Outta My Way!
by The Writer's Call
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if more gods, Titans, heroes, etc. got in Kratos's way? Well, now's your chance to find out! In this collection of one-shots, Kratos has to face various new bosses that are preventing him from reaching his goal. What will happen? Recommendations are welcome and encouraged!
1. Hypnos

Chapter 1: Hypnos

Setting: Sometime during God of War: Chains of Olympus.

Voice of Gaia (as Kratos was leaving the Temple of Helios): Upon leaving the temple, Kratos notices that the land surrounding it has changed. Morpheus's power was reflected throughout the outside of the temple. Without Helios, Morpheus seized the opportunity to gain complete control of the Earth. As the gods were in a deep slumber, mankind was suffering from their absence. It falls to Kratos to save Helios and to defeat Morpheus, or mankind will perish before him.

Narrator: As Gaia speaks, the minions of Morpheus pop out of the ground. They start to head for Kratos. Kratos, stoically, took out the Blades of Chaos and prepared to fight. After defeating them, Kratos walked to the center of the courtyard. Although it was a little hard to tell because of the darkness, someone was already standing there waiting for him: a man with curly brown hair; a pale, slender body, dark eyes, and dark-colored wings. His presence seemed to have established a sense of calmness around him.

Voice of Gaia: As Kratos entered the courtyard of Helios, a figure emerged out of the darkness: Hypnos, the God of Sleep and father of Morpheus, the God of Dreams.

Hypnos (calmly): Hmm. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. I never would have expected you to become the gods' savior.

Kratos (stoically): Hypnos.

Hypnos: Do you really think you can rescue Helios? You are good for nothing but killing, Kratos. What makes you think you can stop my son?

Kratos: Your son will fail, Hypnos, and so will you if you stay in my way!

Hypnos (chuckling gently): I highly doubt it, Kratos. You are nothing more than a mere mortal. It'll take more than you to possibly defeat me.

Narrator: Hypnos floats in the air and spreads his wings. Kratos takes out his blades and prepares to fight. During the battle, Hypnos summons some of Morpheus's minions to help him (who Kratos killed easily). Because Hypnos was flying during the battle, Kratos had to use the Light of Dawn to attack him. Whenever Hypnos launched a beam at Kratos, Kratos had to use the Sun Shield to reflect it. At one point, Hypnos launched a more powerful beam and hit Kratos square on. Kratos was briefly put in a sleep-like state. Hypnos flew over to Kratos and tried to kill him. Before he could do anything, Kratos punched him hard in the side. Hypnos doubled over in pain, and Kratos used the opportunity to hit Hypnos with the Sun Shield. Hypnos flew through the air briefly before he was able to keep his balance. He tried to keep his distance from Kratos, but Kratos wrapped his Blades of Chaos around his foot and knocked him to the floor. After he landed in front of Kratos, Kratos punched him and knocked him to the side of the courtyard. Kratos rushed up to Hypnos and hit him with the Sun Shield before he could get up. Kratos rushed up to him, grabbed him, and threw him on his stomach. He grabbed one of his wings and ripped it clean off. Hypnos yelled, then got up.

Hypnos (pissed): You deluded bastard!

Narrator: Hypnos launched more beams at Kratos and summoned more minions to do his bidding, but Kratos killed them and hit him again with the Light of Dawn. After Hypnos fell to the ground, Kratos rushed over to him and knocked him to the ground again. He ripped off Hypnos's other wing. Hypnos yelled again, then got back up.

Hypnos: You dare face a Primordial!

Narrator: Hypnos had to fight on the ground this time because he didn't have his wings anymore. He still summoned minions to do his bidding, but this time, he also tried to attack Kratos directly. After a while, he suffered enough damage, and Kratos took advantage of the opportunity. He rushed over to Hypnos and impaled him in the chest with the Blades of Chaos. He slammed him on the ground, then launched him into the air. As Hypnos started to fall, Kratos jumped into the air and slammed the Sun Shield onto his neck as he knocked him to the ground. Kratos grabbed Hypnos, then slit his throat and upper chest. Blood started to pour out of Hypnos. Then, he fell to the floor, lifeless. Hypnos's body briefly glowed, then it blew up in a massive explosion. Kratos used the Sun Shield to protect himself from the blast. He looked at Hypnos's remains, then started to walk away in order to finish his quest.

Voice of Gaia (as Kratos was walking away): With Hypnos's death, the darkness of Morpheus seemed to loosen its grip on the world. To fully stop Morpheus, Kratos must find and rescue Helios, or all of mankind will perish in Morpheus's quest for power. Then, no one will be able to stop him.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 1. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: I'm accepting requests for potential bosses, but they have to come from Greek mythology. Sorry, but Norse mythology doesn't interest me as much as Greek mythology does. Therefore, I won't know about them enough to include them in this fanfic. If you have a request, please send them as either a review or an email (if you have an account). I'll try to consider it!


	2. Eris

Chapter 2: Eris

Setting: God of War I, sometime after Kratos landed in the Desert of Lost Souls.

Voice of Gaia: With the task at hand, Kratos wanders through the Desert of Lost Souls in search of the Titan Cronos. Only then will he be able to obtain Pandora's Box. Out of the blinding wind emerged a portal. A portal revealing Kratos's home in Sparta.

Narrator: Kratos cocks his head at the sight of the portal. Suspiciously, he walks through it.

Voice of Gaia: Upon entering the portal, Kratos found himself in Sparta. The people there turned instantly at the sight of their once great general. Bewildered and amazed, they stood like statues at the sight of Kratos.

Narrator: Kratos briefly looks at the faces of his fellow Spartans. Suddenly, a spear flies through the air straight for Kratos. Kratos dodges out of the way at the last second. A figure suddenly emerges before him. A woman with long, wavy black hair; a slender body; dark eyes, and a rather pretty face (in a frightening kind of way). She was wearing a red dress and various jewelry on her arms and around her neck. One of the jewelry she was wearing was a golden bracelet with a picture of a golden apple on it. She laughs coldly at the sight of Kratos.

Unknown person: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. The servant of Ares.

Kratos: I no longer do Ares's bidding, Eris.

Eris: One such as you cannot defeat Ares, Kratos. You're better off just being his servant.

Kratos: After I kill Ares, he won't _need _another servant.

Narrator: Eris chuckles.

Eris: Hm. How amusing, Kratos. If you just give up now, Ares might let you rule beside him.

Kratos: I will never serve Ares again, Eris! Tell your master that I'm no longer his puppet!

Eris: I'll do more than that, Kratos. I'll kill you, instead. As you lay dying, I'll take you to Ares so you can tell him yourself!

Narrator: Eris suddenly grows large, black wings and floats into the air. Kratos watches her, then takes out the Blades of Chaos. During the fight, Eris summons spears, swords, and axes. They fly through the air and periodically attacked Kratos. Since she was in the air, Kratos had to use Zeus's Fury to attack her. After a while, Eris summoned a floating shield to protect herself. She also sends blasts to the nearby onlookers. Those that were struck by them were surrounded by a green and black aura. They turned to Kratos, then headed for him. Stoically, Kratos watched them. Then, he started to fight them, too. At one point, Eris suffered enough damage for Kratos to grab her with his blades. He knocked her to the ground, then rushed up to her. He punched her into a nearby building. Eris got up and summoned a sword to attack Kratos. Kratos used the Blades of Chaos to reflect it. The sword hit Eris straight on. Eris grabbed the sword and yanked it out of her. Angrily, she threw it to the ground. The fight continued for a while until Kratos dealt enough damage to Eris to attack her directly again. Kratos threw a lightning bolt at Eris and knocked her into a different building this time. Kratos rushed up to Eris and stabbed her with his blades. He swung her around briefly, then threw her back into the building. The blow caused Eris to crash through the building. Kratos (dramatically) walked over to her, despite the fact that Eris was using her power to launch weapons at Kratos. When Kratos walked up to her, he grabbed her. Then, he started to punch her repeatedly. When he dealt enough damage, he jammed the Blades of Chaos deep into Eris's chest. Eris scowled at Kratos. Then, she screamed and exploded in a burst of light. Kratos looked at Eris's remains, then walked back through the portal to the Desert of Lost Souls.

Voice of Gaia: After defeating Eris, Kratos returned to the Desert of Lost Souls to complete his quest. To retrieve Pandora's Box, he must find and destroy the Desert Sirens. Only they can show him to the path to Cronos.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 2. Tell me what you think and please leave a review.

AN 2: For the sake of the series, we'll say that all of my one-shots are connected to each other.


	3. Asclepius

Chapter 3: Asclepius

Setting: Garden of the Gods (God of War 2).

Narrator: Kratos enters the Garden of the Gods in the Palace of the Fates. There were six statues present. The statues were (from left to right) of Ares, Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Helios, and Hades. Athena attempts to speak to Kratos through her statue. Despite her warnings, Kratos ignored her and destroyed her statue.

A voice: Kratos, listen to Athena. Your path of vengeance will lead to the destruction of the Gods of Olympus and mankind!

Narrator: Kratos turned around. Standing there was a man in a red and blue chiton. He was lean and slightly muscular. He had slightly tanned skin, a strikingly handsome face, and a full head of curly and wavy dark brown hair. He had a staff in his right hand with a snake entwined around it. There was also a vial of some sort of red liquid around his neck.

Kratos: Asclepius.

Asclepius: What exactly do you want here?

Kratos: I'm here to see the Sisters of Fate.

Narrator: Asclepius raises an eyebrow.

Asclepius: _You _want to change your fate? You've been offered a life of immortality and godhood. What more could you possibly want?

Kratos: I don't seek to change my fate. I seek the aid of the Sisters of Fates to bring about Zeus's end.

Asclepius: Kratos, the Sisters will not help you to kill Zeus.

Narrator: Asclepius starts to walk around the room as he speaks.

Asclepius: I understand how it feels to want revenge on someone who wronged you, Kratos. When Zeus killed me while I was still a mortal, my father, Apollo, went ballistic and slew the Cyclopes to exact his vengeance. Zeus punished him for it and resurrected the Cyclopes. I was eventually resurrected by Zeus as a god. However, Zeus and Hades both limit my power so I cannot resurrect the dead anymore. That ability was what got me killed in the first place. My powers as a god are also limited by the Sisters of Fate. That's why I'm here. So I can cooperate with them to use my powers to benefit mankind without defying Zeus. My death inspired to all that mankind cannot escape death. It also showed that no one can challenge Zeus's rule.

Kratos: Very inspiring, Asclepius, but the reign of Zeus is still coming to an end.

Asclepius (ignoring him): You and I share a common fate, Kratos. We were both originally mortals who ascended to godhood. You of all people should show more sympathy towards mankind. Think of the consequences Zeus's death will have on them.

Kratos: I care little for the fate of mankind.

Asclepius: Even for the Olympians who _haven't _wronged you?

Kratos: I lived my life as a slave to the Olympians. What loyalty do I owe them?

Asclepius (sighing): I can tell that there's no getting through to you, Kratos. I _won't _let you reach the Sisters of Fate! There's more at stake here than just your little vengeance!

Narrator: Asclepius raises his staff and Kratos takes out the Blades of Athena. Asclepius raises his other arm, and satyrs start to emerge out of the ground.

Asclepius: Unlike most heroes, Kratos, I didn't earn my reputation as a hero by becoming a warrior. However, that doesn't mean I won't fight you!

Narrator: During the fight, Asclepius attacks Kratos with his staff. Whenever he attempts to strike him, the snake on his staff tries to bite him. Kratos starts to attack Asclepius and the satyrs. Whenever Kratos mortally wounds them, Asclepius instantly heals them.

Asclepius: Just give up this quest, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight continues. Eventually, Kratos injured Asclepius enough to attack him directly. He grabs Asclepius's staff and struggles to yank it out of his hands. After a few seconds, he does and kicks Asclepius away from him. The snake tries to bite him, but it missed. Kratos grabs the snake and throws it across the room. He snaps the staff in half and drops it to the floor. Asclepius summons more satyrs. After a while, Kratos injured the snake enough to kill it. He slammed it to the ground, then sliced its head off. Asclepius growled angrily at him.

Asclepius (angrily): You have any idea how beneficial that snake was to mankind, including you and your beloved Sparta?! There was no reason to kill him! Your fight's with me!

Narrator: The fight goes on between Kratos, Asclepius, and the Satyrs. Without his staff and the snake, Asclepius was forced to just punch and kick Kratos. Besides that, all he could do was rely on the satyrs. Eventually, Kratos attacked Asclepius enough to launch a final attack. Kratos took out the Spear of Destiny and stabbed Asclepius through the chest with it. He slammed him to the ground, then threw him into the air. Kratos took out the Blades of Athena and swung them at Asclepius mid-air. He jumped into the air above Asclepius and took out the Barbarian Hammer. He swung it at Asclepius and knocked him to the ground. He swung the Barbarian Hammer two more times at Asclepius. Then, he yelled and swung it one last time. The blow crushed Asclepius's head and killed him. Kratos took a step back and stared at Asclepius. Asclepius's body started to glow, then he exploded in a burst of light. Kratos used the Golden Fleece to shield his eyes. When he looked up, Asclepius's remains were gone and the remaining statues in the room were completely destroyed. The remaining satyrs instantly died from their previous wounds. Stoically, Kratos left the room to complete his quest.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 3. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: I based Asclepius's appearance on a statue I found online. If you're interested, you can find it on this link:


	4. Hecate

Chapter 4: Hecate

Setting: God of War III. Outside of the Palace of Hades (right after Kratos recovers the Blade of Olympus).

Narrator: After killing the two watchdogs outside of the Palace of Hades, Kratos journeyed on to escape the Underworld. He heads straight for the Palace of Hades. After opening the door, he starts to walk through it. Before he could, the door suddenly closes. Kratos stares at the door bewildered. Suddenly, a blast of fire shot through the air. Kratos dodges out of the way just in time. He looks up and sees a tall woman floating above the Palace of Hades. Her skin was very pale. The same color as the souls of Hades. Her long, dark hair flew behind her in waves and curls. Her face was strikingly pretty yet startling. She wore a long, dark red silk dress. On each of her arms was an identical bracelet. Each of them had a design on it which resembled silhouettes of the Moon. The souls of the dead were encircling her body, which suggested that she was controlling them. However, at the same time, they seemed very calm in her presence.

Unknown woman (in a soft voice): Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta.

Kratos: What business do you have with _me_, Hecate?

Hecate: Besides the fact that you're destroying both Olympus and mankind, Kratos?

Narrator: Kratos stares at her and raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't say anything.

Hecate: You've done enough damage to the world, Kratos. How many shall perish before you until you're satisfied?

Kratos: Until the death of Zeus, I won't be satisfied.

Hecate: In the Great War, Kratos, I sided with the gods against the Titans. Zeus rewarded me above all for my devotion. Zeus will never die at your hands, Kratos. Give up now, and perhaps you'll be forgiven. Punished for eternity, but forgiven.

Kratos: Out of my way, witch, or you'll share Zeus's fate.

Hecate (chuckling): Out of the question, Kratos. As the goddess of death and ghosts, I can never understand why you won't stay dead. That doesn't matter now. This time, I'll make sure you stay dead!

Narrator: Hecate floats over to Kratos. Kratos takes out the Blades of Exile and prepares to fight. During the fight, Hecate conjured the damned souls of Hades and the empusa to fight Kratos. She attacked Kratos directly by shooting blasts of fire at him. When Kratos fought Hecate, he shot her with the Bow of Apollo or he rammed into her with the Blades of Exile. Eventually, Kratos attacked Hecate enough to launch a more devastating attack. He fended off the empusa and the souls of Hades, then went underneath Hecate. He flung the Blades of Exile and stabbed Hecate. He jumped in the air and grabbed her. Hecate scowled at Kratos. Kratos then proceeded to brutally punch Hecate. After about eight punches, he stabs Hecate and knocks her to the ground. Hecate instantly got up and floated back into the air. Torches suddenly appeared beside her and she split into three. Each of them looked like her, although they were different ages. One looked like a younger version of her (around five), one looked like a much older version of her (around seventy), and one looked like a normal version of her.

Young Hecate: You brought this on yourself, Kratos!

Narrator: The young Hecate raised her arm and the torch flew over to her. It hit the original Hecate on the head before it reached her. She scowled at her younger self. Kratos, stoically, stared at them. The fight resumed, and now Kratos had to face three Hecates. The Younger and the Older versions of Hecate fought Kratos by using the torches to send fire at him while the original Hecate summoned the dead and the empousa to fight Kratos. Eventually, Kratos injured the younger Hecate enough to weaken her. He stabbed her, then knocked her to the ground. He jumped into the air and forced the Blade of Exile into her skull. The younger Hecate dissolved into whisps. Eventually, Kratos attacked the older Hecate to finish her off, too. He punched her, then sliced open her chest. He grabbed the torch and lodged it into her. The older Hecate also exploded into whisps. The original Hecate scowled at Kratos.

Hecate: I'll enjoy this, Ghost of Sparta!

Narrator: The battle continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Hecate enough to launch a final attack. He launched the Blades of Exile into her and jumped in the air. He grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground. He stabbed her in the chest and stomach and threw her into the Palace of Hades. Hecate weakly coughed.

Hecate: My death will not do you any good, Spartan!

Kratos: We shall see.

Narrator: Kratos reaches Hecate, then starts to punch her. When he was done, he sliced Hecate's face with the Blades of Exile. While Hecate was distracted by her pain, Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed Hecate with it.

Hecate (weakly as she laid dying): You've damned yourself, Ghost of Sparta.

Narrator: Kratos takes the blade out of Hecate, and Hecate collapses to the ground. Her body exploded and the surrounding area was engulfed in flames. The souls of the underworld started to become restless. Kratos looked up and noticed the blood her body left behind. He walked to the doors of Hades's Palace. He opened them and entered the Palace of Hades.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 4. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: I based Hecate's appearance on both her physical description in The House of Hades by Rick Riordan and an image I found online. If you're interested, you can find it here: . .

AN 3: Even though it wasn't shown, Hecate's death also affected the land of the living (magic became much weaker, ghosts haunted the living, crossroads broke apart, etc.)

AN 4: Since all of the gods were infected by Pandora's Box, I decided to make Hecate affected by it, too. She was affected by strife, hence her constant arguments with Kratos.


	5. Apollo

Chapter 5: Apollo

Setting: God of War III. Upper Chamber of the Flame

Narrator: After Kratos activated the statues of the Muses, the platform he was standing on lowered itself and the outer portion of it shifted, revealing a lever. Kratos walked over to it and tried to activate it. Strangely, it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a rectangular platform rose out of the ground in front of the lever. In the center of it was the mold of a lyre. Below it was a carving. It was glowing, but it didn't show anything. Kratos took out the head of Helios and shined it on the carving. An image instantly popped up. Kratos looked at it. It read, "Those who possess the Lyre of Apollo may pass." Kratos noticed a nearby door. It was closed because of brambles. Now wasting any time, Kratos burned them with the Bow of Apollo. Slowly, the door started to lower, revealing a Hyperion Gate. Kratos went through it and ended up on the Statue of Apollo in Delos. Griffins appeared in the air and roared at Kratos. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and prepared to fight. After weakening them, Kratos slammed them to the ground, then cut off their wings. Then, he cut open their necks, killing them. Kratos headed for the head of the statue. Waiting for him there was a strikingly handsome man with long dark hair in waves and curls and a youthful face without any facial hair. His tanned body was lean and muscular and seemed to be emitting light. He was wearing a red himation and gold-colored sandals. There was also a wreath in his hair, made from a laurel tree.

Unknown man (in a cold, slow voice): Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta. The very bane of Olympus.

Kratos: I have better things to do, Apollo, than kill Olympus's only source of entertainment.

Apollo: I'm afraid that's no longer your choice, Kratos. I always pitied you for everything you had to go through, but your recent choice of actions is something that I just cannot allow to go on. If you don't stop this pathetic quest for vengeance, I'll put an end to it myself!

Narrator: Kratos raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't say anything.

Apollo: Even as we speak, the Titans and the Olympians are still at war with each other, which you have foolishly caused. Many suffer because they are caught in the middle of this war. Lives are also at risk because of you, Kratos. Both among mankind and the gods. Our family members are also falling at your hands. I am forced to just sit here and watch our kin perish before you! You also killed my son, Asclepius. His death is something that I cannot allow you to go unpunished for!

Kratos (stoically): He brought it on _himself_, Apollo.

Apollo (growing angry): I'm sure Zeus thought the same thing when I slaughtered the Cyclopes! Perhaps if I kill you, Zeus will resurrect Asclepius again and I can prevent the rest of my children from dying at your hands. I'm looking forward to this, Kratos!

Narrator: The battle ensued. Apollo fought Kratos by jumping into his chariot, which was pulled by swans. He attacked Kratos by summoning griffins and by blinding him with light. After killing the griffins, Kratos attacked Apollo by shooting at him with the Bow of Apollo. Eventually, Kratos weakened him enough to launch an attack. Kratos sent the Blades of Exile toward Apollo and stabbed him. Kratos pulled himself into the chariot and knocked Apollo out of it. Kratos used his blades to slice open the throats of the swans. Kratos jumped out of the chariot before it crashed. Apollo got up and glared at him.

Apollo: You chose your path, Kratos. Now suffer the consequences for it!

Narrator: Apollo attempted to blind Kratos with light. Kratos used the Golden Fleece to reflect it to Apollo. Each time it happened, Apollo was momentarily stunned. Kratos took advantage of it by attacking him. This went on for a while. Eventually, Kratos weakened Apollo enough to attack him again. He fired the Bow of Apollo at him. After getting hit, Apollo raced toward Kratos. He grabbed the Bow of Apollo and attempted to take it from Kratos. Surprisingly, after a while, he succeeded.

Apollo: You dare to take a god's weapon?!

Narrator: Wielding his bow again, Apollo leaped into the air and used it to attack Kratos. Kratos constantly leaped out of the way. Eventually, Apollo landed on the ground again, allowing Kratos to attack him. Eventually, Apollo suffered enough damage for Kratos to take the bow back. He grabbed onto the Bow of Apollo and struggled to get it back. After a few seconds, Kratos yanked it out of his hands. Apollo attempted to blind him, but Kratos shot him before he could do anything. Apollo fell to the ground and his wreath fell off. Left with no other option, Apollo attacked Kratos by blinding him and by constantly summoning griffins. Kratos eventually weakened Apollo to launch a final attack. He hit Apollo upside the head with the bow and then fired at him. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and send them into Apollo's chest. He slammed Apollo to the ground in front of him. Kratos slowly walked over to Apollo. When he reached him, Apollo tried to blind him again with light. Kratos blocked it with the Golden Fleece. Then, he punched Apollo in the face and knocked him back to the ground. Kratos started to brutally punch Apollo in the face. After a while, he stopped and sliced Apollo's chest open. He punched Apollo through the chest. His fist came out of Apollo's back, with Apollo's heart in his hand. Apollo let out a very weak breath. Kratos took his arm out of Apollo and Apollo fell to the floor. Apollo's body started to glow very brightly. Then, it exploded. With Apollo's death, the leftover light in the world dimmed to nothing and the nearby mortals that attended Apollo's statue started to die from uncontrollable plagues. Kratos briefly looked around, then he continued his quest. He walked over to a nearby platform that had a glass case. Inside of it was Apollo's lyre. He broke the case with the Blade of Exile, then took Apollo's lyre. He walked over to where Apollo's blood was and picked up the wreath that fell off his head (which would function as a "godly possession)." Kratos walked over to a nearby Hyperion gate and returned to the Upper Chamber of the Flame. He inserted Apollo's lyre into the platform. The platform lowered into the ground. Kratos activated the lever, and the platform underneath him started to lower itself, allowing Kratos to resume his journey.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 5. Tell me what you think and please leave a review.

AN 2: I slightly based Apollo's appearance on his physical description in The Blood of Olympus by Rick Riordan and on a painting that I found online.

AN 3: Like most of the gods, Apollo was also affected by Pandora's Box. He was affected by famine, hence his comments to Kratos about losing his family and why he wasn't as powerful as most myths claim him to be.


	6. Demeter and Artemis

Chapter 6: Demeter and Artemis

Setting: God of War III (after Kratos solved Hera's Garden).

Narrator: After destroying the Stone of Hyperion, Kratos used the Bow of Apollo to shoot at a Harpy. The Harpy instantly flew over to him. Kratos was about to grapple it, but before he could, an arrow suddenly shot and killed it. Kratos took a step back and turned around. He dodged out of the way just as another arrow shot in his direction. Kratos got up and turned in the direction of the arrow. A woman was floating in the air above him. She had dark brown hair in ringlets, light skin, and a pretty face. Her body was slim but muscular. She was wearing a black and silver tunic and a hair decoration in the shape of the Moon. She had a wooden bow in her hand and a set of cheap-looking arrows in a broken quiver on her back.

Unknown woman: You dare challenge the gods, Kratos?!

Kratos: Only a coward fights someone when they're off-guard, Artemis!

Artemis: You're bold, but very foolish. I suffered a lot because of you, Kratos! Beside killing my brother, Apollo, you also caused me to lose most of my powers!

Kratos: Your suffering is not my concern, Artemis.

Artemis (taking out an arrow): Perhaps, but your _death _will be!

Narrator: Artemis fired an arrow at Kratos, who managed to dodge it, and the fight ensued. During the fight, Artemis summoned hunting dogs and deer to attack Kratos. Because Artemis was floating in the air, Kratos was forced to attack her by grappling her and/or firing at her with arrows. Eventually, Kratos weakened Artemis to launch a more devastating attack. He swung the Blades of Exile at her and grappled her. He pulled himself up to her and punched her to the ground. He grabbed Artemis's bow and struggled to pull it out of her grasp. After a few seconds, he succeeded and smacked Artemis in the head with it. He wrapped it around her neck and swung it. Artemis flew in the air, breaking the bowstring in the process. While Artemis was getting up, Kratos broke her bow. Artemis raised her hand and hunting dogs and deer appeared out of the ground. Her arrows flew out of her quiver and floated in the air beside her.

Artemis: A skilled hunter can make a weapon out of anything, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight resumed. Artemis shot arrow after arrow at Kratos, who either dodged them or reflected them with the Golden Fleece. When Kratos tried to attack her, either her hunting dogs, deer, and/or her arrows tried to intervene. Eventually, Kratos weakened Artemis enough to attack her again. He sliced her neck open with the Blades of Exile and knocked her to the ground. Artemis got up and sent a hunting deer and a dog at Kratos. Kratos killed them and rushed up to Artemis. He punched her and knocked her to the ground. Artemis tried to fly back into the air, but Kratos grappled her and knocked her back onto the ground. Kratos grabbed Artemis and started to punch her. After punching her about eight times, he was gonna punch her even harden. Suddenly, a golden sword swung at him. At the last second, Kratos jumped into the air and managed to avoid it. After landing back on the ground, he looked up. Standing there was a woman with a golden sword in her hand. Her hair was blond and curly, with portions of it in braids. Her skin was light yet slightly tanned. She was dressed in a gold and brown dress. She was very pretty, and you could tell, despite the fact that her dark eyes were very red and puffy from crying. A fresh tear suddenly falls down her cheek.

Unknown woman (in a cold, painful voice): You! Do you have any idea what _pain _you have caused me, Ghost of Sparta?!

Narrator: Kratos gets up and glares at her.

Kratos (stoically): I've caused you no harm, Demeter!

Demeter (in disgust): You really believe that, Kratos?! I've had to witness my loved ones perish in this war, mostly by your hands, and let's not forget that _you _killed my beloved daughter, Persephone!

Kratos (calmly): She brought it on herself, Demeter.

Demeter (raising her blade): I'm refuse to believe that, Kratos. I may not be able to bring her back to me, but at least now I can avenge her!

Narrator: Artemis got up and floated in the air next to Demeter. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and prepared to fight. During the fight, Demeter attacked Kratos with her golden sword and summoned agricultural plants to grab Kratos. Once in a while, some did grab him and Kratos struggled to break free from their grasp before Demeter or Artemis could attack him. Eventually, Kratos attacked Demeter and Artemis enough to weaken them both. He went over to Demeter and punched her in the face. He grabbed her sword and struggled to pull it from her grasp. Eventually, he succeeded and swung it at her. The blade went right through Demeter's chest. Kratos swung her around and smacked her into Artemis. Kratos yanked the sword out of Demeter. He roared, then slammed it to the ground. The top of the sword broke into pieces and Kratos threw the rest of it over the edge. Demeter and Artemis both got up.

Demeter: You'll still suffer, Spartan!

Narrator: The battle continued. Without her sword, Demeter was forced to only attack Kratos by summoning plants. This time, she also summoned farm animals to attack Kratos.

Artemis: Give up, Kratos! You cannot win this fight!

Narrator: Eventually, Kratos weakened Artemis and Demeter enough to launch a final attack. He punched Demeter, then shot at Artemis. Demeter summoned crops to grip Kratos with their roots. Artemis was about to fire an arrow at him, but Kratos got out of the plants' grip. As the arrow headed for him, he deflected it with the Golden Fleece. The arrow landed in Artemis's eye. She yelled, then grabbed the arrow and tried to pull it out of her eye. Demeter tried to command the plants to grab Kratos again, but Kratos dodges out of the way at the last second. He swung his blades at Demeter and grappled her. Kratos swung her around, then knocked her into Artemis. Kratos launched Demeter into the air, then slammed her against Artemis. Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus and charged it up. He stabbed both goddesses with it. Demeter and Artemis both cried out. Kratos swung the blade and slammed it down. The blade went completely through Artemis and Demeter, killing them. Kratos stepped back and stared at their dying bodies. Both of them started to glow, then they exploded in a burst of light. Kratos used the Golden Fleece to shield his eyes. With Demeter's death, all plant life ended and their remains burst into flame. All of the farm animals also died. With Artemis's death, mankind lost their ability to hunt and all of her hunting dogs and deer died. Kratos looked up at their remains and lifted up Artemis's hair decoration (which acted as a godly possession). Nearby, a new Harpy landed on a nearby platform. Kratos fired the Bow of Apollo at it. The Harpy rushed over to him. Once it was closed enough, Kratos grappled it. Suddenly, more Harpies suddenly appeared. Kratos took advantage of them by jumping from one Harpy to another until he reached the other side. There was a massive door there. Upon opening the door, Kratos found himself back at the Labyrinth and closer to his goal.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 5. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: I decided to make Artemis and Demeter share this chapter because I thought it would be appropriate for Kratos to fight them near Hera's garden because of their connection to nature.

AN 3: After Kratos opened Pandora's Box, Demeter was affected by pain and Artemis was affected by poverty.

AN 4: reply to Guest's review: thanks for the review. I really appreciate it! Unfortunately, I can't write a chapter where Kratos fights Freyr for two reasons: 1) I don't know enough about Norse mythology to make it realistic, and 2) I haven't even finished God of War 4 yet!


	7. Sisyphus

Chapter 7: Sisyphus

Setting: God of War III (sometime after Kratos opened the Gates of Tisiphone, but before he reached Gaia's severed hand).

Narrator: As Kratos entered the Pit of Tartarus, he was instantly attacked by Olympian sentries. After defeating them, Kratos journeyed deeper into the infamous territory. He noticed what looked like a hand in the distance. It was Gaia's hand, the one Kratos amputated after his escape from the Underworld! Hoping that it may contain the Omphalos Stone, Kratos started to walk over to it. Before he could reach the gap at the end of the cliff, a large boulder appeared out of nowhere. Kratos evaded it at the last second. He turned his head and noticed a very steep, smooth cliff. A man started to descend it. He had greasy, wavy dark hair and some stubble on his face. His body was muscular but very tired-looking and overworked. He was only wearing a simple loincloth and sandals. A chain was wrapped around his arm.

Unknown man: Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta. I figured sooner or later Zeus would throw _you _into Tartarus.

Kratos: Sisyphus.

Sisyphus (reaching the bottom of the cliff and walking up to Kratos): Fate really does seem to hate us. Doesn't it, Kratos? Look at us: a skilled warrior and a brilliant king punished for all eternity for our talents.

Kratos: The gods no longer _control _my fate.

Sisyphus: I believed the same thing, Kratos. After I tricked Hades a second time, he decided to punish me by forcing me to push this damn boulder up this cliff for all eternity. Every time I reach the top, the boulder falls back to the ground.

Kratos (coldly): Hades is _dead_, Sisyphus.

Narrator: Sisyphus's eyes widened when he heard that. He turned to Kratos.

Sisyphus (slowly upon realization): Then, I am _free _from this burden!

Narrator: Sisyphus looks up.

Sisyphus: I doubt the gods of Olympus will let me leave Tartarus, even with Hades's death. Perhaps... perhaps if I kill you, Kratos, Zeus will pardon me for my sins and I can live again!

Kratos: It doesn't matter, Sisyphus. Zeus's reign is about to come to an end!

Sisyphus (chuckling): I am already aware, Kratos, of your desire to kill the King of the Gods, but I'm afraid that your quest ends here.

Narrator: Sisyphus climbed to the top of the cliff and removed a sword from a nearby statue of Hades. Sisyphus slammed it to the ground and very large boulders started to fall down the cliff. They started rolling straight toward Kratos. Kratos evaded one of the boulders and took out the Blades of Exile. During this battle, more Olympian Sentries appeared to fight Kratos. Kratos killed some of them, then started to climb the cliff, using the Blades of Exile to do so. The Olympian Sentries started to climb after him. Not only did Kratos had to fight them off, but he also had to dodge the boulders. Eventually, Kratos managed to reach the top of the cliff.

Sisyphus: You won't get any farther, Spartan!

Narrator: Sisyphus used his skills and his intellect to prevent Kratos from reaching the top of the cliff. However, after a while, Kratos weakened him enough to launch a more devastating attack. He swung one of his blades and hit Sisyphus. After a brief struggle, Kratos knocked Sisyphus off the cliff and climbed to the top, where he was instantly attacked by Olympian Sentries. While Kratos was fighting them off, Sisyphus climbed back to the top of the cliff.

Sisyphus: Very impressive, Kratos, but you'll have to do better than that!

Narrator: The fight continued, and more Olympian Sentries appeared to attack Kratos. After a while, Kratos weakened Sisyphus enough to attack him again. He grabbed Sisyphus's sword and struggled to pull it out of his grasp. After a few seconds, he succeeded and swung it at Sisyphus. Sisyphus flew through the air and landed on the edge of the cliff. As Sisyphus got back up, Kratos destroyed the sword.

Sisyphus: No matter. I will _still _earn my freedom!

Narrator: The fight continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Sisyphus enough to launch a final attack. He grabbed Sisyphus and knocked him into a nearby rock. Sisyphus got up and lifted up a nearby boulder. He threw it at Kratos. Quickly, Kratos took out the Nemean Cestus and smashed the boulder just before it could hit him. Kratos rushed up to Sisyphus and punched him to the ground. He grabbed Sisyphus and threw him. Sisyphus landed on the edge of the cliff again. Kratos rushed over to him. Sisyphus tried to punch him, but Kratos dodged out of the way and kicked him. Sisyphus fell down the cliff. A boulder started to roll right towards him. Sisyphus screamed as the boulder crushed him beneath it. As the boulder rolled off of him, it left a trail of Sisyphus's blood. Whether it was a coincidence or not, the nearby heat caused steam to come out of the ground. Kratos went over to it and jumped off the cliff. Kratos used the Wings of Icarus to glide off the cliff. When Kratos reached the bottom, he walked over to the edge of the cliff, where Sisyphus's blood ended up. Kratos picked up Sisyphus's chain (which would be used as a "godly possession)." He looked up and looked across the gap at Gaia's severed hand. He started to walk over to it.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 7. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: The chain that Sisyphus had on his arm was the same one that he used to chain Thanatos in the myth. Think of it as a sick souvenir.


	8. Pasiphae

Chapter 8: Pasiphae

Setting: God of War 2, Temple of Lahkesis.

Narrator: In the temple of Lahkesis, Kratos realized that he wasn't able to reach the top of the statue. He has to find another way to activate it. Kratos eventually found a hidden entrance. It was full of water, which didn't bother Kratos. He simply leaped into it, using Poseidon's Trident to breathe. Kratos found himself in a nearby room.. The room contained a smaller statue of Lahkesis. In its hand was a large amulet. A woman was standing next to the statue, looking up at it. She was wearing some kind of a red veil and a long, blue dress underneath. She also seemed to be wearing sandals. Kratos took a few steps over to her.

Unknown woman (in a slow, calm voice): Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta. What a surprise to see you here.

Narrator: The woman suddenly turns around.

Unknown woman: Or is it _really _a surprise?

Kratos: Pasiphae.

Narrator: Pasiphae lifted up her head and looked at Kratos. Her skin was somewhere between pale and tan. She was wearing a gold necklace and a gold headpiece to match. She was also wearing diamond earrings, making her look like a queen (which she was).

Pasiphae: I assume that you're here to see the Sisters of Fate.

Kratos: My business with the Sisters is of no concern of yours!

Pasiphae: We both seek the Sisters, Spartan. Though I doubt your reasonings are more important than mine are. I doubt Zeus sent you here to speak to the Sisters on his behalf.

Kratos: I'm no longer Zeus's slave, Pasiphae.

Narrator: Pasiphae rose an eyebrow.

Pasiphae: Then, what exactly _do _you seek the Sisters for, Spartan?

Kratos: To seek vengeance on Zeus for betraying me.

Narrator: Pasiphae looked away as she thought it over. After a few seconds, she turned back to Kratos.

Pasiphae: The Fates will not help you to kill Zeus, Kratos. I doubt they'll help me to change the fate of my children. I've lost a few of them, including Asterion and Ariadne. I never forgave that bastard, Theseus, for killing my son and running off with my daughter, who he abandoned the first chance he got.

Kratos: Theseus is _dead_, Pasiphae.

Pasiphae: Hm. I assume _you _killed him, Kratos. The thought is comforting, but it's not enough to bring my children back to me. I resurrected Asterion, but then, _you _killed him in Athens! As the goddess of medicinal herbs, I can heal anyone I choose, including me. I can see now that it's not enough to bring my children back to me. In order to gain the Fate's attention, I'll kill _you _myself, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight ensues. Pasiphae took out a potion and drank it. Instantly, a bright light surrounded her and she floated into the air. She rose her arms, and various creatures come out of the ground: Fates Sentries, Hades Fiends, etc. During the fight, Pasiphae threw fireballs at Kratos. For his part, Kratos used Typhon's Bane to attack her. Every once in a while, Pasiphae drank another potion to increase her power. Eventually, Kratos weakened Pasiphae enough to attack her. He swung the Blades of Athena at her and grappled her. He pulled himself up to her and punched Pasiphae to the ground. A potion fell out of Pasiphae's dress. Kratos smashed it with his foot, then threw Pasiphae to the ground. A bright green light came out of broken bottle. Instantly, all of the other potions in Pasiphae's dress exploded and she fell backward. Her veil fell off, revealing very long, dark curly hair.

Pasiphae: You cannot win this fight, Kratos! My healing powers prevent you from hurting me!

Narrator: The fight resumed. It was very similar to before. Only this time, Pasiphae couldn't increase her power. Eventually, Kratos weakened Pasiphae enough to attack her again. He grabbed Pasiphae and threw her into the wall. Pasiphae got up and threw a fireball at Kratos. Kratos dodged it and swung one of his blades at her. The impact caused Pasiphae to hit the wall again. She rested her hand on the spot where Kratos bled her. Her wound healed in a few seconds. She floated into the air and removed the Amulet of the Fates from the statue.

Pasiphae: I'm looking forward to seeing you suffer, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight continued as before. This time, Pasiphae used the Amulet of the Fates to slow down time. Kratos still had to fight her despite this disadvantage. Eventually, Kratos weakened Pasiphae enough to launch a final attack. He punched Pasiphae and swung his blades at her. Then, he launched her into the air. Then, he grappled her. He slammed her into the ground and attempted to punch her repeatedly. At one point, he punched her very hard in the face. Pasiphae fell to the ground. Kratos grabbed the amulet in her hands. Pasiphae grabbed it back and struggled to pull it out of Kratos's grip. After a few seconds, Kratos punched Pasiphae and forced her to let go of it. Kratos used the amulet to slow down time. He rushed at Pasiphae and lodged his blades deep in her chest. Because Pasiphae was slowed down, her power couldn't heal her fast enough. She died right then and there. Kratos ripped the blades out of her and she fell slowly to the ground. The second she hit the ground, the effects of the amulet wore off. Pasiphae's body briefly glowed, then exploded. When the light faded away, Kratos took the amulet and returned to the main portion of the temple.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 8. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: In Greek mythology, Asterion was the name of the Minotaur before he was given his more famous name.


	9. Orpheus

Chapter 9: Orpheus

Setting: God of War II. Destiny's Atrium.

Narrator: After solving the secret to the temple of Lahkesis, Kratos found himself in Destiny's Atrium. The second he stepped foot there, the eyes of a giant statue of Lahkesis got activated. They shot a beam of energy at the nearby exit, which created a barrier that prevented Kratos from leaving. Kratos jumped off the bridge and landed on the bottom floor of the atrium. A man was standing there in the exact center of the atrium. He had light skin, a muscular built and a full head of curly, dark hair. He wore a red chiton and sandals on his feet. In his hand was a golden lyre. He was looking at the exit, then he turned to Kratos.

Unknown man (in a soft, melodious voice): The Ghost of Sparta. Do you realize that you just trapped us in the atrium? Once you activate the eyes, there's no escape.

Kratos (stoically): A simple barrier won't stop me, Orpheus.

Orpheus: Don't let your arrogance blind you, Kratos. The Fates designed the Island of Creation so no one could reach them.

Narrator: Orpheus turned back to the exit.

Orpheus: I searched the depths of Hades to bring back my beloved Eurydice. Hades agreed to give her back to me, but he forced me to compromise first. I was forbidden from turning around and looking back at her. I couldn't resist, Kratos, and lost her again. My only hope is to find the Sister of Fates. I came here, hoping that my music could convince them to change Eurydice's fate. I doubt Zeus will do it for me.

Kratos: The reign of Zeus is about to come to an end, Orpheus.

Narrator: Orpheus thought it over. He starts laughing.

Orpheus: You're wasting your time, Kratos. The Fates aren't your key to killing Zeus. Your journey will only lead to your death.

Kratos: I have no time to discuss your misery with you, Orpheus.

Orpheus: It's not like you have a choice. We're not the only ones that seek to change our fate, Kratos. There are others on the island that seek the same thing. However, _I'll _be the one that sticks out after I kill you, Kratos! By securing Zeus's rule, the Fates will have to favor me!

Kratos: Out of my way, Orpheus, or _I'll _be the one to help you see your wife again!

Orpheus (understanding what Kratos meant): That won't be necessary. I know what kind of a fighter you are, Kratos. Fighting you myself would be a waste of time. Let's make it interesting, shall we?

Narrator: Orpheus started to play his lyre. Clouds started to form in the sky while white clouds started to fall in wisps toward Orpheus. They gathered under his feet and levitate him into the air. Destiny's Atrium began to crumble. The bridges collapsed on top of each other. Enemies started to pop out of the ground: cyclopes, Fates Sentries, and Hades Fiends. The cyclopes grabbed a Fates Sentry and threw him at Orpheus. The cloud Orpheus was standing on flew away, then came back. Orpheus played the lyre again. His playing seemed to enchant the cyclopes. It stopped attacking him and turned to Kratos. It grabbed another Fate Sentry and threw it at Kratos this time. Kratos dodged out of the way and took out the Blades of Athena. The fight ensued. After Kratos killed the enemies, Orpheus played the lyre again. The walls of the atrium started to break apart this time. The broken bridge was still stacked up into pieces. Coincidentally, they led straight to Orpheus. Kratos started to climb them while trying to avoid the debris. When he reached the top of the pile, he started to attack Orpheus with Typhon's Bane. After a while, Orpheus fell off of the cloud and landed on the ground. Quickly, Kratos got off of the pile and rushed up to Orpheus. He grabbed Orpheus's lyre and struggled to pull it out of his grip. After a few seconds, he swung his arm and forced Orpheus to let go of the lyre. Orpheus fell to the ground as Kratos threw the lyre against the wall. Kratos grappled the wall with the Blades of Athena and broke it. The remains of the wall crushed Orpheus's lyre and destroyed it. Instantly, Destiny's Atrium reformed. Orpheus got up and glared at Kratos.

Orpheus: Don't think that I'm defenseless without my lyre, Spartan!

Narrator: Orpheus starts to sing. Wild animals (deer, mountain lions, goats, etc.) started to enter the atrium. They all turned to Kratos and some of them started to growl at him. Orpheus took out a sword. Stoically, Kratos stared at them, then held up the Blades of Athena. The fight resumed. Eventually, Kratos attacked Orpheus enough to launch a final attack. He grabbed Orpheus's sword and struggled to pull it out of his grip. After a few seconds, he succeeded. He punched Orpheus in the face and grabbed the sword. He lodged it deep in Orpheus's chest. Orpheus cried out. Kratos grappled Orpheus and threw him into the wall. He grappled part of the wall and pulled it. The wall broke apart and bits of it fell. A large portion of it fell on Orpheus's head. Orpheus screamed, then died from the impact. The wild animals seemed to have gotten out of their trance and started to scurry away, leaving Kratos alone. Kratos stared at Orpheus's remains as his blood started to spread across the floor. Kratos climbed a nearby ladder and returned to the bridge. With Orpheus's death, he could figure out how to deactivate the eyes of the statue. The question is... how?

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 9. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!


	10. Bellerophon

Chapter 10: Bellerophon

Setting: God of War II. The Hand of Atlas.

Narrator: After climbing the treacherous arm of Atlas, Kratos found himself at the base of Atlas's hand. His hand was brutally shackled, causing blood to flow out of it like a crimson river. Kratos realized that his only option to get the Titan's attention was to destroy his chains. Kratos started to walk over to it, but the sound of a horse made him stop. Kratos turned around. A Pegasus was flying towards him. Riding the Pegasus was a lean, muscular man. He had wavy, dark hair, light skin and a prideful look in his eyes and smile. He was wearing a white chiton, a red cape, sandals at his feet, and a headpiece in his hair similar to Perseus's. He landed the Pegasus on the base of Atlas's hand and jumped off of it. He took a few steps toward Kratos.

Unknown man (in a deep, prideful voice): Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta. The least deserving of the heroes. I never expected _you _to return to Atlas.

Kratos: Bellerophon.

Bellerophon: Atlas seeks you dead for putting him in this predicament. Don't you think it's foolish to be in his presence?

Kratos: I didn't _ask _to be here, Bellerophon.

Bellerophon: It doesn't matter what you want, Kratos. I doubt it's interesting, to say the least.

Kratos: I'd be surprised if you cared about anyone other than yourself, Bellerophon. What do you want?

Bellerophon (arrogantly): Nothing that important, Kratos. Just an audience with the Sisters of Fate so I can take my rightful place amongst the gods, which Zeus once denied me.

Kratos: The reign of Zeus is coming to an _end_, Bellerophon.

Bellerophon: Hm.

Narrator: Bellerophon briefly thought it over, then he started to laugh.

Bellerophon: You really think the Fates will help you kill Zeus, Spartan? You're just Zeus's little slave. The Fates could care less about you. I'm surprised they haven't ended your useless life by now!

Kratos: Which is more than they'll be saying about _you_, Bellerophon.

Bellerophon: I wish you luck, Kratos. I defeated the _Chimera_, a creature much more feared than you. You may have killed Ares, but you were given divine help. I doubt the gods still favor you.

Narrator: Kratos doesn't say anything. He just glares at him.

Bellerophon: However, perhaps some of them still do. In that case, it'll just make my fight with you more meaningful. Killing you will prove to the gods that I belong with them!

Narrator: Bellerophon walks over to the Pegasus and jumps on top of it. He takes out a spear.

Bellerophon: Make it a good fight, Kratos.

Narrator: Kratos stares at him, then takes out the Blades of Athena. The fight ensued. During the fight, Bellerophon flew through the air, attacking Kratos with the spear whenever he got close enough to him. Other enemies came to Bellerophon's aid: Hades Harpies, Hades Legionnaires, etc. Since Bellerophon was out of Kratos's reach, Kratos had to attack him with Typhon's Bane. Eventually, Kratos weakened Bellerophon enough to attack him directly. He launched the Blades of Athena and grappled Bellerophon. He pulled himself up to him and knocked him off of the Pegasus. Kratos cut off the Pegasus's wing, then jammed his blade into the Pegasus's neck. The Pegasus screeched, then started to fall. Kratos jumped off at the last second as the Pegasus fell off of Atlas's hand. Bellerophon got up and wiped the side of his face.

Bellerophon: The gods will _not _forgive this, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight resumed. This time, Kratos was able to attack Bellerophon directly, so the battle was much easier than before. For his part, Bellerophon attacked Kratos with his spear (which Kratos defended himself against with the Golden Fleece). Eventually, Kratos weakened Bellerophon enough to launch a final attack. Kratos sliced open Bellerophon's face with the Blades of Athena. Bellerophon grabbed his face, then swung his spear at Kratos. Kratos dodged, then swung one of _his _blades at him. Their weapons clashed and they both started to struggle. After a few seconds, Kratos punched Bellerophon and grabbed his weapon. He swung his arm and knocked Bellerophon to the end of Atlas's hand. Bellerophon got up and started to run toward Kratos. He was about to punch him, but Kratos punched him first, sending him into a brief daze. Kratos took the spear and stabbed him in the chest. Bellerophon cried out as Kratos lifted him up. He swung the spear and threw it over over the edge of Atlas's hand. Bellerophon screamed as he fell to his death. Kratos stared in his direction for a few seconds, then he turned his attention back to Atla's chains.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 10. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: This Pegasus was _not _the same one that Kratos used to fly to the Island of Creation. Since there are multiple Minotaurs, Chimeras, etc. in this series, I decided to include multiple Pegasi.


	11. Tantalus

Chapter 11: Tantalus

Setting: God of War III. After Kratos acquired the Claws of Hades.

Voice of Athena: You have acquired the Claws of Hades, Kratos. With them, summon cursed souls to attack your enemies.

Narrator: While Athena was advising him, a group of Olympus Senties appeared to attack Kratos. Taking advantage of the timing, Kratos killed them with the Claws of Hades while simultaneously developing his skills with them. After killing all of them, the barrier that prevented Kratos from leaving the arena vanished. Kratos placed the Claws of Hades on his back and started to walk to the nearby water. After he took a few steps, a voice interrupted him.

Unknown person (in a hoarse, miserable-sounding voice): Kratos. I figured the most damned out of all of us would be thrown in Hades one day!

Narrator: Kratos turned around. Standing in the water was a man. He had no clothing on, with the sole exception of a simple green loincloth. He was sickly thin, pale and unhealthy-looking. In his hand was a fancy cup. Unlike most of his body, it was completely dry. He had a small amount of dark hair on his head, which was already starting to gray. Wherever he walked, the water level seemed to reduce.

Kratos: Tantalus.

Tantalus: So, it finally happened. Zeus finally sentenced you to eternal torture! I'm sure Hades himself must be enjoying this!

Kratos: Hades is _dead_, Tantalus.

Tantalus: Hm. If you ask me, he's the lucky one, Kratos. At least _his _torment has come to an end. I've been stuck in this damn place for years. Zeus punished me for trying to feed him my son, Pelops, by condemning me to this pool. Whenever I try to drink from it, the water subsides. Whenever I try to eat the fruit that's above us, the branches move so I can't reach them.

Narrator: As he's speaking, Tantalus glanced at the ceiling. Kratos followed his gaze. The camera shifted, so the ceiling could be seen by the audience. Attached to the ceiling were dozens of branches, each bearing fruit.

Tantalus: My father loves his cruel punishments. It makes him quite a sick bastard!

Kratos: The life of our father is coming to an _end_.

Narrator: Tantalus's eyes widened. He turned back to Kratos.

Tantalus (astonished): Then, we're brothers, Kratos.

Kratos: I doubt it makes a difference, Tantalus.

Tantalus (in a much darker voice): Perhaps not, Kratos. I've been suffering for years now. This punishment will never end, even if you do kill Zeus. I crave food and water every day. It appears that the only way I can eat is to eat _you_!

Narrator: Kratos stared at him, but didn't react. Tantalus curled his fingers and stared at Kratos ravenously. He walked onto the dry platform that Kratos was on. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and prepared to fight. During the beginning of the fight, Tantalus didn't fight Kratos himself. Instead, he summoned Olympus Sentries, Lost Souls, etc. to fight Kratos for him. Whenever Kratos tried to attack Tantalus directly, Tantalus tried to bite and bleed him. So, Kratos attacked him with either the Bow of Apollo or the Claws of Hades. At one point, Tantalus dropped his cup into the water. Furious, he started to throw either loose rocks or the undead enemies at Kratos (which he reflected with the Golden Fleece). Eventually, Kratos weakened Tantalus enough to attack him directly. He rushed up to Tantalus and punched him in the jaw. Tantalus briefly staggered, then tried to bite Kratos. Kratos grabbed one of his arms and his neck and tried to get Tantalus away from him. After struggling for a few seconds, Kratos knocked Tantalus back. Then, he took out the Blades of Exile and cut open Tantalus's face with them. Tantalus staggered again, then lifted his face up, revealing that Kratos cut open his jaw. Tantalus let out a raspy hiss. The fight resumed. This time, enemies _didn't _come to Tantalus's aid. Every once in a while, Tantalus tried to grab Kratos and a brief struggle would ensue. If Tantalus succeeded, he'd bite Kratos. If Kratos succeeded, he'd punch Tantalus. Then, throw him to the ground. Eventually, Kratos weakened Tantalos enough to launch a final attack. Kratos punched Tantalos again. After recovering, Tantalus grabbed Kratos. After a brief struggle, Kratos threw Tantalus into the water. As he fell, the water drained completely. Kratos jumped and landed next to Tantalus, who was too injured to fight back. Kratos walked over to him. When he reached him, Tantalus tried to grab him again. Before he could, Kratos took out one of the Blades of Exile and cut off one of Tantalos's arms. Tantalus yelled in pain. Kratos grabbed the side of Tantalus's face. After a brief struggle, Kratos broke Tantalus's jaw. Tantalus yelled out again, then died. Instantly, the water started to refill. When it reached the top of the platform, Kratos started to swim toward it. Before he did, he dived to the bottom and picked up Tantalos's cup (which would be used as a "godly possession)."

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 11. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: Unlike most of the major opponents Kratos fought in God of War III (including in this fanfic), Tantalus was not affected by Pandora's Box. The misery was simply just caused by years of torment.


	12. Uranus

Chapter 12: Uranus

Setting: God of War III. Immediately after Kratos finished assembling the Labyrinth.

Narrator: After activating the Labyrinth, the cubic platform that Kratos was standing on suddenly shifted. Kratos dug the Blades of Exile into the sides of the wall. As the Labyrinth shifted, Daedalus screamed. Suddenly, his screams stopped. A door suddenly opened up. Kratos started to climb over to it. Before he could enter it, a large rumble suddenly shook the Labyrinth. One of Kratos's blades fell out of the wall. He quickly dug it back in. Suddenly, a giant hand broke through the wall below Kratos. It slammed onto the side of the Labyrinth and started to move upwards. Kratos climbed until he reached the end of the wall. He grappled onto a nearby hook and threw himself onto the top of the Labyrinth. The hand moved away from the top of the Labyrinth and went back down. Suddenly, a giant body (head-first) slowly rose until its chest reached the top of the Labyrinth. It looked like a Titan, evidently male. He had a very large body, even larger than the average Titan (including Cronos). He looked stronger, too. Even more than Atlas, judging by his six-pack and his buff arms. Beyond that, he looked like the average Titan. His body was extremely dark, even more than the modern sky at night. He had glowing dots throughout his body: stars, galaxies, etc. He placed a hand on the side of the Labyrinth and glared at Kratos (similar to the way Perses glared at him).

Unknown being (in a very deep voice): Kratos. The destroyer of all. You dare ascend into my domain?!

Kratos (shouting): You no longer _control _the sky, Uranus!

Uranus: I may have lost my power eons ago, Kratos, but the sky is _still _my domain. I've grown weary of you, Kratos. Because of you, I've lost my only sons that were _not _a major disappointment. I've despised them for their betrayal, but they were still my legacy. You also killed my wife, Gaia.

Kratos: I surprised _you _still care about Gaia after all she's done to you.

Uranus: I could care less about her, Kratos. What's done is done. Something _you _and the rest of my descendants don't seem to understand.

Kratos: I swore to get revenge on Zeus and I meant it, Uranus!

Uranus: That's because hatred plagues your mind, Kratos! Cronos made a _mistake _ending my rule. I have returned to take my rightful place as ruler of the cosmos! Without the Gods and the Titans, there's no one to stand in my way! And killing you shall be my first step to domination!

Narrator: Uranus started to slam his fist down onto Kratos. Kratos evaded at the last second. He glared at Uranus and took out the Blade of Exile. During the fight, Uranus slammed his fists at Kratos. Every once in a while, stars would leave his body and fly at Kratos. After getting hit by a star, part of the Labyrinth started to break and Kratos soon realized that he had to defeat Uranus before the Labyrinth was completely destroyed. Whenever Uranus slammed his fist down, Kratos attacked his arm. If he was given an opening, Kratos would fire the Bow of Apollo at Uranus's face. Eventually, Kratos weakened Uranus enough to attack him directly. He rushed up to Uranus and climbed up his arm. Uranus tried to smack his hand at Kratos but missed. Kratos jumped onto his face and blinded him with the Head of Helios. Uranus yelled out, then grabbed his face. Kratos jumped off at the last second and landed on top of the Labyrinth. Uranus started to swat at the Labyrinth at random. Kratos dodged out of the way when Uranus almost hit him.

Uranus (screaming): You'll parish here, Spartan!

Narrator: Kratos noticed two large pillars of Onyx on either side of the Labyrinth. While Uranus was momentarily blinded, Kratos ran over to the one on the left of him. He started to destroy it with the Nemean Cestus. Eventually, he succeeded and the pillar broke apart. A large portion of it fell off, forming a stake. At that moment, Uranus recovered. He growled at Kratos. The fight resumed as before. Eventually, Kratos weakened Uranus again. Instead of attacking him, he started to destroy the other pillar. After a few seconds, the pillar broke apart, creating another stake. At that moment, Uranus recovered and attacked Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened Uranus again. This time, Kratos _did _attack him directly. He rushed up to Uranus's left hand and stabbed his wrist with the Blade of Olympus. Uranus yelled out and grabbed his hand. Kratos yanked the blade out of him and rushed over to Uranus's other hand. Uranus tried to attack him, but Kratos evaded at the last second. He jumped onto Uranus's other hand and stabbed his wrist. Uranus bellowed in pain. Kratos yanked it out of him and jumped off of Uranus's hand.

Uranus: I look forward to this, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight resumed. Despite the deep cuts in his wrists (which wouldn't heal), Uranus was still a match for Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened Uranus enough to launch a final attack. Kratos rushed over to one of the stakes and grappled it with the Blades of Exile. He swung it at Uranus. The stake fell right into one of the cuts in Uranus's wrists, pinning him to the wall. Uranus cried out, then glared at Kratos. Uranus started to fire large stars at Kratos. Kratos avoided them as he rushed over to the other stake. When Kratos reached it, he grappled it with the Blades of Exile and swung it at Uranus. Uranus grabbed it at the last second. Kratos rushed over to the edge of the Labyrinth and jumped off of it. He took out the Wings of Icarus and flew over to Uranus, who tried to attack Kratos with stars again. When Kratos reached him, Uranus tried to hit him with the stake but missed. Kratos grappled Uranus's hand and pull himself toward him. He took out the Nemean Cestus and punched Uranus's hand, which hit the side of the wall and got stuck. Uranus dropped the stake. As it fell, Kratos dived down until he was underneath it. He took out the Nemean Cestus and punched it. The stake flew up until it reached Uranus. It went straight through the cut on Uranus's other wrist and pinned him to the wall. He roared as Kratos activated Icarus's Wings. He flew until he was above Uranus. He started to dive toward him. Uranus fired more stars at him but missed. Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed Uranus in the middle of his chest. Uranus bellowed again. Uranus's chest exploded and Kratos got shot through the air. As he flew above the Labyrinth, he grappled it and landed on the side of it. Kratos hoisted himself up and turned to Uranus. Uranus's head, arms, and legs all writhed. He let out a weak cry. Then, his head, arms, and legs all hanged to the side of his body, lifeless. Blood started dripping out of his chest. Kratos stared at his corpse for a moment, then headed for the side of the Labyrinth that contained the open door (which thankfully, wasn't damaged in the fight). He jumped off the Labyrinth and grappled the side of the wall. He climbed until he reached the edge of the door. Then, he jumped into it.

AN 1: I hoped you all liked Chapter 12. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: I based Kratos's fight with Uranus on his fights with the Colossus of Rhodes, Cronus, Zeus (in God of War II), Clotho, and the Hippocampus.


	13. Achilles

Chapter 13: Achilles

Setting: God of War II. The Phoenix Chamber. Immediately after Kratos acquired the urn.

Narrator: After acquiring the urn, Kratos placed it into its slot on the ground. He headed for the lever to dip it into the nearby fire. As he reached for the lever, a voice interrupted him.

Unknown Person: The Ghost of Sparta. I'm surprised you managed to get this far. Or should I _really _be surprised?

Narrator: Kratos looked up. A man was coming down the spiral staircase. He had light skin and a muscular build. He was dressed in full body armor. He wore a bronze Spartan helmet, a bronze breastplate, and bronze hoplites. Attached to his left arm was a bronze shield. In his right hand, he carried a spear.

Kratos: You underestimate me, Achilles.

Achilles: I really haven't, Kratos. Your arrogance has _always _blinded you. It caused you to become the most prideful of the Greek heroes. And the most fearful.

Narrator: Kratos glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Achilles: You always completed tasks for others based on your own desires. Even if it was for a good cause. I'm sure you think the Fates will do your bidding, Kratos, but they grow tired of your pointless quests. If they'll grant anyone's request, it'll be mine. Of all the great heroes, I've suffered the worse during the Trojan War, which you didn't even join to save your comrades. I've lost my beloved companion, Patroclus, in the clash. He died because of my stubbornness. He took my place in the war and perished at the hands of that bastard Trojan prince, Hector. After I killed Hector, I abused his deceased body to torture him in death. I was punished by the gods for my sinful act. That's why I'm here, Kratos, to change not just my fate, but the fate of Patroclus. I've worked too hard to come in second to you!

Kratos: Out of my way, Achilles, or you'll be sharing Hector's fate!

Achilles (holding up his spear): That's out of the question, Spartan. I shall be the one to reach the Sisters, and killing you shall be my next step to achieve my goal!

Narrator: The fight ensued. During the fight, Achilles swung his spear at Kratos (similar to Kratos's fight with Theseus). Various enemies also came to Achilles's aid: Hades Legionnaires, Harpies, reanimated skeletons, etc. Eventually, Kratos weakened Achilles enough to attack him directly. He cut open Achilles' face with the Blades of Athena. When Achilles grabbed the side of his face, Kratos grabbed his shield and struggled to pull it off of him. After a few seconds, he punched Achilles and knocked him to the ground. As Achilles fell, the shield slid off of his arm. Kratos smashed it with the Barbarian Hammer, breaking it into pieces. Achilles got up and rushed over to Kratos. He almost stabbed Kratos with his spear, but Kratos hit him first with the Barbarian Hammer. As Achilles fell, he let go of the spear, which started to swing violently through the air. The tip of the spear flew into the wall and got stuck. Achilles got up and glared at Kratos.

Achilles: Even without a weapon, a true warrior will _still _fight!

Narrator: The fight resumed. Despite losing his weapon, Achilles still attempted to fight Kratos. He punched and kicked at Kratos while simultaneously trying to avoid his attacks. Eventually, Kratos weakened Achilles enough to attack him again. He punched Achilles so hard he flew to the front of the Phoenix Chamber. Achilles got up and he and Kratos both ran up to each other. Achilles tried to punch him, but Kratos parried his attack and launched him into the air with the Blades of Athena. Kratos jumped into the air until he was above Achilles. He spun in the air and swung the blades at Achilles. Achilles fell to the ground and landed right into the fire. Kratos landed on the edge of the platform. He glared at the fire where Achilles fell, then started to walk over to the lever. After he took a few steps, the fire started to gurgle violently. A hand violently burst out of it. It grabbed onto the side of the Phoenix Chamber and pulled itself out. It was Achilles!

Achilles: I won't die that easily, Kratos!

Narrator: Kratos glared at him, but didn't say anything. He looked at Achilles's right heel (which seemed slightly discolored). Then, he looked up at Achilles. The fight continued. The fight was a little more challenging for Kratos because Achilles still had bits of fire on his clothes (which for some reason, wouldn't burn up). Every once in awhile, Achilles would send some of the fire at Kratos. Kratos decided that the best way to attack Achilles in this state was to use the Barbarian Hammer. That way, he could send shockwaves at him while simultaneously avoiding his flames. Eventually, Kratos weakened Achilles enough to launch a final attack. He grappled Achilles with the Blades of Athena and slammed him to the ground. He took out the Barbarian Hammer and rushed up to Achilles. Achilles tried to punch him, but Kratos smacked him with the hammer first. When Achilles fell, Kratos used the Barbarian Hammer to destroy Achilles's hoplites. Achilles got up and sent fire at Kratos. Kratos evaded it and grappled Achilles again. He threw him into the wall, next to Achilles's spear. Achilles got up and retrieved his spear. He rushed up to Kratos and tried to stab him. Krato parried his attack with the Golden Fleece and grabbed his spear. After a brief struggle, Kratos pulled the spear out of Achilles's hands. He took out the Blades of Athena and launched Achilles into the air. He took out Achilles's spear and threw it at Achilles. The spear went right through Achilles's right heel. Achilles screamed. Then, he got pinned to one of the pillars that contained the Phoenix. Achilles hung upside down, dead. Kratos glared at his corpse for a moment, then walked over to the lever. He pulled on it and the urn was placed into the fire. Instantly, the Phoenix was awakened, burning Achilles's body as it got released.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 13. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!


	14. Nemesis

Chapter 14: Nemesis

Setting: God of War: Ascension. The Lantern of Apollo (as Orkos was explaining to Kratos the origin of the Eyes of Truth).

Orkos: To keep their plan in motion, they need you back, Spartan. They will stop at nothing until you return to Lord Ares.

Kratos: Ares will have to find _another _to do his bidding.

Orkos: I know you will set things right.

A voice: No, he won't, Orkos. That's where _I _come in!

Narrator: Orkos and Kratos both turn around. Standing there was a woman in a silky, gold dress. She resembled an angel, with long light-brown hair, light-colored skin, and pure-white angel wings. She seemed to have a faint white glow surrounding her body. Her face was stern but calm. She was carrying a sword in her right hand. There was nothing in her left hand, but she did have a balance scale attached to her hip.

Kratos (angrily): What do you _want_, Nemesis?

Nemesis: To punish you for your sacrilege, Kratos. I'm the goddess of retribution. Since the Furies have failed to punish you for breaking your oath to Lord Ares, it falls to me to see you punished for it!

Narrator: Kratos glared at her, but didn't say anything.

Orkos (completely surprised): I never would have thought that _you _would have aligned yourself with the Furies, Nemesis.

Nemesis (turning toward Orkos): I owe the Furies no allegiance, Orkos. I'm simply here to make sure Kratos pays for his sins. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Orkos: Kratos _isn't _the one who should be paying for his actions!

Nemesis: He's not the only one who shall be punished, Orkos. As a Fury, _you _should know better than to sin against the Gods!

Orkos (slowly and sadly): I fear the Furies have corrupted you, Nemesis!

Nemesis: I am not associated with the Furies, Orkos. You really are pathetic! I can't image why the Furies haven't just killed you by now. You're nothing but a disappointment!

Narrator: Kratos glared at Nemesis and tightened his grip on the Blades of Chaos. He took a step closer to Nemesis, but Orkos grabbed him by the shoulder.

Orkos: Wait, Spartan! Nemesis is just as powerful as my mothers! Don't engage her!

Nemesis (smirking at Orkos): Perhaps there is hope for you yet, Orkos.

Kratos (slowly): Stay _out _of my way, Nemesis!

Narrator: Nemesis smiled at Kratos. She floated into the air and held up her sword.

Nemesis: Not happening, Spartan. Your stubbornness always made you interesting prey, but it's still not enough for you to escape your bonds. I'm giving you one last chance, Kratos. Surrender now, and the Furies will cease trying to capture you. I'll even protect you from their wrath.

Narrator: Kratos glared at her, but didn't say anything. Nemesis frowned.

Nemesis: Hm. How disappointing.

Narrator: The fight ensued. The first thing that Nemesis did was summon Delos Warriors, satyrs, etc. During the fight, she attempted to attack Kratos with her sword. Kratos fought her back, but Orkos didn't. Some of the enemies tried to attack him, but Orkos kept teleporting himself out of harm's way. It distracted them, but that was all he did. He wasn't much of a fighter. Eventually, Kratos weakened Nemesis enough to attack her directly. He punched Nemesis, causing her to stagger. Then, he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her to the ground. When Nemesis got up, Krato grabbed onto one of her wings. After a brief struggle, Kratos ripped her wing off. Nemesis screamed, then got back up.

Nemesis: I will punish you _far _worse than the Furies could ever dream of, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight resumed. It was very similar to the previous one. Only this time, Nemesis couldn't fly. Eventually, Kratos weakened Nemesis enough to attack her again. He grappled Nemesis and threw her to the ground. Nemesis tried to stab him with her sword, but Kratos blocked it and threw her to the ground. He grabbed her last remaining wing and ripped it off. Nemesis screamed again. She growled at Kratos.

Nemesis: I grow tired of this!

Narrator: The fight continued. Despite losing her wings, Nemesis was still a difficult opponent for Kratos. Unfortunately for her, Kratos still had the upper hand in this fight. After defeating the enemies, Kratos gained access to their former weapons (swords, spears, clubs, etc.). Kratos used them to attack Nemesis. Eventually, Kratos weakened her enough to launch a final attack. He swung both of his blades at Nemesis and cut open her stomach and chest. Nemesis cried out in pain, then swung her sword at Kratos. Kratos used one of his blades to block her attack. Their weapons clashed and they both struggled to gain the upper hand. After a while, Kratos spun out of the way and Nemesis swung her sword to the ground. Kratos swung his blades at her, causing Nemesis to drop her sword. Suddenly, she grabbed Kratos's arm. She used her godly power to restrain Kratos. Meanwhile, a Delos Warrior attempted to strike Orkos. Orkos suddenly vanished. The Delos Warrior ended up striking the ground. Orkos turned his head and noticed Kratos.

Orkos: Kratos!

Narrator: Orkos ran up to Nemesis. Nemesis turned to him and held up her hand. Suddenly, Orkos got restrained by a mysterious force.

Nemesis: I'll end you myself, Orkos! You're worth more dead than alive!

Narrator: Orkos suddenly disappeared. Nemesis lowered her hand.

Nemesis: What?!

Narrator: Nemesis looked around her, but she couldn't find Orkos. Orkos suddenly appeared behind Nemesis. He grabbed her sword off the ground and ran up to her. He literally stabbed her in the back. Nemesis screamed. She grabbed the sword and violently spun around. Orkos fell to the ground, moaning slightly. Nemesis picked up her sword and walked over to Orkos. She rose it above her head.

Nemesis: I shall be doing the Furies a favor by ending you!

Narrator: Before Nemesis could kill Orkos, Kratos (who got out of her spell's grip) jumped into the air and fell on top of Nemesis. Nemesis fell to the ground and looked up at Kratos. Kratos held up the Blades of Chaos, activated the Fires of Ares, then roared. He slammed the blades into Nemesis's face. Nemesis shrieked, then remained silent. Kratos pulled the blades out of her. Nemesis's body exploded into a blinding flash of light. As she exploded, Kratos covered his eyes with his arm. When the light cleared, he glared at Nemesis's remain. Orkos appeared next to him. He smiled at Kratos.

Orkos (with gratitude): Thank you, Spartan.

Narrator: Kratos turned to him, but didn't say anything. Orkos turned to the Eyes of Truth. Kratos followed his gaze.

Orkos: I suggest you get the Eyes now, Spartan. My mothers must know that you're here.

Kratos (slowly): How do I get the Eyes?

Orkos: I don't exactly know, Kratos. The Eyes have been hidden well by my mothers and Ares. You made it to the Lantern of Apollo, but your task is not yet over. I'd imagine that it will be _just _as hard to get the Eyes out of there as it was to _get _here.

Narrator: Kratos didn't say anything.

Orkos: Don't despair, Spartan. I'm sure it can be done.

Narrator: Orkos vanished. Kratos stared at the Eyes for a moment. Then, he started to explore his surroundings. When he passed the Eyes again, he noticed something next to its compartment. He picked it up. It was Nemesis's balance scale (which would now be used as an artifact).

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 14. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!


	15. Atlas

Chapter 15: Atlas

Setting: God of War III. The Chain of Balance.

Narrator: After killing the Titan, Perses, Kratos flew back up the Chain of Balance. While he was ascending the Chain, a group of Hades Harpies (from God of War II) started to dive down the Chain toward Kratos. Kratos avoided some of them, but one successfully knocked into him. Kratos yelled out. Then, he started to fall. Two of the Hades Harpies suddenly grabbed onto his arms and flew down the Chain. Kratos tried to make them let go of him by violently jolting his arms. However, they wouldn't let go. When they reached the Path of Eos, they dropped Kratos. Kratos fell into the opening between the Chain of Balance and the Icarus vents. Kratos fell for a while. Suddenly, a giant gray-colored hand reached out and grabbed Kratos. It pulled Kratos down the Chain and under the surface of the world. Kratos tried to push the fingers away, but they wouldn't budge. A face suddenly appeared before him. It was the Titan, Atlas, who was still holding up the world.

Atlas: I thought you would have learned better than to betray the Titans, Kratos! You will _never _learn!

Kratos (yelling): I grow tired of everyone's betrayal, Atlas! Zeus betrayed me, and now Gaia betrayed me in my time of need.

Atlas: She had her reasons, Kratos, and so do I! After you transported the Titans to your time, you failed to send me with you! Even after I helped you to reach the Sisters of Fate!

Kratos: I did what I _could_, Atlas!

Atlas: Not good enough, Kratos! You betrayed the Titans _long _before you killed Gaia! You are _not _worthy of being an ally of the Titans!

Kratos: Gaia never wanted me as an ally. She wanted me to be a slave!

Atlas: Nevertheless, you still would've proven yourself, Kratos.

Kratos: It makes no difference, Atlas!

Atlas (starting to look angry): You're right about that, Ghost of Sparta. And now, my fellow Titans shall be avenged!

Narrator: Atlas suddenly let go of Kratos, causing Kratos to fall into the center of his palm. His hand started to rise until it reached the solid portion of the world above. Just before he was crushed, Kratos jumped off of Atlas's hand. He grappled his wrist and swung into the air. As he fell back down, he took out the Blade of Olympus. When he reached Atlas's hand, he stabbed him in the wrist. Atlas roared. Then, his wrist exploded and his hand fell off. Kratos grappled Atlas's arm and started to slide down it. He jumped off when he reached Atlas's bent wrist and jumped onto a nearby hanging platform.

Atlas: This time, Ghost of Sparta, you _will _meet your end!

Narrator: Atlas moved his arm (the one Kratos amputated) and swung it at Kratos. Kratos grappled a nearby grappling hook and landed on another platform. Kratos turned to Atlas but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at the three remaining hands of Atlas. He also noticed that the portion of the world above Atlas had a sharp point. He turned back to Atlas and took out the Blades of Exile. The fight ensued. For his part, Atlas couldn't really fight Kratos directly because of his predicament. Instead, various enemies came to his aid: Olympus Sentries, harpies, etc. After defeating them, Atlas moved his arm again in an attempt to strike Kratos. Kratos jumped off at the last second and grappled a nearby grappling hook. He swung himself until he was close enough to Atlas's face. He let go and grappled Atlas's forehead. He swung himself again until he reached Atlas's eye. Then, he stabbed it with the Blade of Olympus. Atlas's yelled out in pain and moved his arm over his eye. Before it struck him, Kratos jumped off, then grappled Atlas's arm.

Atlas: You will _suffer _for this, Spartan!

Narrator: Kratos climbed up Atlas's arm (while avoiding falling rocks) until he reached the edge of Atlas's hand. Then, he jumped off and took out the Blade of Olympus. When he reached Atlas's palm, he stabbed him in the wrist. Atlas's wrist suddenly exploded. Then, his hand fell off. Atlas roared in pain again. Kratos slid down Atlas's arm. He jumped off when he reached a nearby grappling hook. He grappled it, then threw himself toward a nearby pillar. Atlas noticed him there and glared at him.

Atlas: You damn mortal! It's time to end this!

Narrator: Atlas blew air at Kratos, causing him to fall off the platform. He grappled it and pulled himself back up. Atlas rearranged himself until the world was supported by his shoulders. Then, he gripped the world with one of his remaining hands and broke off a piece of it. He threw it at Kratos, then held up the world again with his hands. Kratos jumped off the platform and grappled another grappling hook. He started to swing to more until he reached Atlas's shoulder. Atlas tried to strike him with one of his arms. Kratos jumped over to his arm and quickly climbed to the top of it. He jumped off and grappled another grappling hook. He jumped to an arm on the back of Atlas's body. He climbed it (while avoiding more falling rocks) until he reached the edge of Atlas's palm. He jumped off and took out the Blade of Olympus. When he reached Atlas's wrist, he stabbed it. After a few seconds, Atlas's wrist exploded and his hand broke off. Atlas yelled out again. Kratos started to fall. This time, one of Atlas's arms actually managed to strike him, causing Kratos to fall to the ground. At the last second, Kratos grappled a large rock and lowered himself safely to the ground. He landed at the foot of Atlas. Kratos looked up. Atlas was now holding up the world with his last remaining hand and his shoulders. Atlas looked up at the world, then looked down at Kratos. He glared at him, then tried to crush him with his foot. Kratos dodged out of the way. The force of Atlas's foot broke part of the ground. Steam started to come out of it. Kratos looked at it, then got an idea. During _this _fight, Kratos had to avoid getting crushed by Atlas's foot. He also had to face smaller enemies. Eventually, Atlas damaged the ground enough to unintentionally create an Icarus Vent. Kratos went over to it and jumped into the air. He activated the Wings of Icarus and flew into the air. Atlas tried to attack him again but missed. Kratos flew until he reached the bottom of the world. He deactivated the Wings of Icarus and spun 180 degrees into the air. When his feet touched the world, he leaped back to the ground. He took out the Blade of Olympus and struck Atlas's last remaining wrist. Just like before, Atlas's wrist exploded and his hand broke off. Atlas roared in pain. Kratos jumped off of Atlas's wrist as the world above started to fall. Atlas hunched over and held it up with his back and shoulders. Kratos grappled a grappling hook and jumped over to a nearby platform, which was very close to Atlas's face. He turned to Atlas. Atlas groaned, then looked up at him.

Atlas: Your actions _will _cause you to suffer one day, Kratos. You _will _regret them!

Narrator: Kratos didn't speak. Instead, he walked over to the edge of the platform. He took out the Head of Helios. Atlas's eyes widened when he noticed it.

Atlas: Don't, Ghost of Sparta!

Narrator: Kratos ignored him and charged up the Head of Helios. He sent a flash of light at Atlas. Atlas screamed and he jolted his body. The movement caused the world to fall on top of him, crushing him beneath it. The sharp portion of the world dug into Atlas's back, causing blood to spill out of him like a fountain. Kratos stared at his body, then grabbed onto another grappling hook. He moved from grappling hook to grappling hook until he reached the ground. He noticed the nearby Icarus vent, which was releasing enough gas for Kratos to reach the Surface. Kratos ran up to it, then jumped. He activated the Wings of Icarus and flew into the air. Eventually, he reached the Chain of Olympus and continued his path to the Caverns.

AN: I hope you all liked Chapter 15. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!


	16. Tartarus

Chapter 16: Tartarus

Setting: God of War: Chains of Olympus. The Jailer of Tartarus.

Narrator: After Acquiring the Gauntlet of Zeus, Kratos returned to the Jailer of Tartarus. Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard. Kratos stopped and looked around. A large being came out of the sky. When it landed on the ground, it slightly damaged it. It looked like a Titan, evidently male. He kinda looked like the Titan, Perses (whom Kratos hasn't met yet). The Titan was very muscular. His body looked like it was made of gray jagged, cracked rocks. He looked down at Kratos.

Unknown being (in a deep, rough voice): Ghost of Sparta. You are bold to escape _your _torment!

Kratos: I have business elsewhere, Tartarus!

Tartarus: Most seem to, Kratos, but retribution comes first. No one may escape from my domain without _my _approval!

Kratos: You no longer _control _this place!

Tartarus: I still have power here, Spartan. Hades may have gained my domain after the Great War, but I still have influence here! _I _decide who may leave and stay! Atlas may have escaped his torment, but _you _won't share the same fate!

Kratos: I already _have _escaped, Tartarus!

Tartarus: Not for long, Spartan! You'll be bound in chains again before you know it!

Narrator: Tartarus tried to grab Kratos, but Kratos dodged out of the way. He took out the Blades of Chaos and prepared to fight.

Tartarus: You are powerless against a primordial, Ghost of Sparta!

Narrator: Tartarus slammed the ground with his foot and created a massive shockwave. Enemies also started to appear out of the ground: Dark Satyr Grenadiers, hoplites, etc. Kratos had to fight them while avoiding Tartarus' attacks. Unfortunately, it was too dangerous for Kratos to attack Tartarus directly, so he attacked him by firing the Light of Dawn at him. Killing the enemies allowed him to regain blue orbs. Eventually, Kratos weakened Tartarus enough to attack him directly. While Tartarus was in a daze-like state, Kratos entered the room on the left and reached the floor where the Jailer of Tartarus was "sitting" on his throne. He reached the edge of the floor and jumped off. He took out the Gauntlet of Zeus and jumped on Tartarus's shoulder. Tartarus tried to grab him, but Kratos jumped at the last second. When he fell to Tartarus's arm, he punched it. Tartarus roared in pain and grabbed his arm. He glared down at Kratos and removed his hand from his arm. His arm now had a deep cut in it.

Tartarus: You'll die here, Spartan!

Narrator: The fight resumed, extremely similar to before. Eventually, Kratos weakened Tartarus enough to attack him again. Kratos headed back up to the room and jumped off the edge. Kratos landed on Tartarus's other shoulder. Tartarus tried to grab him again but missed. Kratos jumped off of his shoulder and took out the Gauntlet of Zeus. He punched Tartarus's other arm. Tartarus yelled out in pain and grabbed his arm.

Tartarus: I'll enjoy this, Ghost of Sparta!

Narrator: The fight resumed. This time, enemies _didn't _come to Tartarus's aid. Instead, Tartarus tried to do something new. He jumped into the air and tried to crush Kratos. Every time he landed back on the ground, the ground got more and more damaged. It was clear that he was trying to kill Kratos by destroying the ground. However, he was still weakened because of the cuts on his arms. So, Kratos was able to attack him up close this time. Eventually, Kratos weakened Tartarus enough to attack him again. He noticed that there were two levers on either side of the arena. He went over to the one on the left and pulled on it. A chain suddenly lowered to the ground right next to Tartarus. It had a sharp point on the bottom, most likely so it could be fastened to the wall. Kratos rushed over to the other lever and pulled on it. Another chain lowered to the ground on the opposite side of Tartarus. At that moment, Tartarus got out of his daze-like state and glared at Kratos. A final fight broke out, similar to the last one. Eventually, Kratos weakened Tartarus enough to launch a final attack. While Tartarus was still in a daze-like state, Kratos rushed over to one of the chains. He took out the Gauntlet of Zeus and punched the chain. The Chain wrapped around Tartarus's chest and his arm. Coincidently or not, the chain wrapped right through the cut on Tartarus's arm. The tip hit the other end of the wall and went straight through it. Tartarus roared, then he launched a shockwave at Kratos. Kratos evaded it and headed for the other chain. Tartarus fired another shockwave at him, but Kratos jumped into the air and took out the Gauntlet of Zeus. He punched the chain. It wrapped around Tartarus's other arm and chest and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Tartarus roared again. Kratos took a step back and looked up at Tartarus, who was completely immobile. Tartarus looked down at Kratos.

Tartarus: Don't think that you've escaped your torment, Ghost of Sparta. I may be bound, but I _will _break free. Your punishment for this has only begun!

Narrator: Kratos glared at him, but didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over to the door underneath Tartarus. He took out the Gauntlet of Zeus and destroyed the door, leading his path back to Charon.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 16. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: I based Tartarus's appearance on the Pit of Tartarus from God of War III, though it may not be that easy to tell.

AN 2: The fight was slightly inspired by Kratos's fight with Pandora's Guardian in God of War I.

AN 4: This chapter was a request by Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope this chapter was to your liking! If anyone has any requests for a chapter, don't hesitate to send a review or a private message!


	17. Achelous

Chapter 17: Achelous

Setting: God of War: Ghost of Sparta. The final Gate of Crete.

Narrator: After acquiring the Key of Crete, Kratos headed for the keyhole to activate the door. He took out the key and was about to put it in its slot, but a rumbling sound interrupted him. He looked up as a massive flood of water engulfed the region. A figure rose out of the water. It appeared to be a man, with long, flowing dark brown hair, light skin, dark eyes, and a long dark brown beard. His body was pale but muscular. He wore a simple white himation. He glared at Kratos when he noticed him.

Unknown man: Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta. I hope you know that destroying Atlantis will cause you to earn Poseidon's wrath.

Kratos: I fear little from the gods, Achelous.

Achelous: That would explain your boldness, Spartan. What brings _you _to Hercules' sacred city?

Kratos: My intentions are _not _your concern!

Achelous: Perhaps, but _my _intentions shall be of concern to you!

Narrator: Kratos glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Achelous: I've watched you over the years, Ghost of Sparta! Killing Ares has earned you a reputation amongst both the Gods _and _mankind! You may have earned the title as God Slayer, but you're _still _just a mortal!

Kratos: I care little about how the gods feel about me, Achelous!

Achelous: You should, Spartan. It was the gods who have allowed you to emerge victorious in your battles. You killed Ares _not _because of your skills, Spartan. You won that fight because the Gods granted you their favoritism. Without their support, you're nothing.

Kratos: You underestimate me, Achelous. Now get out of my way, or you'll be _sharing _Ares' fate!

Narrator: Achelous rose his fist into the air. A gust of water suddenly burst out of the newly-created pool in the center of the arena.

Achelous: I've suffered the defeat at the hands of a mortal _once_, Spartan. I _won't _fail again!

Narrator: Kratos took out the Blades of Athena. He and Achelous spent a moment just glaring at each other. The scene shifted to the Grave Digger, who smiled in their direction.

Grave Digger: Heh. It appears that Kratos will carry on his legacy. How expected.

Narrator: The Grave Digger laughed kind of insanely. Then, he started to dig a new grave. The scene shifted back to Kratos and Achelous. Then, the fight ensued. Achelous fought Kratos as a giant wall of water surrounded his body. Suddenly, the water surrounding Achelous spread throughout the arena, except for a small portion, which would remain dry for Kratos to stand on. For his part, Achelous fought Kratos by firing bursts of water at him. Whenever Kratos got hit, he was thrown against either the ground, a pile of rocks, or a nearby nymph. Periodically, hideous mermaid-like creatures (most likely sea nymphs) popped out of the water to attack Kratos. Whenever Kratos weakened one, he'd grab it and throw it out of the water. Then, he'd activated Thera's Bane and stab it, killing it. For their part, the nymphs attacked Kratos by dragging him under the water. While struggling to break free, the nymphs started to bite him. Then, he'd grab the nymph and shove it off of him. He'd stab it with one of the Blades of Athena and force them out of the water. Then, he'd dash out of the water. Very early into the fight, Kratos realized that the best way to attack Achelous was by either attacking him with the Blades of Athena (with Thera's Bane, if that was possible) in the air whenever he could get close enough to him or by grappling and throwing rocks at him that periodically floated in the water. Eventually, Kratos weakened Achelous enough to attack him directly. He activated Thera's Bane and swung _both _of his blades at Achelous. After recovering, Achelous sent a nymph at Kratos. Kratos activated Thera's Bane again and stabbed the nymph at the last second. He swung the nymph and flung it at Achelous. Kratos took a few steps back, then started to rush toward Achelous. When he reached the edge of the water, he jumped into the air and grappled Achelous. He pulled himself toward him and stabbed him in the chest. He pulled the blades out of him. Achelous tried to grab him, but Kratos got out of the way and stabbed Achelous again with both of his blades. He jumped very high into the air and pulled on his blades. Achelous got pulled away from the water and Kratos threw him toward the only dry spot on the ground. Kratos jumped through the water and swam quickly through it. When he reached the edge of the water, he dashed through it and burst through the air. He grappled Achelous again as he landed on the ground. He swung the blades and threw Achelous against the massive door. As Achelous fell to the ground, Kratos put his blades away and walked over to Achelous. When he reached Achelous, he grabbed him and slammed him against the door. Achelous tried to strike Kratos with rapidly flowing water, but Kratos evaded at the last second. He grappled Achelous with the Blades of Athena and pulled himself toward him. He ripped the blades out of him and rose them above his head. He activated Thera's Bane and stabbed Achelous right through the chest. Achelous cried out in pain.

Achelous (weakly and very slowly): Your actions will one day cause your downfall... Ghost of Spartan.

Narrator: Kratos ignored him and brutally ripped the blades out of Achelous. Achelous cried out again as his body exploded into nothing. The nearby water started to rise out of control and the nymphs that inhabited it suddenly all got wiped out. Before the water got too out of hand, Kratos walked over to a nearby damaged portion of the wall and activated Thera's Bane. The wall exploded and the water rushed out of the arena. After the water cleared out, Kratos noticed something at the corner of the arena and walked over to it. It was a bull carving that once belonged to Achelous, which would be now used as a "Relic of the Gods." With no other reason to stay, Kratos used the Key of Crete to activate the door. After it opened, Kratos found himself in the Mounts of Aroania and closer to the path to his brother, Deimos.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 17. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: This chapter was a recommendation by Undeath9087. Thanks again for the suggestion. I hope that this chapter was to your satisfaction! If anyone else has a suggestion for a chapter, don't hesitate to ask!


	18. Selene

Chapter 18: Selene

Setting: God of War III. After the death of Helios.

Narrator: After killing Helios and acquiring his head, the Sun vanished behind storm clouds. With little remorse in mind, Kratos walked over to Helios's shield and picked it up. Left in total darkness (with the sole exception of the Full Moon and occasional lightning bolts), Kratos held up Helios' head and used it as a lantern. He walked over to the wall and held up Helios's head. Suddenly, the sound of horses interrupted him. Kratos lowered the head and turned in the horses' direction. There were no horses. Instead, standing there was a woman. She had pure black hair in ringlets with a crescent-shaped hair decoration in it. Her skin was pale, the color of chalk. She wore a revealing chiton (which exposed one of her breasts) and sandals. She was also wearing a veil, which blew wildly in the wind. A silver bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. It showed two bulls with their horns positioned to resemble the Moon.

Unknown woman: You should know better than to challenge the gods, Spartan. Your quest for vengeance will bring about the downfall of the gods and mankind!

Kratos: I care little for their suffering, Selene.

Selene: I'm not surprised, Kratos. You always put your interests before others!

Narrator: Selene turned to the remains of Helios.

Selene: Including my brother.

Kratos: Helios brought this upon himself.

Selene: Perhaps, but my brother had good intentions.

Narrator: Kratos glared at her, but he didn't say anything.

Selene: Without my brother, you sealed the fate of mankind. No one but Helios can bestow mankind with the Sun's life-giving light. I hope your satisfied, Ghost of Sparta!

Kratos: Not until I kill Zeus!

Selene: Zeus was never destined to die at your hands, Kratos. Your just wasting your time.

Kratos: The Fates no longer _control _our destinies, Selene.

Selene: Thanks to you, that is. You will _never _reach Olympus, Spartan! The remaining gods will defend Zeus against you!

Kratos: Poseidon said the same thing before I _killed _him!

Selene (growing tiresome): You don't understand, Spartan! As long as the gods protect Zeus, you will _never _succeed!

Kratos: The reign of the Olympians are coming to an end, Selene!

Selene: Perhaps, Spartan, but it all ends here!

Narrator: Selene turned her head and stared into the sky. A chariot suddenly flew toward the edge of the arena. The chariot was silvery-looking, with an image of the moon on the front. It was pulled by three pure white horses. The chariot and the horses all seemed to emit a silvery glow. Selene jumped into the chariot when it flew close to the edge. After Selene jumped into the chariot, the horses started to look different. They started to turn green and slightly sickly-looking. They also seemed to have become slower. Despite this, they were still able to pull the chariot at record-breaking speed. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and prepared to fight. During the fight, Olympus Sentries and Legionnaires came to Selene's aid. Kratos had to fight Selene by firing the Bow of Apollo or by flinging enemies at her. Selene didn't fight Kratos per se, but she _did _defend herself. Eventually, Kratos weakened Selene enough to attack her directly. He waited until her chariot flew closer to the edge again. Then, he grappled the side of her chariot. After a brief struggle, Kratos swung his blades and smashed Selene's chariot against the wall. The chariot broke and the horses seemed to have been killed. When the chariot crashed, Selene got thrown out of it and landed in the center of the arena.

Selene (as she hit the ground): Ah!

Narrator: Selene got up and glared at Kratos. Her body rose into the air.

Selene: You brought this upon yourself, Spartan!

Narrator: Suddenly, Selene's body got engulfed in bright, white light. She floated back to the ground. Then, the light disappeared. In its place was a snow-white heifer. Unlike most cows, the heifer had bull's horns. She glared at Kratos. Stoically, Kratos just stared at it as he gripped the Blades of Exile. During _this _fight, Selene _did _attack Kratos directly. She charged at Kratos, who had to constantly dodge her attacks. Periodically, Selene would unintentionally charge right into the wall, which left her temporarily dazed. This state allowed Kratos to attack her. However, it wouldn't last very long. Eventually, Kratos weakened Selene enough to launch a final attack. He stabbed Selene and grappled her. Then, he swung her into the wall. Selene got up and charged at Kratos. Kratos dodged her attack. Then, he grappled her again. He pulled himself closer to her and jumped onto her back. He held onto her with his left hand and attacked her with his right one. He stabbed her neck about ten times. Then, he let go of her and stabbed her with _both _of his blades. He jumped off of her and pulled on his blades. After a brief struggle, he swung Selene into the wall again. He rushed over to her and punched her in the face. Selene staggered as Kratos punched her over and over again. Then, Kratos punched her even harder, causing a dent to appear into the wall. While Selene was weakened, Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus. He stabbed Selene in the side, where her heart would be (as a cow). Selene bellowed. Then, she transformed back into her goddess form. The blade was now lodged into her chest as opposed to her side. She glared at Kratos.

Selene: My death will _not _benefit you, Ghost of Spartan!

Narrator: Kratos ignored her and ripped the blade out of her chest. Selene let out a loud cry. Then, her body fell over, dead. Kratos stared at her body for a moment. Then, he looked up at the sky. The light of the Moon started to fade until none of it remained, causing the world to become even darker. The storm caused by Helios's death seemed to have intensified. Kratos looked back at Selene's remains as lightning flashed. Suddenly, Kratos heard someone behind him.

Unknown person (in a soft, sad voice): I was hoping that someday you would have changed your ways, Ghost of Sparta.

Narrator: Kratos turned around. Standing there was Eos, dressed in the same revealing attire that she wore in God of War: Chains of Olympus. Her body still emitted a golden glow, although it wasn't as bright as it was before.

Eos: I suppose Zeus has sealed your fate.

Kratos: I am what Zeus and the Gods have made me! What business do you have with me, Eos?

Eos: The destruction of Olympus has caused me to lose my very essence, Kratos. I would love to help you see reason, but now I see that it would be pointless. I have no wish to fight you. Especially in my current state. However, it can't hurt to try to _persuade _you. Can you reconsider this path of vengeance?

Kratos: I will not rest until Zeus falls before me.

Eos: That's what I feared, Ghost of Sparta. I hope you come to your senses one day before the world is destroyed.

Narrator: Eos walked very gracefully over to Helios's body and started to tend to it. Kratos stared at her for a moment. Then, he chose to leave her be. He walked over to the remains of Selene's chariot and picked up her bracelet (which would now be used as a "Godly Possession)." By choice, Kratos walked over to Eos.

Eos (acknowledging his presence): You may have killed my brother, Spartan, but I cannot bear the thought of you suffering for your actions. Zeus will punish you for all eternity after he kills you. Keep that in mind.

Narrator: Kratos stared at her for a moment. Then, he walked back over to the wall. He took out the Head of Helios and held it up to the wall. The light from it revealed a hidden door, which Kratos then entered.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 18. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: Like most of the Gods in God of War III, Selene and Eos were _both _affected by Pandora's Box after Kratos opened it. Selene was affected by disease. Hence why her horses got sick in her presence. Eos was affected by toil, hence why she was so focused on tending to her deceased brother as opposed to dealing with Kratos. She'll eventually tend to Selene, too.

AN 3: Since this video game is somewhat interactive, players can choose to talk to Eos as she's tending to her deceased brother. Her final comment to Kratos is the player's choice. If (s)he attempted to speak to her again, she would say things like "I know you have my brother's head. I know that I will _never_ get it back. Could I at least put an Obol in his mouth so my brother can find peace in Hades?," "At least my brother and my sister's can avoid what's coming next," etc.


	19. Menelaus

Chapter 19: Menelaus.

Setting: God of War: Ascension. After Kratos saw the illusion of the Spartan King.

Voice of Gaia: After witnessing the illusion of his fellow Spartans, Kratos found himself plagued by the memories of his servitude to Ares and his time as the once-great Spartan general. His mind shifted again to a new memory: his time on the boat that left the Harbour of Kirra.

Narrator: A new flashback ensues, showing Kratos (impatiently) on the boat roughly three weeks ago. Suddenly, the boat docks. Kratos looked around, then rushed over to the captain.

Kratos: What is the meaning of this?

Captain: Before we reach our destination, Spartan, we need to pick up some supplies.

Narrator: The captain turned to the other crew members that were getting off the boat. Kratos followed his gaze.

Captain: They're off to find food and water for the journey. If you want, you can go with them. We could use more rope.

Narrator: Kratos glared at him, but didn't say anything. He left the boat and followed the crew members. After a while, they came to a gate.

Voice of Gaia: Upon reaching the gate, Kratos found himself in the one place that he long sought: Sparta. His home, and pride and joy. Knowing that his time there was short, Kratos focused only on finding the rope for the journey.

Random villager (in a panicked tone of voice): Is that Kratos?!

Narrator: The villager fled when he noticed Kratos. Kratos ignored the villagers and continued to look for rope. After a while, he came up to a palace. He noticed an epitaph on the palace wall and read it. It said, "Palace of Menelaus, the King of Sparta. Together with his beautiful wife, Helen, Menelaus rules over the glorious Spartan empire, earning himself the title as a respected and feared ruler by his enemies. After his wife was stolen from him by Paris, the prince of Troy, Menelaus raged a devastating war against Troy to win her back. This war brought about Troy's downfall and Helen's safe return. A warning to all who attempts to win her heart." After reading it, Kratos walked over to the front of the palace. Two guards instantly blocked the door and held up their weapons.

Random Guard: Halt! Who goes there?!

Narrator: Kratos stepped closer, allowing them to see him more clearly.

Second guard (astonished): Kratos?! The former general of Sparta?

Narrator: The two guards looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Then, they turned back to Kratos.

The first guard: You dare show yourself after abandoning your fellow Spartans?!

Narrator: The first guard rushed at Kratos with his spear. Just before he reached Kratos, Kratos grabbed his spear and shoved the guard to the ground. He stabbed the guard with the spear, killing him. The second guard growled at Kratos. Then, he rushed toward him. Kratos took out the Blades of Chaos. When the guard got close enough to him, Kratos grappled him. He swung him into the wall, killing him. Kratos placed the Blades of Chaos onto his back. Then, he walked into the palace. He walked down the hall until he came to a massive door. He opened it up and entered the room.

Voice of Gaia: Upon opening the door, Kratos found himself in the throne room of Menelaus, the King of Sparta. Surrounded by guards, Menelaus prided himself in his position and his quest for power.

Narrator: Menelaus turned around when he heard the door opened. He had light skin and a muscular built. He had medium-length dark brown hair in waves, with a wavy dark brown beard. He was wearing a chlamys, sandals, and a Spartan helmet. He glared at Kratos.

Menelaus: Kratos. Of all the disappointments I've seen, I _never _would have expected you to return. You of all people should know what we do to traitors and cowards.

Narrator: Kratos didn't say anything, although he _did _return Menelaus's glare.

Menelaus: Nothing to say?

Narrator: Menelaus briefly laughed. Then, he started to walk around Kratos.

Menelaus: How disappointing. I was hoping that you would have explained yourself, Kratos. I suppose that I chose my general poorly. Only a _coward _would cry to the gods for help in his time of need.

Kratos: I'm not the same man I once was, Menelaus. My days as a coward are over!

Menelaus: I doubt that, Kratos. A warrior such as yourself will _never _change. You'll be a coward for the rest of your life!

Kratos: A _true _coward relies on others to protect him, Menelaus.

Narrator: Menelaus scoffed as he headed for his throne. Then, he sat on it.

Menelaus: I think we're done here, Kratos. Kill him!

Narrator: Menelaus's guards walked over to Kratos with their weapons pointed at him. Stoically, Kratos took out the Blades of Chaos and prepared to fight. The battle ensued. Every time Kratos killed a guard, he gained access to their weapons (spears, shields, etc.). After Kratos killed about thirty guards, Menelaus got fed up.

Menelaus: Ah! _I'll _deal with you myself!

Narrator: Menelaus grabbed a massive spear next to his throne and got up. He lifted the spear into the air and let out a warrior's cry. The fight continued. Menelaus proved to be a natural warrior, even to Kratos. Not only could he fight, but he was _extremely _athletic. Periodically, he'd jump into the air and slam his spear onto the ground. Every time he did that, he'd create a shockwave and enemies would appear out of the ground. Eventually, Kratos weakened Menelaus enough to launch a final attack. He grabbed Menelaus' spear and struggled to pull it out of his grip. After a few seconds, he slammed Menelaus to the ground and ripped the spear out of his hands. Menelaus got up and rushed to Kratos. He tried to punch him, but Kratos stabbed him in the chest and knocked him back to the ground. After Menelaus fell, Kratos jumped into the air and roared. Then, he stabbed Menelaus in the head. Menelaus yelled out in pain before dying. Kratos stared at him for a moment. Then, he picked up Menelaus's helmet (which would now be used as an artifact). After that, Kratos left the throne room. He looked around the palace (killing any guards that stood in his way) until he came to another large door. He opened it and came into a bedroom. A woman was sitting on a massive bed. She was strikingly beautiful, almost as much as Aphrodite was. Her skin was rather light. She had long dark, wavy hair in braids. She wore a red silk peplos, sandals, and various jewelry on her arms, wrists, and neck. Unlike most other women Kratos had encountered, Helen's breasts weren't visible, although her peplos was still very revealing. She looked up and got into a seductive pose when she noticed Kratos.

Voice of Gaia: Upon entering the chambers, Kratos found himself in the presence of Helen, the most beautiful mortal woman in the world. A daughter of Zeus. Since she was a child, various men had vied for her hand. A compromise was made, and Menelaus won her hand. Though that hasn't stopped others from attempting to be with her.

Helen (in a seductive voice): Kratos. I never thought I would have seen _you _again in person.

Kratos (walking over to her): I've had too much on my plate, Helen.

Helen: What brings you back home, Ghost of Sparta?

Kratos: I seek to break my bond with the God of War, but I need rope for my journey.

Helen: I see. There's some next to the wall over there.

Narrator: Helen pointed to the wall. Kratos follows her gaze. Sure enough, there was a pile of rope next to the wall.

Helen: I'm surprised my husband let you into his palace. Ever since the incident with Paris, Menelaus refused to show any hospitality towards guests, especially men.

Kratos (refusing to make eye contact): Menelaus is _dead_, Helen.

Narrator: Helen's eyes widened. She looked at the ground.

Helen: I see...

Narrator: Helen looked up at Kratos.

Helen: It seems Sparta needs a new king. How would _you _like the throne, Kratos?

Kratos: Ruling Sparta is _not _my intention, Helen.

Helen (softly): That's your choice, Kratos.

Narrator: Kratos didn't say anything. Instead, he started to head over to the rope, but Helen grabbed him by the shoulder.

Helen: Not so fast, Kratos. My rope has a price. Will you pay it?

Narrator: Kratos, understanding what she meant, didn't say anything. Instead, it fell to the player to make the choice. After hitting "yes," the sex minigame began. Kratos got onto the bed and put his hand on Helen's arm. Helen leaned back unto the bed as Kratos joined her. To censor it, the camera instead showed a mirror that was resting on a nearby nightstand. During the sex minigame, the stand started to rapidly shake. Eventually, the mirror fell off the stand and shattered as the sex minigame came to an end. The camera then showed Helen, who was starting to sit up in her bed.

Helen (satisfied): You really _are _remarkable, Kratos.

Narrator: Helen gestured to the rope.

Helen: Take it. You've earned it.

Narrator: Finished with the task, Kratos walked over to the wall and took the rope. He left Helen's chambers and the palace (killing guards along the way). When he returned to the ship, he saw the crew carrying crates onto it. He walked onto the ship and went over to the captain.

Captain (acknowledging Kratos): Did you find any rope?

Narrator: Kratos handed him the rope.

Captain (taking the rope from Kratos): Good.

Narrator: The captain briefly examined the rope. Then, he handed the rope to a nearby member of the crew.

Captain (turning back to Kratos): That should be enough.

Narrator: Kratos walked away from the captain. He looked back at his beloved city one last time as the ship started to sail away. The flashback ended. In the present time, Kratos was still at the prison at Hecatonchires. He looked up at where Tisiphone flew away. Then, he continued his quest.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 19. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: The fight scene with Menelaus was inspired by Kratos' fights with the Barbarian King, Hercules, Theseus and slightly on Pollux and Castor. Even though Kratos "saw" the King of Sparta in his illusion, we'll just say that wasn't Menelaus, but a different king. Probably his predecessor.

AN 3: Kratos' encounter with Helen was mainly based on his encounter with Aphrodite in God of War III. This was the first time I mentioned a sex scene in more detail. Honestly, it felt weird to write about.


	20. Medea

Chapter 20: Medea

Setting: God of War II. The Auditorium of Atropos.

Narrator: After forcing the translator to read the words from the book, Kratos sacrificed him to activate the path to the Sisters of Fate. A reddish hologram of Lahkesis suddenly appeared. Kratos walked over to her.

Hologram of Lahkesis: Kratos. Like a fiery phoenix who has resurrected from its ashes, you too search for a second chance at life. Find these ashes and free the phoenix. Only then will you find the path to the Temple of the Fates.

Narrator: The hologram of Lahkesis activated a nearby door. Then, it disappeared. Kratos walked over to the door. He was about to grab the Warrior's Skull that was lodged into its carving, but before he could, it suddenly vanished. Kratos jolted his arm. Then, he started to look around for the Warrior's Skull. Suddenly, he stopped and dodged out of the way as a fireball flew in his direction. He took out the Blades of Athena and got into a battle stance. Standing in the middle of the room was a woman. She had light skin and very dark hair in waves and curls. She was dressed in a revealing red and white peplos. She was wearing sandals and various jewelry on her body: earrings, a golden necklace, and golden wristbands. She was also wearing a gold tiara with jewels embedded in it. Her hand was raised like she just threw something. She lowered it when Kratos noticed her.

Unknown Woman: After _everything _you have earned, you _still _seek to change your destiny? Fate works in mysterious ways, doesn't it, Ghost of Sparta?

Kratos: I never asked for my so-called "rewards," Medea. All I asked the Gods for was to get these nightmares stolen from my head.

Medea: You don't _know _nightmares, Kratos. I was once a powerful and respected princess. As a follower of Hecate, I've been given immense power! My powers led to nothing but betrayal and heartbreak! It's time that my problems come to an end!

Kratos: Your problems are _not _my concern!

Medea: Aren't they? You want the same thing I do, Kratos: to change your fate. Why else would you come to the Island of Creation?

Narrator: Kratos narrowed his eyes at her, but he didn't say anything.

Medea: Hm. That's what I thought. I sacrificed everything for my former husband, Jason! That bastard left me for someone else just for political power! He dumped me in the streets like I was worthless to him!

Kratos: Jason is _dead_, Medea!

Narrator: Medea turned to Kratos.

Medea: It seems the Fates have favored me already! It's not right that we have to sin for what the Fates decree! I've done no wrong against the gods!

Kratos (slowly): You did slaughter your own _brother_, Medea.

Narrator: Medea turned back to Kratos and narrowed her eyes at him.

Medea (angrily): You're the last person who should be lecturing me about killing family, Kratos!

Narrator: Kratos returned her glare. He tightened his grip on the Blades of Athena.

Medea: I suffered too much to accept this fate, Kratos. I _will _change my fate, and _no one _will get in my way!

Narrator: Medea rose her hand into the air, which started to glow. Suddenly, the sound of roaring was heard. Medea turned her head as a chariot flew into the air. The chariot was made of gold and pulled by two red and black dragons. Medea suddenly vanished. She reappeared outside of the Auditorium of Atropos. The second she reappeared, she fell into the chariot, which flew underneath her. Under Medea's presence, the dragons pulled the chariot at record-breaking speeds. Kratos watched her for a moment. Then, his attention shifted as a group of Fate Sentries appeared out of the ground. During the fight, Medea was too fast in her chariot for Kratos to fight her. Kratos took advantage of the nearby Fates Statue. He used it and the Amulet of the Fates to slow down time. However, because of the chariot, Kratos had to either attack Medea by jumping into the air or by using Typhon's Bane. Eventually, Kratos weakened Medea enough to attack her directly. While time was still slowed down, he went over to the edge of the arena. He grappled Medea's chariot and pulled himself toward the front of it. At that point, the effects of the Amulet of the Fates wore off. Medea conjured up a fire into her hand and move it toward Kratos. Kratos blocked it with the Blades of Athena. After a brief struggled, Kratos blocked the attack and cut open her face. Medea grabbed the side of her face as it started to bleed. Not wasting any time, Kratos literally kicked her out of the chariot. Next, Kratos jumped toward one of the dragons and landed on its back. He took out one of the Blades of Athena and sliced the dragon's neck open. The dragon roared before dying. While the other dragon struggled to pull the chariot, Kratos jumped onto its back and took out the Spear of Destiny. He lodged it through the dragon's face. The dragon roared as Kratos ripped the spear out of it. Kratos jumped off the chariot as it started to plummet toward the Earth. He landed on the edge of the arena and took out the Blades of Athena. He got into a battle stance as Medea got up and floated into the air. She glared at him. The fight continued. This time, Kratos was able to fight Medea directly. The first thing Medea did was conjure up a green bolt of energy. She threw it at the nearby mirror that Kratos used to briefly travel through time. After a few seconds, the mirror changed to a more greenish color. Suddenly, a High Priest of the Fates came out of it. He placed his scroll on the ground and summoned a Minotaur as _another _High Priest of the Fates came out of the Mirror. During this battle, Kratos could _still _attack Medea, but it wasn't very easy since she seemed to be protected by a force field of some sort. At one point, Kratos hit the mirror with the Blades of Athena. The mirror instantly cracked a little. Every time Kratos tried to attack the mirror, the enemies (including Medea) tried to defend it. Kratos decided to use the Amulet of the Fates to slow down time. This allowed him to attack the mirror without being interrupted. Eventually, Kratos completely destroyed the mirror. The mirror instantly unleashed a massive green blast that killed all of the enemies and severely weakened Medea. Kratos rushed up to her and did a final attack. He took out both of the Blades of Athena and sliced open Medea's face. Medea placed her hand on the side of her face. Then, she summoned fire with her other hand. She moved her hand toward Kratos, who blocked her attack with the Blades of Athena. After a brief struggle, Kratos forcefully moved her hand out of the way and sliced open her arm. He grabbed it and yanked it off. Medea screamed and grabbed the remainder of her arm. Kratos hit Medea in the face with her severed hand. The flame in it burned Medea's face. Medea screamed again. Kratos slammed her body to the ground and grabbed the side of her head. He brutally snapped her neck. Medea instantly fell to the ground, dead. Kratos got up and stared at her corpse. Then, he turned toward the door. The Warrior's Skull suddenly reappeared in its slot. Kratos walked back over to the door and removed the Warrior's Skull from it. Then, he opened the door and continued his path toward the Phoenix.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 20. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: In case anyone's wondering, the color of Medea's magic on the mirror was _not _connected to the Sisters of Fate. According to a website I looked up, the color green symbolizes success energy and growth rejuvenation in certain witchcraft practices. I thought it would be appropriate to make it green.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope you liked the chapter! If you (or anyone else) has another suggestion for a chapter, don't hesitate to write a review and/or send me a private message!


	21. Dionysus

Chapter 21: Dionysus

Setting: God of War III. Outskirts of the Chamber of the Flame (where Kratos first fought the Cyclops Enforcers).

Narrator: After killing the enemies, Kratos walked over to the door underneath the giant statues of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Before he could reach it, fresh vines suddenly crawled all over the door, preventing Kratos from opening it. Kratos stopped in place and stared at the door. After a second, he turned around. Standing at the edge of the arena was a man. He had long untidy dark brown hair in waves and curls and dark eyes. He wore a revealing white himation, sandals, and grapevines and ivy leaves in his hair. In his hand was a golden chalice, which suddenly filled to the top with wine. A staff was leaning against the edge of the arena next to him. It had a pine cone, ivy leaves and grapevines attached to it. The guy took a sip of his wine. Then, he looked up at Kratos.

Unknown Man: Kratos. I'm surprised to see you alive. I thought Zeus' lightning bolt sent you to Hades.

Kratos: The depths of Hades could _never _hold me, Dionysus!

Dionysus: I've been there, Kratos. I was killed _long _before my birth, and yet I _still _survived. Care to celebrate?

Narrator: A wine glass suddenly appeared in the air. It flew over to Kratos. Kratos swatted it away.

Kratos: Getting drunk is _not _my intention!

Dionysus: Perhaps, but it is mine!

Narrator: Dionysus drank from his chalice again. His wine glass instantly started to refill itself.

Dionysus: I don't suppose you've returned from Hades to have a second chance at life, have you?

Kratos: My intentions are _not _your concern, Dionysus!

Dionysus: If you seek to destroy my home, Kratos, it is.

Narrator: Kratos glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Dionysus (taking a step closer): I'm sure your mind is plagued, Kratos. Everybody else's seems to be. Including my own, and it's _not _caused by wine this time.

Kratos: I care little for the Gods' suffering, Dionysus!

Dionysus: Hm. That was the response I was, unfortunately, expecting from you. It's a shame that you're my brother, Kratos. Otherwise, I might not feel bad about killing you!

Narrator: Kratos glared at him again.

Dionysus (taking another sip of his wine): Then again, you did kill our brethren and mankind in your quest for vengeance. Killing you is something that the Furies themselves could excuse!

Narrator: Dionysus grabbed the thyrsos (his sacred staff) and pointed it at Kratos. Instantly, grapevines appeared from the edge of the arena. They crawled over to Kratos. Kratos dodged out of the way as the vines suddenly grew thorns. He got into a battle stance. The battle ensued. Because of the vines, Kratos couldn't safely reach Dionysus. They were too long for him to fly over. Instead, Kratos decided to destroy the vines. Periodically, the vines attacked him. The damage the vines caused Kratos varied based on their sizes. If Kratos got hit by the ivy, he would be temporarily dazed (most likely because of poison). If he didn't get out of it in time, the vines would strike him. Eventually, Kratos destroyed enough of the vines to make a path to Dionysus. When he reached him, Dionysus summoned a vine to attack Kratos. Kratos dodged it and grappled it with the Blades of Exile. After a brief struggle, Kratos broke off the top of the vine. He hurled it at Dionysus, which went right through his chest. Dionysus briefly staggered. Then, he yanked the vine out.

Dionysus (tossing the vine aside): Well played, Spartan, but it's _not _enough!

Narrator: The fight continued. This time, Kratos fought Dionysus in a very secluded part of the arena. The battleground was circular and surrounded by vines and ivy. For his part, Dionysus attacked Kratos by either summoning vines or by attacking Kratos himself with the thyrsos. Every time Dionysus moved, he staggered from drunkenness. Every once in a while, Kratos and/or Dionysus accidentally stepped on a vine. This caused them to take damage and prevented them from moving. However, it did provide an excellent opportunity to attack. Eventually, Kratos weakened Dionysus, causing him to suddenly disappear. He reappeared at the other edge of the arena. Dionysus took out his chalice and started to drink from it. To reach him, Kratos had to destroy the vines and ivy. He had about twenty seconds to reach Dionysus and activate the minigame. If he failed, Dionysus recovered some health and summoned vines. The vines would attack Kratos and threw him back into the secluded area, where the fight would continue. When Kratos managed to reach him, he punched Dionysus in the face. Dionysus tried to hit Kratos with his staff, but Kratos grabbed it. After a brief struggle, Kratos swung the staff and Dionysus flew to the ground. Kratos tightened his grip on the staff, causing it to snap in half. At that point, Dionysus got up. The vines started to retreat from the arena.

Dionysus: Let's try another approach, brother!

Narrator: Dionysus raised his arm. Suddenly, a group of half-naked men and women appeared. Kratos raised an eyebrow. Then, he took out the Blades of Exile. During this fight, Kratos had to fight Dionysus _and _his followers. Periodically, Dionysus' followers dogpiled him. After a brief struggle, Kratos forced them to get off of him, killing most of them in the process. Eventually, Kratos weakened Dionysus enough to launch a final attack. Dionysus teleported to the edge of the arena and started to drink from his chalice again. Kratos had to fight off Dionysus' followers to reach him. When he reached him, he grabbed Dionysus' chalice and knocked him to the ground. He threw the chalice away and kicked Dionysus. Dionysus got up and summoned a vine. Kratos grappled the vine and pulled himself on top of it. He started to run on the vine until he reached the edge of it. He jumped into the air and took out the Blades of Exile. Then, he grappled Dionysus. He pulled himself toward him and lodged his shoulder into his chest. Dionysus fell to the ground with Kratos on top of him. Then, Kratos proceeded to punch Dionysus repeatedly. When he was finished, he placed his thumbs on the inside of Dionysus' mouth and his other fingers on the outside. Dionysus grabbed onto his hands. After a brief struggle, Kratos ripped open Dionysus' jaw. He got up as blood started to spill out of Dionysus. Dionysus' lifeless body suddenly got engulfed in flames. Then, his body exploded. The explosion caused the flames to spread throughout the arena. All of the vines and ivy instantly got burned up, but none of Dionysus' followers did. Suddenly, the vines all broke. They fell off the edge, bringing Dionysus's screaming followers with them. Stoically, Kratos walked away from Dionysus' body. He picked up Dionysus' thyrsos, which would now function as a "godly possession." Kratos turned toward the door and took out the Bow of Apollo. He used it to destroy the dead vines that were blocking the door. After that, he went up to the door and opened it. He headed inside toward his destination: the Flame of Olympus.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 21. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: Like the rest of the Gods, Dionysus was also affected by Pandora's Box. He was affected by hunger, hence why he kept drinking throughout the fight.

AN 3: Kratos' battle with Dionysus was somewhat inspired by his battles with Poseidon, Perseus, and Hercules. It was also somewhat based on his conversations with Hera in The Forum.


	22. Ganymede

Chapter 22: Ganymede

Setting: The beginning of God of War III.

Narrator: After giving his speech, Zeus and the other gods of Olympus walked over to the edge of Mount Olympus. Poseidon jumped to a lower platform as one of his Hippocampi slithered up his arm. Hermes looked over the edge. Then, he flipped his coin into the air and caught it. Zeus also looked over the edge. Suddenly, another god joined them and stood in between Zeus and Hades. He was very youthful and handsome, with dark hair in waves and no facial hair. He was slim and slightly muscular. His skin was light and flawless. He was wearing only a simple loincloth, which was slightly ripped. In his hand was a simple serving tray with a full goblet on it. Compared to the rest of the Gods, who were acting more stoic, he looked completely alert and tense. He walked over to Zeus and held up the tray. Zeus turned to him and growled. He deliberately knocked the tray and the goblet out of his hands. The god tried to leave, but Zeus roughly grabbed his shoulder. Getting the point, the god, Ganymede, just stayed next to Zeus. Zeus turned back toward the edge and put his hands on his hips while Ganymede picked up the tray and the goblet. Zeus turned to his brother, Hades. Hades growled and held up the Claws of Hades. Next to Hades, Helios looked down at the Titans. Then, he turned his head. His chariot suddenly flew over to him. Helios jumped into his chariot and flew over toward the Titans. Hermes jumped off of Mount Olympus and ran down the mountain. Hades used his weapons to grapple the room. Then, he descended down the mountain. Zeus turned and nodded his head. Somewhere on the mountain (probably closer to the ground), Hercules commanded the Olympus Senties to attack the Titans. Many of them jumped off of the mountain toward Gaia. Noticing them, Gaia attempted to crush them with her hand while she simultaneously climbed up the mountain. However, many of them still gathered on her arm. On Gaia's shoulder, Kratos looked up toward Mount Olympus.

Kratos (placing the Blade of Olympus into Gaia's shoulder): Zeus! Your son has returned! I bring the destruction of Olympus!

Narrator: At that point, Helios flew near Gaia on his chariot. Gaia turned her head toward him.

Helios: The Titans will fail again!

Narrator: Helios launched a massive fireball at Gaia. It struck her in the upper arm and lit a tree on her body on fire. At that point, more of the Olympius Sentries gathered on Gaia's shoulder. Kratos took out the Blades of Athena. After killing them, Gaia's shoulder suddenly shook. Kratos kept his balance and looked up as the Titan Epimetheus ascended Mount Olympus. He broke apart part of the mountain and threw it. It hit the platform that Zeus and Poseidon were on, causing it to shake. Zeus kept his balance by grabbing the side of the platform. Ganymede nearly fell off the mountain, but Zeus grabbed him and threw back on the ground. Stoically, Poseidon was fixing a cuff on his arm while this was going on. He glanced at Ganymede for a moment. Then, he turned his attention back to Zeus. He nodded his head and jumped off the mountain. Just before he fell, Ganymede was seen walking away. Much later, Kratos came to a massive door. He opened it and entered the room: the Tomb of Ares. He walked toward the lever on the other end of the door. Suddenly, Ganymede appeared behind him. His serving tray was transformed into a chest plate, which he was now wearing.

Ganymede (in a soft voice): Is destroying _everything _worth your vengeance, Ghost of Sparta?

Kratos (turning toward him): The gods had it coming!

Ganymede: Kratos, the Titans will destroy Olympus and mankind in their quest to kill Zeus. They owe you no allegiance. The second they win this war, the Titans will betray you!

Kratos (slowly): I've grown tired of the Gods' lies. It seems they've been lying to you, too, Ganymede.

Ganymede: How do you know that _Gaia _isn't the one lying to you?

Kratos: Because Gaia didn't break _her_ promises to me!

Ganymede: You're still as stubborn as always, Spartan! It will get you _killed _in this quest for vengeance!

Kratos: My death was what _caused _this.

Ganymede: And it shall be what _ends _this, Kratos!

Narrator: Ganymede gestured his hand toward Kratos. Suddenly, a Centaur General appeared next to Ganymede. It glared at Kratos and took a few steps closer to him. Then, it rushed toward Kratos with its spear pointed at him. Kratos defended himself from the Centaur's attack. Suddenly, a group of Olympian Sentries appeared. During the fight, the battle outside the tomb caused it to shake every once in a while. However, this didn't affect the battle, strangely enough. For his part, Ganymede attacked Kratos by punching him and/or by summoning eagles to attack him. Eventually, Kratos weakened Ganymede enough to attack him. He went up to Ganymede and took out the Blades of Athena. He cut open Ganymede's face and knocked him to the ground. Ganymede got up and summoned an eagle to attack Kratos. Kratos used the Blades of Athena to rip off its wings. Then, he cut it in half as it fell. Kratos grappled Ganymede and flung him into the wall. Kratos rushed up to him and punched him in the face. Then, he punched him in the stomach before hitting him in the chest. Ganymede's chest plate broke off and fell to the ground. Kratos grappled him again and slammed him onto the floor. Ganymede got up. The fight resumed. Ganymede summoned more eagles as more Olympian Sentries appeared. The fight was very similar to before, only this time, Ganymede couldn't use his chest plate to defend himself. Eventually, Kratos weakened Ganymede enough to attack him again. Kratos took a step toward him, but two Olympian Sentries suddenly appeared out of the ground next to Ganymede. They lifted him up and tossed him into the air. An Olympian Legionnaire (who was standing on top of a nearby pillar) grabbed him. It lowered him onto the platform and held up its ax. It roared in triumph at Kratos. Kratos briefly looked up at it. Then, he turned his attention back to the Olympian Sentries on the ground. He killed many of them. Then, he started to climb the ladder to the top of the platform as the Olympus Sentries respawned. When he got to the top, the Olympus Legionnaire instantly attacked him. After killing it, he went up to Ganymede. He punched him, causing Ganymede to briefly stagger. Ganymede summoned another eagle. Before it attacked him, Kratos grappled it. After a brief struggle, he threw it at Ganymede. The eagle's beak went through Ganymede's chest. While Ganymede struggled to pull it out, Kratos rushed up to him and used his arm to push the eagle deeper into his chest. The impact caused the bird's beak to break through Ganymede's back, pinning him to the wall. Ganymede let out a yell.

Ganymede (weakly): Your actions... will lead to _severe _punishments, Kratos!

Kratos (stoically): It will... but _not _the way you hope!

Narrator: Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and stabbed Ganymede in the face. Ganymede let out a loud cry. Kratos forced his blades out of Ganymede. Ganymede's body fell to the ground, dead. Suddenly, it exploded. Kratos shielded his eyes with the Golden Fleece. When he looked up, Ganymede's body was gone, but his blood created a waterfall as it fell off the pillar. Kratos jumped off of it (or slid down the ladder, depending on the player's choice) and killed the remaining Olympus Sentries. He walked up to the end of Ganymede's blood and picked up his chest plate (which turned back into a tray), which would now be used as a "godly possession." Kratos walked back over to the lever and pulled it. A platform instantly went over to the top of the pillar. Kratos quickly climbed the ladder and got on top of it. The platform carried him over to an opening at the other side of the tomb. Done with the task, Kratos rushed to help Gaia.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked Chapter 22!

AN 2: Like the other Gods and Goddesses in God of War III, Ganymede was also affected by Pandora's Box. He was affected by abuse. Honestly, I'm not too sure if that was _really _in Pandora's Box based on the research I did. However, since the box supposedly contained "all evils," it probably was.

AN 3: The fight with Ganymede was slightly based on Kratos' fight with Alecto, Erinys, and Helios. It was also based on his encounter with the Poseidon Princess.

AN 4: reply to Guest's review: thanks for the review. I really appreciate it! I'm sorry, but I finished writing "Friends With Benefits." The best way to know if I finished writing a story is if I've moved on to a new one. I know how it feels for readers to like a story on Fanfiction that never got finished. That's why I don't write multiple stories at once. However, someday, I could write a _new _South Park fanfic or even a sequel to "Friends With Benefits." We'll see, though. Honestly, I'm not too sure what I'm gonna do when I finish the God of War fanfic. So, there are a ton of possibilities.


	23. Orestes

Chapter 23: Orestes

Setting: God of War: Ascension. Prison of the Damned

Narrator: After talking to The Scribe of Hecatonchires, Kratos ran down the corridor in an attempt to find the exit. Suddenly, one of Megaera's Minions appeared. It roared at Kratos and held up its weapon. Suddenly, someone came up behind it and stabbed it with a spear. It appeared to have been a man. He wore a red chlamys, which was severely ripped. He had light skin and wavy dark brown hair. He was extremely thin. So thin, you could see his ribs. He behaved similarly to a wild animal. He looked up and noticed Kratos. He growled at him. Then, took a few steps closer. Up close, he looked both sleep-deprived and completely insane.

Kratos: What treachery is this?

Narrator: The Scribe briefly turned around. Then, he went back to writing on the wall.

The Scribe of Hecatonchires (with his back to Kratos): That, Kratos, is Orestes. After his father, Agamemnon, was killed by his mother, Clytemnestra, Orestes killed her in cold blood to avenge him. In retribution, the Furies hounded him until he turned mad, but the Gods took pity on him and placed him on trial. They ruled that what Orestes did was justifiable. The Furies were forced to leave him alone. Recently, they defied the Gods' ruling and punish him anyway. He's been here ever since. He's grown more unstable over the years.

Narrator: The Scribe's eyes suddenly widened. Then, his body started to shake as he walked back to the wall.

The Scribe of Hecatonchires: I better add this to the record!

Narrator: Kratos just stared at the Scribe. Then, he turned back toward Orestes. Orestes just growled at him again. Stoically, Kratos took out the Blades of Chaos and prepared to fight. During the fight, Orestes only attacked Kratos with his sword. Every time he attacked, he'd hiss at Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened Orestes enough to attack him directly. He went up to Orestes and stabbed him in the upper chest. Kratos grabbed Orestes' spear and threw him into the wall. Then, he threw the spear at Orestes, hitting him in the shoulder. Orestes grabbed the spear and yanked it out. He roared at Kratos. The fight continued. It was a little different than it was before. Once in a while, Orestes and Kratos' weapons would clash and a brief struggle would ensue. If Kratos won, he'd block Orestes' attack and cut his face. If Orestes won, he'd stab Kratos in the stomach and slam him to the ground. Eventually, Kratos weakened Orestes enough to launch a final attack. He went up to him and grabbed Orestes' spear. After a brief struggle, Kratos took it from him. He threw it away and kicked Orestes to the ground. Orestes tried to get up, but Kratos went up to him and grabbed him by the head. He proceeded to slam it repeatedly into the ground (which seemed to be made of stone). During the last hit, Kratos lifted Orestes up. Then, he brutally slammed Orestes' head onto the ground. The impact broke Orestes' skull, killing him in the process.

The Scribe of Hecatonchires (writing on the wall again): Yes! Yes! This is definitely getting added to the record!

Narrator: The camera panned away from the Scribe of Hecatonchires and zoomed down the corridor until it reached Kratos. Kratos placed the Blades of Chaos onto his back and ran down the corridor until he reached an open jail cell. He noticed something in there and picked it up. It was a bloody sword. The description of it on the screen said, "The Sword of Orestes. Placed into his jail cell by the Furies as a constant reminder of his sins. Beat the game to use this item." Narrator: After finding the artifact, Kratos walked over to the jail cell on the other side of the corridor. The cell contained a woman. She was tall, with dark pinned hair and light skin. Like Orestes and the Scribe of Hecatonchires, she was extremely thin and looked mentally unwell. She wore a white silk peplos and jewelry. She was sitting next to the wall (which she was chained to) in a recline position. Kratos walked over to her. The description on the screen said, "Ino. One of the wives of King Athamas of Boeotia. Driven mad by the Fury Tisiphone for attempting to kill her step-children. She killed herself by jumping into the sea. In Tisiphone's eyes, Ino deserved more than death itself. So, Tisiphone eventually resurrected her and placed her here in the Prison of the Damned." Ignoring her agony, Kratos left to face the Furies. His path to freedom was now in his reach.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked Chapter 23. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!


	24. Deimos and Phobos

Chapter 24: Deimos and Phobos

Setting: Pandora's Temple. God of War I. After Kratos retrieved Pandora's Box, but before Ares "killed" him.

Narrator: After retrieving the Box, Kratos started to push it back to Athens. How long it would take him was a mystery. After taking a few steps, Kratos looked up and dodged out of the way just before he was hit by a sword. Kratos looked up at his attacker and took out the Blades of Chaos. Standing there were two completely identical beings. They both had blazing swords for arms and giant blazing bat-like wings. They both wore identical body armor and sandals. Like Ares, they both had fire for hair. Their faces, on the other hand, were their most terrifying feature. Their faces looked like Thanatos in his monster form. Only they lacked horns and their "skin" was a pale blue (like Ares). The only thing normal about them was their feet. Their feet were very human-like. Only, they were a pale blue and had talons instead of toes. One of them hissed at Kratos. These terrifying beings were Deimos and Phobos, the God of Fear and the God of Panic, respectfully. Two of Ares' sons.

Kratos: The sons of Ares. I know what you seek!

Deimos (in a hoarse, deep voice): And we _shall _receive it.

Phobos (in the same hoarse, deep voice as Deimos): It's your destiny to serve Ares, Kratos. You're bound to it until your end!

Kratos: The life of Ares is coming to an _end_!

Deimos (chuckling): No mortal has ever killed a god, Kratos. Even _with _divine help, you will _not _succeed!

Kratos: You both underestimate me! Now get out of my _way_!

Phobos (chuckling): You think you're destined for greatness, Kratos, but you have already served your usefulness! Now, you have no use!

Narrator: Kratos tightened his grip on the Blades of Chaos and glared at them. The battle ensued. Deimos and Phobos both fought Kratos exactly the same way. They both floated into the air and wung their "arms" at Kratos. They also attacked him by sending fireballs at him and fly directly above him and strike the ground. Because they were out of Kratos' reach on the ground, the best way for Kratos to attack them was by using Poseidon's rage/the Blades of Chaos while in the air and the Army of Hades. Eventually, Kratos weakened Deimos enough to attack him directly. He jammed his blade into Deimos's left shoulder. After a brief struggle, he ripped off Deimos' arm. Deimos roared. The fight continued. Because he now only had one "arm," he could only attack Kratos with one "arm." He also had difficulty fighting Kratos at certain angles, which gave Kratos an advantage. After a while, Kratos weakened Deimos enough to attack him again. He jammed his blade into Deimos' other shoulder. After a brief struggle, Kratos ripped his other "arm" off. Deimos roared again. The fight continued. Without his "arms," Deimos was forced to fight Kratos by either firing fireballs at him or by flying above him and body-slamming him. Eventually, Kratos weakened Phobos enough to attack him this time. He jammed his blade into Phobos' shoulder. After a brief struggle, he ripped off his arm. Like Deimos, Phobos roared. After a while, Kratos weakened him again and cut off his other arm. The battle continued. Deimos and Phobos were now forced to fight Kratos without their "arms." They started to evade his attacks more in an attempt to defend themselves. After a while, Kratos weakened Deimos (or Phobos) enough to launch a final attack. After taking enough damage, Deimos and Phobos went over to Pandora's Box and dug their talons into it. They started to fly away. Before they could go too far, Kratos went over them and grappled Deimos (or Phobos, depending on which side of the Box he was facing). After a brief struggle, Kratos forced him to let go of the Box by knocking him to the ground. The lack of support caused Phobos to fall. The Box ended up falling on top of his head. While he was struggling to get the Box off of him, Deimos got up and tried to attack Kratos with what was left of his arm. Krato dodged it and stabbed him. He slammed Deimos to the ground and jumped on top of him. He lifted up the Blades of Chaos and stabbed Deimos in the chest. Deimos roared. Then, Kratos ripped the blades out of him, causing Deimos to fall to the ground. His body started to glow. Then, it exploded. The explosion was so powerful, it knocked Pandora's Box off of Phobos. When Kratos looked up, Deimos' body was gone, but a large puddle of blood remained. Kratos turned to Phobos and started to slowly walk over to him. Phobos was too weak to move or to defend himself. When Kratos reached him, he grabbed him. In a last-minute effort to defend himself, Phobos grabbed his arm. After a brief struggle, Kratos knocked him to the ground. He used one of the Blades of Chaos to stab Phobos in the back of the head, causing the blade to come out of his mouth. Phobos roared in pain. When Kratos took the blade out, Phobos fell to the ground, dead. Phobos' body started to glow until it exploded. After the explosion, Phobos' blood was all that remained of him. Kratos stared at his remains for a moment.

Voice of Gaia: After killing Ares' sons, Kratos recalled his days with a _different _Deimos, one who's once been dear to him. Knowing that there were more important matters at hand, Kratos tried to forget his memory and just focus on the task ahead.

Narrator: Kratos turned around and placed the Blades of Chaos on his back. He looked at Pandora's Box, which was now in the center of the room. Surprisingly, it was still standing on its base, completely unharmed and unaffected by the fight with Deimos and Phobos. Kratos walked over to the Box. He placed his hands on the side of it and started to push it back to Athens.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked the chapter!

AN 2: During the fight, Kratos could have attacked Phobos first _before _he attacked Deimos, depending on the player's choice. Whoever he attacked first wouldn't have affected the game/plot.

AN 3: I got the idea for this chapter based on a discussion I had with Undeath9087, who wanted me to write a chapter that takes place in God of War I. I hope you liked the chapter!


	25. Achyls

Chapter 25: Achlys

Setting: The Temple of the Oracle. God of War I. After the Grave Digger rescued Kratos from the depths of Hades.

Narrator: After talking to the Grave Digger, Kratos headed for the battleground to face Ares. Before he could even reach the stairs, he heard a rumbling sound (probably caused by Ares). He started to look around. Suddenly, he dodged out of the way as a purple and black colored blast struck the ground where he once stood. Kratos took out the Blades of Chaos and looked up as a figure appeared before him. it appeared to be a woman. She had a slender figure. Her skin was pale, but sickly-looking. She had pure bright white eyes and black hair. She also had large, black wings. She wore a pure black chiton, which exposed both of her breasts. Instead of fingernails, she had bird-like talons.

Unknown Woman (in a slow, raspy voice): Kratos. A mere mortal... was able to escape from Hades. I doubt Hades would have allowed this!

Kratos: The Gods have tasked me to kill Ares, Achlys. Even Lord Hades has provided me his aid!

Achlys (ignoring him): You died, Spartan. I would know. _I _was the one who bestowed death upon you!

Kratos: It does not matter! I won't rest until I kill Ares for what he's done!

Achlys (chuckling): Even with the Gods' aid, you will never succeed in your quest! I bestowed mortals with the gift of death! It's not meant to be shared with the Gods!

Kratos: I have matters elsewhere, Achlys.

Narrator: Kratos tried to walk away, but Achlys summoned flowers, which started to block the exit. Kratos stopped and stared at them. He recognized them as being incredibly poisonous.

Achlys: This stubbornness will not stand! No mortal may escape death, Spartan! I will make sure of it.

Narrator: Kratos didn't say anything. Instead, he just glared at her. Suddenly, the Grave Digger appeared next to the dirt pile behind Kratos. He started to speak, gaining Kratos' attention.

Grave Digger: The Gods may have bestowed their favoritism on you, Kratos, but there are some who will prevent you from succeeding in your quest. To kill Ares, you must overcome those who stand in your way!

Narrator: Kratos stared at him for a moment. Then, he turned his attention back to Achlys. Achlys floated into the air and spread her wings and her talons. Kratos just took out the Blades of Chaos and prepared to fight. Because of the damage Ares had caused, the arena for the battle was severely limited. It was also on fire, which damaged Kratos if he got too close. For her part, Achyls attacked Kratos with her claws. Periodically, she also summoned poisonous flowers, which didn't last very long. If Kratos stepped on them, he'd suffer from massive damage. Eventually, Kratos attacked Achyls enough to attack her. He grappled her and swung his blades. He slammed them (and Achyls) to the ground. Achyls got up and fired a beam of energy at Kratos. Kratos jumped into the air and evaded it. While in the air, he grappled Achyls and rammed into her. He grabbed onto her talons. After a brief struggle, he ripped them off and jammed them into Achyls' chest. Achyls got up and ignored the talons in her body. The fight continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Achyls enough to launch a final attack. Kratos took out the Blades of Chaos and broke one of Achyls' wings. Achyls yelled out in pain. Then, she swatted at Kratos with her hand, causing Kratos to fly backward. Achyls tried to fly away, but Kratos grappled her and knocked her back to the ground. He rushed up to her and grabbed her. Then, he slammed her body back to the ground. Kratos rested his palm on the end of the talons. Then, he pushed the talons deeper into Achyls' body, causing her to be pinned to the ground. Achyls cried out in pain. Then, she grabbed one of the talons and tried to yank it out. Kratos got off of her and took out the Blade of Artemis. Then, he stabbed her in the chest with it. Achyls screamed as blood started to spurt out of her body. Then, Kratos yanked the blade out of her. Achyls' corpse started to glow. Then, it exploded. After the explosion, Achyls' body was still lying there. Kratos stared down at it. Then, the Grave Digger appeared beside him. Kratos turned his head and looked at him.

Grave Digger: The task is done.

Narrator: The Grave Digger reached down and lifted Achyls' body. Then, he carried it over to the grave he just dug up.

Grave Digger (while lowering Achyls' body into the grave): Now, Kratos, there is one thing left to do.

Kratos: I will not fail.

Grave Digger: I hope not, or Athens will fall!

Narrator: The cutscene ended, which allowed the player to control Kratos' movements. If he/she wanted to, the player could go back to the Grave Digger, who was starting to bury Achyls' corpse in a grave _next _to the one he dug up for Kratos to escape from Hades. If the player wanted to, he/she could allow Kratos to speak to him again.

Grave Digger (while burying Achyls' corpse): The task is not yet over, Kratos. Defeat Ares, and _all _shall be forgiven.

Narrator: With that, Kratos left the Temple of the Oracle. Achyls' death killed all of the poisonous flowers, which allowed Kratos to leave the arena. Now onto his final task: to kill Ares, the God of War.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked the chapter! Please review!

AN 2: The fight was partially inspired by Kratos' fight with Tisiphone and Erinys. In certain myths, Achyls is the sister of Thanatos _and _the Sisters of Fate. So, I based her appearance slightly on Thanatos, Erinys, Lahkesis, and Atropos.

AN 3: This chapter was a request by Undeath9087. I hope you liked the chapter. If you (or anyone else) has a request, feel free to send me a private message or a review!


	26. Amphitrite and Triton

Chapter 26: Amphitrite and Triton

Setting: Poseidon's Chamber. After Kratos "rescued" the Poseidon Princess.

Narrator: Upon entering the main portion of Poseidon's Chamber, Kratos and the Poseidon Princess were instantly greeted by Olympus Sentries (with Onyx shields) and Bronze Talons. The Poseidon Princess instantly fled into a corner. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and prepared to fight. Suddenly, two figures emerged out of the sewers. Kratos turned toward them. One was a woman. She had light-colored skin and long black hair. She wore sandals and a revealing peplos that exposed both of her breasts. She also wore a tiara in her hair, which seemed to be made of seashells and emeralds. In her hand was a bronze trident. This was Amphitrite, the wife of Poseidon and the queen/goddess of the sea. Standing beside her was a young man. Like Amphitrite, he had pale skin and long dark hair. He had a short black beard and facial hair to match. Like Amphitrite, he was holding a trident. However, his trident seemed to be made of bones, probably from sea animals. He wore a short topless himation. The upper portion of his body was human-like, but the lower half of him resembled a fish. From his waist to his feet, he had a green fish tail. This was Triton. Poseidon's son with Amphitrite.

Amphitrite: Kratos. You dare to enter my husband's sacred chambers?!

Kratos: I'm not staying _long_, Amphitrite.

Amphitrite: I could care less about what your intentions are, Kratos! You obviously don't care about mine! After you freed the Titans, Poseidon's been too occupied to tend to my needs! It gets quite lonely without him!

Kratos: Poseidon is _dead_!

Amphitrite (growing angry): Don't think I don't know that, Spartan! Killing my husband has caused the oceans to flood the lands. No land animals, including mankind, could possibly have survived!

Kratos: I care little for mankind's suffering!

Triton: Kratos, killing the gods has led to brutal consequences! Not only for mankind but for the gods! Without my father, my mother and I have lost our influences!

Kratos (stoically): Poseidon _chose _his fate!

Amphitrite (scowling at Kratos): As you have chosen yours, Kratos! This ends here!

Narrator: Amphitrite held up her trident as Triton jumped back into the sewers. His upper body appeared out of it a few seconds later. He held up his trident and glared at Kratos. Amphitrite turned her attention to the Poseidon Princess.

Amphitrite (bitterly): I'll deal with _you _later!

Narrator: Amphitrite turned her attention back to Kratos. The battle ensued. During the fight, Triton didn't leave the sewers. Instead, he attacked Kratos by firing beams of energy from his trident. For her part, Amphitrite attacked Kratos more directly. Usually, she attacked Kratos with her trident, either by swinging it at him or by firing beams of energy at him. Triton and Amphitrite both attacked Kratos by summoning water. If it hit him, it knocked him to the wall and delivered massive damage. Periodically, Amphitrite tried to stab Kratos with her trident, and a brief struggle would ensue. If Kratos blocked her attack, he'd grab her trident and rip it out of her hands. Then, he'd throw it into her chest. If Kratos _didn't _block her attack, Amphitrite would stab him and flung him to the ground. Then, she'd shot electricity at him. Eventually, Kratos weakened Triton enough to attack him directly. He grabbed Triton's trident and struggled to yank it out of his hands. After a few seconds, he used one of the Blades of Exile to stab Triton, causing him to let go of the trident. Kratos held it up and threw it into Triton's chest. Then, he grabbed Triton and lifted him out of the sewers,. He threw Triton to the ground. Kratos was about to attack him again, but he noticed Amphitrite. She sent a blast of electricity at Kratos. Kratos dodged out of the way. Then, he took the trident out of Triton and threw it at her. It went right though her chest. While Amphitrite struggled to pull it out, Kratos turned back to Triton, who was crawling back over to the sewers. He grabbed Triton by the tail. Triton turned his upper body around and tried to punch Kratos. Kratos dodged it and punched him back, knocking him to the ground. He took out one of the Blades of Exile and proceeded to stab Triton in the tail with it. After about nine hits, Kratos jammed the blade into Triton's tail and ripped it off. Triton yelled out in pain. Then, his body started to transform. His tail suddenly turned into legs. He stood up as Amphitrite yanked the trident out of her chest. She threw it at the ground, where it broke into pieces. She glared at Kratos.

Amphitrite: Poseidon will not have died in vain!

Narrator: The fight continued. More Olympus Sentries came to Amphitrite and Triton's aid, but no Bronze Talons did. This time during the fight, Triton fought Kratos more directly. Eventually, Kratos weakened him enough to launch a final attack. He brutally headbutted Triton and knocked him to the ground. Amphitrite tried to defend him, but Kratos took her trident from her and stabbed her in the face with it. While Amphitrite struggled to pull it out, Kratos turned back to Triton. Triton summoned a large burst of water to attack Kratos. Kratos dodged out of the way and flung one of his blades. The blade went through the water and struck Triton in the chest. Kratos pulled on the chain, causing Triton to go through the water. He landed on the ground beside Kratos. Kratos placed his blades on his back and walked over to Triton, who was too weak to defend himself. When Kratos reached him, he lifted him up and threw him. Triton landed on the wheel that controlled the doors. Kratos rushed over to him and placed his hand on Triton's chest. He brutally shoved Triton, causing the handles on the wheel to go through his back. Kratos placed his hand on Triton's face this time. After a brief struggle, he forced Triton's head to go through one of the handles on the wheel. Triton screamed. Then, he died. His body instantly started to turn into water. Then, it exploded. The explosion caused the water to spread throughout the room. The Poseidon Princess started to panic. Stoically, Kratos turned to Amphitrite, who just yanked the trident out of her face.

Amphitrite (infuriated over the death of her son): Your death, Spartan, will put an end to my misery!

Narrator: The final battle began. Eventually, Kratos weakened Amphitrite enough to attack her directly. He grabbed her trident and struggled to pull it out of her hands. After a while, Kratos violently swung the trident and forced Amphitrite to let go of it. He jammed the bottom of it into the floor. Amphitrite got up and summoned water to attack Kratos. After Kratos evaded it, he rushed over to Amphitrite. He punched her, causing her to briefly stagger. Then, he took out the Blades of Exile and used them to launch Amphitrite into the air. While still in the air, he grappled her and pulled himself toward her. He jumped off of her and swung his blades at her. The impact caused Amphitrite to fall on top of the trident, which cut into her back. Meanwhile, Kratos was starting to fall back to the ground. When he reached Amphitrite, he punched her in the chest, causing the trident to go completely through her. Amphitrite screamed. Then, she died. Kratos landed on the ground and stood up. He stared at Amphitrite's corpse. Suddenly, her body turned into water. Then, it exploded. After the explosion, all of the water in the room caused by Triton's death vanished. Kratos walked over to a pile of Amphitrite's blood and lifted up her crown, which would now be used as a "godly possession." Done with the task, Kratos walked over to the Poseidon Princess, who was still cowering in the corner of the chambers.

Kratos (shoving her in the wheel's direction): Move!

AN 1: Thanks for reading! Please send a review!

AN 2: As a whole, the fight was mostly based on Kratos' fight with Lahkesis and Atropos before Kratos killed them. His battle minigame with Triton was inspired by his fight with Thanatos while his battle minigame with Amphitrite was inspired by his fight with both Tisiphone and Megaera.

AN 3: Like the other gods in the game, Amphitrite and Triton were also affected by Pandora's Box. Amphitrite was affected by neglect while Triton was affected by enfeeblement.

AN 4: This one-shot was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. I hope you liked it! Let me know if you (or anyone else) has an idea for a one-shot!


	27. Hestia

Chapter 27: Hestia

Setting: God of War III. The Flame of Olympus.

Narrator: After breaking the Chain of Balance, Kratos rushed to Pandora's "aid." After realizing that Pandora was safe, Kratos started to climb the Chain to the Flame of Olympus. When he reached the top, he jumped off of the Chain. He started to walk over to the Gear of Burden. To his surprise, someone was already there. It appeared to be a woman. Her body was very slender. She seemed to be tending to the Flame, despite its risk of death. She was dressed in a white modest chiton with a small red chlamys over it. She also wore a red veil on her head and sandals. She suddenly turned around. Most of her body was covered by her clothing, but she seemed to have curly light brown hair and pale skin. A flame-shaped necklace was wrapped around her neck. After she turned around, the name "Hestia" appeared on the screen. Kratos took a few steps closer to her, with the Blades of Exile in his hands.

Hestia (in a calm voice): Kratos. I'm amazed to see you here. I was hoping that you were dealt with by now. I suppose you're here for the Flame of Olympus.

Kratos: I seek more than the Flame, Hestia.

Narrator: Hestia turned her head toward Pandora's Box.

Hestia: It doesn't surprise me, Kratos, but the Box is well protected. Nothing can penetrate the Flame or protect you from its power!

Kratos: I already _have _the key to destroy the Flame!

Hestia: The key?

Narrator: Hestia glanced at the Flame. Then, she turned back to Kratos.

Hestia: So, you managed to retrieve the power to douse the Flame of Olympus. I always wondered what could be powerful enough to destroy even the Flame of Olympus.

Kratos: You seem entirely clueless, Hestia!

Hestia: As I should be, Kratos. Zeus kept the mystery of the Flame and the Labyrinth a secret. I'm certain that there is a connection between the two. Our brother, Poseidon, tried to find out for himself but failed.

Narrator: Hestia stared into the Flame again.

Hestia: It's not that important, anymore, Kratos. My main concern right now is to tend to the sacred fire that mankind shares with the gods! Your rage has led to the destruction of absolutely everything! This has to stop!

Kratos: Not until I exact my vengeance!

Hestia: Then, we're done here!

Narrator: Suddenly, a giant wall of fire engulfed the area. It separated Kratos from the Flame of Olympus _and _Hestia. A group of Olympus Sentries started to appear out of the ground. After killing them, Kratos walked over to the fire that separated him from the Flame. He took out the Nemean Cestus and used them to strike the ground. The ceiling above him instantly started to break. Kratos continued to struck the ground. Eventually, the ceiling broke apart and fell onto the fire, dousing a good portion of it. Before the wall of fire could reform, Kratos jumped through the gap and landed next to Hestia. Hestia stared at him, startled.

Hestia: I don't feel comfortable fighting you, Kratos, but I will save mankind and what's left of Olympus!

Narrator: The fight ensued. During the fight, Hestia fought Kratos entirely with fire. Eventually, Kratos weakened Hestia enough to attack her. He swung his blades and knocked her to the ground. Hestia got up and summoned a large wall of fire. Kratos evaded it and stabbed Hestia with both of his blades. He grappled her and flung her into the Flame of Olympus. However, because of its protective covering, Hestia didn't enter the Flame. Instead, she fell back to the ground. The Gear of Burden suddenly came into view. It started to glow, indicating that Kratos should activate it. The fight continued. Kratos only had to attack Hestia about five times before she entered a daze-like state. This allowed Kratos to turn the Gear of Burden. After about ten seconds, Hestia got out of her daze and sent a blast of fire at Kratos. It hit him square on, causing him to let go of the Gear. Kratos realized that he would need to weaken Hestia long enough for him to expose the Flame. Eventually, he succeeded. He rushed over to Hestia and punched her, causing her to stagger backward. Hestia tried to attack Kratos with fire. After dodging twice, Kratos punched her twice. He took out the Blades of Exile and stabbed Hestia with them. He grappled her and flung her toward the Flame of Olympus just as the protective case was closing up. Hestia entered the Flame. She screamed as her body instantly burned up. Kratos glared at the Flame. The scene changed so the outside world could be seen. Any remaining fire in the world suddenly went out. The only fire left in the world was the Flame of Olympus, which seemed completely unaffected. At that point, the Gear of Burden stopped moving and the protective casing completely closed. Kratos walked over to the edge of the Flame and lifted up Hestia's necklace, which would be now used as a "godly possession." With no more distractions, he walked over to the Gear of Burden and started to activate it.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it!

AN 2: Like the other gods of Olympus, Hestia was also affected by Pandora's Box. She was affected by desperation, which is why she was more willing to fight Kratos even though most myths gave her a gentle and caring personality.

AN 3: This fight with Hestia was a suggestion by both Tobi is a Gooder Boy and Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. They actually gave me great inspiration for this chapter. Thanks, guys! I hope you both liked the chapter!


	28. Pan

Chapter 28: Pan

Setting: God of War III. The Heart of Gaia.

Narrator: After Kratos defeated the Hippocampus, Gaia leaned against Mount Olympus and started to calm herself down. The Hippocampus created a large opening in Gaia's chest. With no other option, Kratos jumped into it. He followed the path until he came to an inner chamber located inside of Gaia. Inside the chamber was a tree-like organ protected by massive blocks of Onyx and live green bramble. The screen said that this was the Heart of Gaia. Kratos placed his blades onto his back and started to look around the chamber. Meanwhile, Gaia was still trying to recover from the fight. The camera zoomed out so that a creature could be seen on a nearby platform. The camera shifted so only the front of the creature could be seen. The creature was kind of strange to describe. It was obviously a man. He had light skin, dark wavy hair, a beard, and facial hair. He wasn't wearing any clothes, but his lower torso was still censored by thick, dark fur, which covered his entire lower body. He had goat hooves for feet and a pair of goat horns on his head to match. He also had a pair of pan pipes strapped to his neck. He smirked at Gaia. Then, he raised his arm, causing a tree to grow on the side of Mount Olympus. He jumped on top of it and commanded the tree to fling him toward Gaia. Gaia turned her head and noticed him. She started to move her hand in an attempt to strike him, but he used his powers to gain control of the trees on her body. He made them grow very rapidly, which caused the trees on Gaia's arm to stick to the side of Mount Olympus. Gaia attempted to free herself, but the trees wouldn't budge. The creature jumped into the opening on Gaia's chest.

Gaia (alarmed): Kratos!

Narrator: Inside Gaia, Kratos heard her cry out for him. He took out the Blades of Athena and prepared for a fight. He briefly looked around. Then, a pair of branches appeared out of the openings on either side of Gaia's Heart. Gaia screamed. Kratos dodged out of the way before one of them could strike him. The creature from before suddenly appeared. Kratos got up and glared at him. He got into a fighting position. The creature briefly laughed before speaking to Kratos. While he was talking, the name "Pan" appeared on the screen.

Pan: You make interesting alliances, Ghost of Sparta. Though, I thought the Titans would have chosen a better ally.

Kratos: I've proven myself, Pan.

Pan: It doesn't take much, Kratos. The Titans were so desperate for vengeance that they would have relied on anyone!

Narrator: Kratos' glare intensified.

Pan: It will still be for nothing! As we speak, the Titans are already failing to win this war! It will be only a matter of time before you fail, too, Kratos! The Titans are far more powerful than you, and even _they _couldn't succeed!

Kratos: It does not matter how powerful I am, Pan. I will _still _have my vengeance!

Narrator: The battle ensued. Pan fought Kratos mainly by relying on the vegetation inside of Gaia. Periodically, he also unleashed a massive wail. If Kratos didn't evade it, he'd be in a state of pain with his hands over his ears. The longer Kratos was in this state, the more damage he'd suffer from. Eventually, Kratos weakened Pan enough to attack him directly. He went over to Pan and knocked him into the wall of the chamber. Pan summoned one of Gaia's branches to attack Kratos. Instead of destroying it (and risk hurting Gaia), Kratos jumped over it. Pan summoned another branch. Kratos jumped over it, too, and grappled Pan. He swung his blades and knocked Pan into the wall. Kratos rushed up to him and slammed Pan back into the wall. The way Kratos attacked Pan was entirely up to the one playing the game. If he/she pressed the square button, Kratos would punch Pan in the face. If he/she pressed the triangle button, Kratos would slam Pan's head into the wall. Periodically, Pan would interrupt the minigame and try to punch Kratos. After dodging it, Kratos took out one of the Blades of Athena and cut open his face. Then, he'd slam him back into the wall. After a while, Kratos grabbed Pan by his pan pipes and swung him into the air. Pan hit the side of the wall and fell back to the ground. The fight resumed. Eventually, Kratos weakened Pan enough to attack him again. Kratos punched him and threw him toward Gaia's Heart. Pan hit the side of the Onyx and fell to the ground. Kratos rushed up to him. Pan tried to attack him, but Kratos grabbed him by the horns and broke them. He dropped them to the ground and grabbed Pan by the neck. Then, he threw him into the Onyx. Weakly, Pan got back back up.

Pan: I look forward to your suffering, Kratos!

Narrator: Pan raised his arm again. This time, he started to manipulate the branches that connected Gaia's Heart to the rest of her body. One of the branches snapped in half. Gaia screamed in agony. Kratos instantly started to attack Pan before he could destroy Gaia's Heart. After a few seconds, Pan staggered backward and unleashed his control over Gaia. Kratos went over to Pan and stabbed him in the face. Pan briefly staggered. Then, Kratos started to punch him until Pan fell against the Onyx. He picked up one of Pan's severed horns and stabbed him in the chest with it. Then, he grabbed Pan by the neck, cracking it in the process. Pan fell to the ground, dead. Pan's body started to disintegrate into smoke. The smoke spread throughout the chamber. Outside of Gaia's body, the smoke started to escape and spread. Gaia was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She stopped when she noticed the smoke. The smoke started to spread until it reached Mount Olympus. Any plants it touched instantly died. Inside of Gaia's body, the smoke started to clear up, revealing Gaia's Heart, which was now completely healed. However, the once green bramble that protected her Heart was now dead. Done with the task, Kratos walked over to the wall on the right side of the chamber. He climbed the bramble and ended up on a platform. He found Zeus' Eagle there, which he would use as a "godly possession." He jumped (or climbed) down and gripped the part of the wall that could move freely. He pulled it out and rotated it around. Then, he placed it into the other wall. He climbed it and came to another platform. He walked over to the edge and picked up Pan's Pan Pipes, which would also function as a "godly possession." Having served his purpose there, Kratos left the Heart chamber and continued his path to escape Gaia's body.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave a review!

AN 2: The fight was somewhat inspired by Kratos' fights with Megaera, Pollux (and Castor) and Poseidon. Like the other gods, Pan was also affected by Pandora's Box. He was affected by cruelty.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you liked the chapter!


	29. Momus

Chapter 29: Momus

Setting: God of War III. After Kratos "killed" Zeus.

Narrator: After defeating Zeus, Zeus' spirit left his body. It instantly attacked Kratos, destroying most of his weapons in the process. Zeus' spirit grabbed him and sent his mind into darkness. Deep in his mind, Kratos' astral form heard Zeus laughing.

Voice of Zeus: Nothing but darkness lies ahead, Kratos.

Narrator: Kratos looked at his hands as he curled them into fists. He started to explore the dark world before him. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He started to follow a path, which also contained a path of blood until he came to a larger platform. The platform was completely covered in blood. In the middle of the platform were two figures, holding onto each other from fear. It was an astral image of Lysandra, Kratos' deceased wife, and Calliope, Kratos' deceased daughter.

Calliope (fearfully): Mother? What's happening outside? The people! The fires!

Lysandra (shushing her): Stay close, Calliope.

Calliope: Mother? I'm scared! Are they coming to get us?

Lysandra: Your father _will _protect us.

Voice of Kratos: Burn this village! Burn it to the ground!

Calliope (hopefully): Daddy?

Lysandra: Kratos!

Calliope: Father! No!

Narrator: Kratos covered his ears and looked away. Lysandra suddenly screamed. Then, she fell to the ground, dead.

Calliope: No, Father! No!

Narrator: The sound of Kratos using his weapons was heard. Then, Calliope screamed and fell to the ground.

Voice of Kratos: My wife! My child! How? They were left in Sparta! Ares!

Narrator: Kratos took his hands off of his ears. Then, he continued to follow the path. Suddenly, he stopped as he heard a voice behind him, laughing.

A Voice: What a waste of a life, Kratos!

Narrator: Kratos turned around. Standing there was a mysterious being. It was a man, judging by his body and his voice. He seemed to be wearing a himation, sandals, a mask over his face and a staff in his hands. It was very hard to tell what he truly looked like because of his astral form. When he first appeared on screen, the name "Momus" appeared.

Momus: Even _with _all your efforts, you _still _failed in your quest! It doesn't surprise me, Kratos, why you never got the peace you long sought. Or was salvation your ultimate goal?

Narrator: Kratos stared at him, but didn't say anything.

Momus (scoffing): Perhaps that is a question you should ask yourself. I understand how it feels to not be appreciated, Kratos. Zeus banished me from Olympus for constantly criticizing the Gods. I found a new passion making mankind suffer through guilt. I know their secrets. As the god of blame and criticism, it falls to me to point out everyone's faults. It's something that I take pride in.

Narrator: Kratos still didn't say anything.

Momus: Nothing to say? No surprise there, Kratos. You never know when you're at fault. It explains why you killed Ares for killing your own wife and daughter. Though you were under his influence, it was still your doing.

Narrator: Momus took a few steps until he was standing in front of Kratos.

Momus (softly): If you ask me, you may have done your wife and daughter a favor by killing them!

Narrator: Kratos growled at him. Then, he brutally punched him. The blow caused Momus to fly to the other end of the platform. Kratos briefly looked down at his fist. During the fight, Kratos mainly attacked Momus with his bare hands, now that he was without a weapon. Since this is the first time Kratos fought like this in the game, a series of hints appeared in the upper left corner. To do a light punch attack, the player had to hit the square button. If the player hits the triangle button, Kratos would do more brutal punched attacks. The circle button allowed Kratos to kick. For his part, Momus mainly attacked Kratos with his staff. Every time he struck the ground, part of it broke off. Eventually, Kratos weakened Momus enough to attack him directly. He punched Momus in the chest, causing him to double over. Momus tried to attack him with his staff, but Kratos grabbed onto it. After a brief struggle, Kratos yanked it out of Momus' hands. He swung it underarm and hit Momus in the crotch. Momus spun in the air and fell onto his stomach. Kratos swung the staff and hit Momus in the back. Then, he threw the staff over the edge. Before Momus could get back up, Kratos grabbed him by the head. He slammed it on the ground. Kratos did that about nine more times. After that, he brutally slammed Momus's head on the ground even harder before throwing him. Momus got back up.

Momus: Your brutality will cause you to suffer for all time, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight resumed. Without his staff, Momus had to fight Kratos much differently. He used his powers to summon bursts of energy. He also tried to hit Kratos when he got close to him. Eventually, Kratos weakened Momus enough to launch a final attack. He punched Momus in the stomach. Momus summoned a ball of energy into his hand. Kratos grabbed him by the arm. After a brief struggle, he forced Momus' arm to bend. The ball of energy ended up hitting Momus in the face. Kratos slammed him to the ground. He went up to him just as Momus was trying to get back up. Kratos placed his foot on Momus' neck and knocked him back to the ground. Kratos stomped on his neck about eight times. Then, he crushed Momus' neck under his foot, breaking it in the process. Kratos removed his foot and stared at Momus' dead body. Then, he kicked it off the edge. Kratos went over to the other edge of the platform and picked up Momus' mask (which would now be used as a "godly possession)." With no other distractions, Kratos continued to follow the path. How Kratos planned to kill Zeus and escape the darkness, even _he _didn't know, but he _will _still have his vengeance. He just needs to find a new way.

AN 1: I hope you all liked the chapter. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: The fight with Momus was more inspired by Kratos' fights in God of War (2018) as opposed to the older God of War games. However, it _did _have some inspiration from Kratos' fights with Charon, the Barbarian King and Helios. Like the other gods, Momus was also affected by Pandora's Box. He was affected by torture.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. I hope that you liked the chapter and thanks for the suggestion!


	30. Alastor

Chapter 30: Alastor

Setting: God of War: Chains of Olympus. The Temple of Persephone. The first corridor with the Gorgon carvings.

Narrator: After opening the door, Kratos found his daughter, Calliope, racing through the corridor, laughing. She seemed oblivious to Kratos' nearby presence. His presence wasn't the only one she seemed oblivious to. A creature was standing in the center of the corridor. His head turned in her direction. He watched her leave. Then, he turned his head in Kratos' direction. His head resembled a wild beast. He had very light skin, nearly pale. He wore a white topless himation and sandals. He also had black wings and pure red eyes. He had a flaming ax attached to his hip.

Voice of Gaia: After locating his beloved daughter, Calliope, in the Temple of Persephone, Kratos abandoned his search for the Sun God, Helios. His pursuit for her led him to a treacherous corridor, where Alastor, the punisher of mankind for their forefather's sins, awaited him.

Alastor (slowly, in a raspy voice): Kratos. The most sinful of _all _mortals. Why the gods haven't thoroughly punished you yet remains a mystery to me.

Narrator: Kratos, with his Blades of Chaos in his hands, took a couple of steps toward him.

Kratos: I have other things to worry about, Alastor!

Alastor: As do I, Kratos. It's _my _responsibility to punish those whose forefathers have sinned against the Gods. That's why I'm here in the realm of the dead.

Kratos (glaring at him): Why not torment the _living_?

Alastor: Because your daughter hasn't received the rightful punishment for _your _wrongdoings!

Kratos (angrily): You will _not _harm my daughter!

Alastor: That's not your choice, Ghost of Sparta. Nor is it hers! Life is unfair that way. No one is at fault for their actions. It's always someone else who gets the blame.

Narrator: Kratos still glared at him, but he didn't say anything.

Alastor: All parents I have seen, god or mortal, share the same trait, Kratos: they will do whatever it takes to save their precious child. I suppose you're no different, Kratos, which is why your life ends here!

Narrator: Alastor took out his ax and held it up. Kratos prepared to fight. Suddenly, he turned his head as the carving of the Gorgons got activated. They started to emit a green beam of light. Satyrs and cursed Harpies also appeared to aid Alastor in battle. The battle ensued. For his part, Alastor attacked Kratos mainly with his ax. He also took advantage of his ability to fly. For Kratos, the carving of the Gorgons made the fight very difficult for him. If he got caught in the beam that they emitted, he would turn to stone. If he didn't get out of it in time, his enemies had the opportunity to destroy him into pieces. Fortunately, Kratos could use the Gauntlet of Zeus to destroy the carvings. Like the other boss fights in this game, there was a bar that showed how much life Alastor had left. When only about a fourth of it remained, Alastor was weakened enough for Kratos to attack him directly. Kratos swung his blades at Alastor. After getting hit, Alastor and Kratos both swung their weapons at the same time. After a brief struggle, Kratos gained the upper hand and stabbed Alastor in the stomach. He grabbed his ax and swung it deep into his shoulder. Alastor grabbed hold of the ax and yanked it out. The battle continued. Alastor's health gauge was now only filled about halfway. During the fight, no enemies came to Alastor's aid. Instead, he started to fight with new attacks. Periodically, he swung his ax, causing a burst of fire to head in Kratos' direction. He also started to fly into the air and send flames at Kratos. When Alastor's health gauge was about a tenth full, he was weakened enough for Kratos to launch a final attack. He grappled Alastor and flung him into the wall. Alastor got up and flew into the air. He summoned a ball of fire and sent it at Kratos. Kratos used the Sun Shield to reflect it. The ball of fire hit Alastor, causing him to fall back to the ground. Kratos grappled him and flung him back into the wall. He took out the Gauntlet of Zeus and rushed over to Alastor. He punched Alastor's right-wing with the Gauntlet, causing it to go through the wall. He started to walk over to Alastor's left-wing. Alastor suddenly grabbed him. After a brief struggle, Kratos shoved his arm, causing Alastor to let go of him. He hit him twice on both sides of his face with the Gauntlet. Then, he punched Alastor's left-wing with it. Alastor's left-wing also went through the wall. Kratos stood in front of Alastor and started to punch him repeatedly in the chest. During the last hit, Kratos punched him even harder. Alastor let out a weak cry. Then, he died upon impact. Kratos took a few steps away from Alastor. Alastor's chest was completely destroyed, exposing a few organs. His body suddenly exploded. Kratos used the Sun Shield to block his vision. When he looked up, Alastor's body was gone. Kratos glared at his remains. With no more distractions, Kratos kicked the nearby door open and left the corridor. The only thing on his mind was to find Calliope, his daughter, and he was more determined now than ever.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it! Feel free to leave a review!

AN 2: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you liked it!

AN 3: Reply to Guest's review: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it! Yeah, I get a _lot _of suggestions. That's part of the reason why I wrote so many chapters. I can definitely write a chapter where Kratos fights Erebus and Nyx (which I already got a request for). It'll just take some time, though.


	31. Typhon

Chapter 31: Typhon

Setting: God of War III. The Dias.

Narrator: After Kratos opened Pandora's Box, he and Zeus instantly realized that the Box was "empty." Zeus just laughed. Then, he started to mock Kratos' "failure." Infuriated, Kratos turned around and took out the Blades of Exile. However, Zeus suddenly vanished. Kratos left the Chamber of the Flame. He found Zeus on top of the nearby Dias, looking at the state of the world. Kratos used the Wings of Icarus to glide over to him.

Zeus (with his back turn): Such chaos... I will have much to do after I _kill _you!

Kratos (infuriated): Face me, Father! It is time to end this!

Zeus (turning toward him): Yes, my son. It is time!

Narrator: Zeus and Kratos started to fight each other again. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed onto the Dias. Another hand, somewhat different from the first, did the same thing. A head suddenly appeared between them. It was the Titan, Gaia, who somehow survived the fall. Her hand that Kratos cut off was completely healed. Only, it was now made of large tree branches. She briefly watched the fight between Zeus and Kratos. Then, she ripped the Dias off of Mount Olympus. She brought it up to her face and glared at them.

Gaia: The reign of Olympus ends now!

Kratos: Gaia! You live?!

Gaia (in a softer tone of voice): My world... it bleeds because of you! I never sought your death Spartan, but you have left me no choice.

Zeus: Your pawn has failed you, Gaia. Perhaps you should have chosen the other one!

Gaia: No matter! Olympus will still fall to the Titans!

Narrator: Suddenly, there was a massive earthquake. Kratos and Zeus both started to look around for the source.

Zeus: What?!

Narrator: Suddenly, another Titan appeared on the opposite side of the Dias. The second its face came into view, the name "Typhon" appeared on the screen, the same Typhon that Kratos encountered in God of War II. However, he looked a little different, but not enough to be completely unrecognizable. His whole body was slightly smoother (with fewer cracks in it) and it looked newer. Both of his eyes were also completely healed.

Typhon (in a slow, raspy voice): Kratos. I haven't forgotten what you did to me!

Kratos: You brought it on yourself, Typhon!

Narrator: Zeus growled angrily.

Zeus: Enough of this!

Narrator: Zeus created lightning into his right hand. He threw it at Typhon. The lighting hit him on the right side of his chest. Typhon roared, but he didn't fall off of Mount Olympus. He lifted up his arm and tried to grab Zeus and Kratos. They both dodged out of the way. Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed Typhon in the hand. Typhon roared again. Kratos ripped the blade out of him as Typhon's hand retreated. Kratos turned his head and glared at Typhon. Typhon growled at him. Kratos turned back to Zeus, who floated into the air and glared at him. The battle ensued. For her part, Gaia didn't attack Kratos _or _Zeus (nor could the playerattack her). Instead, she just held up the Dias and relied on Typhon to fight them. For _his _part, Typhon mostly attacked Zeus and Kratos by slamming his hand and fist on the Dias. Periodically, Typhon attempted to use his icy breath to blow them off of it. Every time he did that, Kratos and Zeus both flew through the air. If Kratos didn't grapple the top of the Dias with one of the Blades of Exile, he would fall over the edge. Not only did Kratos had to fight Typhon, but he also had to fight Zeus. Zeus chose to attack him as opposed to Typhon. He mostly used lightning and replication attacks. Eventually, Kratos weakened Zeus enough to attack him (and Typhon) directly. Kratos punched Zeus, knocking him into one of the pillars close to Gaia. Zeus flew into the air. His hands clenched into fists. Kratos was about to defend himself, but he quickly noticed Typhon, who started to inhale. Zeus started to fly toward Kratos. Before he could attack him, Kratos grappled the ceiling and hoisted himself up as Typhon unleashed an icy breath of wind. Zeus flew backward and grabbed the pillar before he flew into Gaia. Kratos kicked the top of the ceiling and jumped over to Typhon. He landed on Typhon's left arm. Typhon stopped unleashing his wind and moved his right hand toward Kratos. Before he could grab him, Kratos jumped off of Typhon's arm and grappled his right hand. He pulled himself up and grappled Typhon's shoulder. Then, he landed on his chest. Before Typhon could attack him, Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus. He stabbed Typhon in the chest. After a few seconds, Typhon's chest exploded. Typhon roared in pain. Kratos jumped off and activated the Wings of Icarus. While Typhon was roaring in pain, he unintentionally unleashed a gust of wind. Kratos used it to fly back toward the Dias. After landing, he turned back to Typhon, whose chest was now cracked open.

Typhon (slowly): Your life... ends here... Kratos!

Narrator: The battle resumed. This time, Gaia started to attack Kratos and Zeus as well. She used her fingers to try to grab them or crush them. For the most part, Zeus and Kratos just attacked each other while avoiding Typhon's (and now Gaia's) attacks. Eventually, Kratos weakened Zeus enough to attack him directly again. He grappled Zeus and flung him back into a pillar near Gaia. Zeus got up and flew back into the air. He was started to head for Kratos, but Gaia suddenly grabbed onto him with her left hand. Zeus struggled to get out of her grip. At that moment, Typhon inhaled again and unleashed another powerful gust of wind at Kratos. Kratos flew through the air until he was in front of Gaia's hand. Gaia tried to grab him with her index finger while she still held onto Zeus. Before she could, Kratos grappled the top of the Dias and pulled himself toward it. He did a flip in the air and landed on top of the Dias. He rushed toward Typhon. Typhon inhaled again and released another gust of wind at Kratos. Kratos evaded it and rushed towards the edge of the Dias. He jumped off of it and headed for Typhon. Typhon tried to grab him. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile. He did a flip and broke open Typhon's chest. Typhon roared again. Kratos landed in a platform inside of Typhon's chest. The platform connected to a path that led deeper into Typhon's body. Kratos followed it until he reached a chamber in Typhon's body. The chamber contained a large vertical object made entirely out of rock. The phrase "Spine of Typhon" suddenly appeared on the screen. The camera shifted so only the bottom of Typhon's spine could be seen. A layer of Onyx connected it to Typhon's lower body. A group of Olympus Sentries and Olympus Legionnaires suddenly appeared. After killing them, Kratos went over to Typhon's spine. He took out the Nemean Cestus and started to break the Onyx. After he broke it, Typhon roared in pain. However, the spine didn't move. Kratos went underneath it. He placed his hands on the bottom of Typhon's spine. After a brief struggle, he forced Typhon's spine to move. It moved upward until a cracking sound was heard. Typhon roared in pain again. Suddenly, a timer appeared in the upper-left-hand corner. It started to count down from thirty. Kratos grappled Typhon's spine and pulled himself up. He used the Blades of Exile to climb up Typhon's spine until he reached the platform in his chest. A gust of wind was flowing out of Typhon's mouth. Kratos went over to the front of Typhon's mouth and jumped into the air. He activated the Wings of Icarus and flew out of his mouth before the timer reached zero. The camera shifted so the player could see Typhon's deceased body, which was falling off of Olympus. Kratos suddenly flew out of his mouth, which was still releasing a gust of wind. He used it to fly back up to the Dias. After he landed, the camera zoomed over to Zeus, who was still caught in Gaia's grip. Zeus created lightning into his hand. He slammed his hand onto Gaia's finger. Gaia screamed. Then, she let go of Zeus. Zeus flew into the air. Then, he lowered himself back to the Dias. Kratos tightened his grip on the Blades of Exile and glared at him. Zeus ignored him and turned back to Gaia.

Zeus: Look at what your path of vengeance has led to, Gaia. If you ignored it, your _spawn _might still be alive!

Gaia (looking mad): Enough! Father and son will die together!

Narrator: Gaia started to crush the Dias in her hands. Noticing, Kratos and Zeus both jumped off as Gaia completely destroyed it. They both fell into the giant opening in Gaia's chest from her fight with Poseidon. Now with access to Gaia's Heart, Kratos had the perfect opportunity to finish Zeus _and _Gaia once and for all.

AN 1: I hope you all liked the chapter. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

AN 2: Besides the fights between Zeus and Kratos towards the end of the game, I also based the fight with Typhon on Krato's battles with Zeus' giant form, Aegaeon the Hecatoncheires, and the Colossus of Rhodes.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Tobi is a Gooder Boy, who also gave me great inspiration for this chapter. Thanks for the suggestion! I hope that you liked the chapter!


	32. Cratus

Chapter 32: Cratus

Setting: God of War II. The Lair of Typhon (after Kratos acquired Typhon's Bane).

Narrator: After ripping Typhon's Bane out of the left eye of Typhon, Kratos used it to blind him. With no other reason to stay, he left the cavern to go free the Titan Prometheus. Eventually, he found him still dangling over the Fires of Olympus. The second that Kratos got close enough to Prometheus, the camera zoomed over to him. Prometheus was still gripping the shackles around his neck, but he wasn't alone. Someone was floating in the air next to him. It was evidently a man. He was tall and extremely buff, almost as much as Hercules was in God of War III. His arms and legs were also very muscular, and he had eight-pack abs. He had dark wavy hair on his head, a large beard, and a thick mustache. He also had black wings growing out of his back. He wore a white himation and sandals. The eagle that devoured Prometheus' insides was flying right next to him, it's beak still dark red from Prometheus' blood.

Unknown Man (to Prometheus): How did you break your chains?!

Prometheus (while struggling to free himself): I did nothing to them, Cratus!

Narrator: Cratus growled at him. Then, he punched Prometheus so hard he landed on one of Typhon's fingers. Cratus grabbed the finger and forced it to bend. Typhon's finger fell on top of Prometheus, crushing his chest and his lower body in the process. Prometheus screamed in agony. Cratus landed on top of the finger.

Cratus: I ask you again, Prometheus. Who broke your chains?!

Narrator: Prometheus moaned in pain. He pointed in Kratos' direction.

Prometheus (weakly): He freed me!

Narrator: Cratus turned to Kratos.

Cratus: The Ghost of Sparta. Who else besides someone who shares my namesake could possibly free Prometheus?

Prometheus: I'm sorry, Ghost of Sparta.

Narrator: Kratos glared at him. Then, he glared at Cratus.

Cratus: Every hero commits a selfless act, Ghost of Sparta. Though most of them fail to see reason.

Narrator: Kratos glared at him but didn't say anything.

Cratus: Prometheus was tortured for committing a sin against Zeus. Zeus will sentence you for this atrocity!

Kratos: The days of Zeus are over!

Cratus: Zeus' rule will never end, Ghost of Sparta. You shall never destroy him! If you attempt to, you'll share Prometheus' fate!

Kratos: Prometheus has begged me for release, and I intend to free him from this torment!

Cratus: You'll have to prove yourself worthy of committing such an act, Kratos! It's time to finally settle once and for all who is truly worthy of my name! I for one am tired of not being properly recognized because of you!

Narrator: Kratos took out the Blades of Athena. The battle ensued. Cratus and the eagle both fought Kratos together. For his part, Cratus mostly fought Kratos in the air, forcing Kratos to attack him with Typhon's Bane. He mostly relied on his strength to fight Kratos. He either punched Kratos or created shockwaves. The eagle mostly relied on pecking and biting. Periodically, it flew in Kratos' direction. If Kratos blocked the attack, he'd punch it to the ground and take out the Blades of Athena. Then, he'd grapple it and fling it into the wall. Eventually, he weakened the eagle enough to attack it directly. He climbed on top of the highest platform and jumped on it. The eagle started to fly around in an attempt to knock Kratos off of it. Kratos grabbed its neck and brutally twisted it. Kratos jumped off before the eagle fell into the Fires of Olympus, where it burned to death. The fight continued. This time, Cratus also started to hurl rocks at Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened Cratus enough to attack him directly. He grappled him. After a brief struggle, he knocked Cratus to the ground beside him. Kratos grabbed onto his right-wing. Then, he ripped it off. Cratus yelled and tried to punch him. Before he could, Kratos grabbed hold his arm. After a brief struggle, Kratos swung him to the ground. He grabbed his other wing and yanked it off. The battle resumed. After a while, Kratos weakened Cratus enough to launch a final attack. He head-butted Cratus. He tried to attack him again but Cratus grabbed onto both of his hands. After a brief struggle, Kratos knocked his arms out of the way and head-butted him, causing him to fall against the wall. Kratos kicked him in the face. Then, he picked up a loose rock from the mountain. He started to slam it on Cratus' chest. After about eight hits, Kratos slammed it down even harder, causing Cratus' chest to break. Then, Kratos dropped the rock and punched Cratus through the chest. He ripped his arm out of him.

Cratus (weakly): Zeus _will _punish you for this sin, and when he does, you'll suffer the consequences!

Narrator: Cratus' body instantly started to glow. Then, it exploded. Kratos moved his arm from his face and glared at Cratus' remains. Then, he turned to Prometheus, who was completely unaffected by the fight. However, he was still trapped under Typhon's finger. Kratos took out Typhon's Bane and started to fire at it. After about five hits, Typhon uncurled his finger, causing Prometheus to hang above the Fires of Olympus again.

Prometheus (slowly and desperately): Kill me, Kratos... I can bear this torture no longer! Please... kill me!

Narrator: Kratos took out Typhon's Bane and fired it at Prometheus. After about five shots, Prometheus' bounds broke and he fell into the Fires of Olympus. He screamed in agony as his body burned. He took a step in desperation. Then, he fell in the pillar, lifeless.

Voice of Gaia: You have freed Prometheus from the torment of the Gods. His flesh has tainted the Fires of Olympus and embodied it with the power of the Titans. These ashes will give you great strength, Kratos. Take them within you, and use this strength to defeat your enemies!

Narrator: As Gaia was talking, the ashes of Prometheus transferred over to Kratos. They started to cover his body. Kratos winced in pain. After the pain ended, he was granted the Rage of the Titans' ability. With this power, he can free the Pegasus and make his way to the Sisters of Fate.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter! Please send a review!

AN 2: Cratus is an alternate way to spell Kratos, though it's still pronounced the same way. I wrote it this way to prevent confusion (for both me and the readers). I based Kratos' fight with him on Kratos' battles with Persephone, Hercules, the Persian King, Thanatos, and Erinys.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope that you liked the chapter!


	33. Nyx

Chapter 33: Nyx

Setting: God of War III. The Caverns.

Narrator: After Hermes left, Kratos started to climb the Chain of Balance in an attempt to find (and possibly kill) him. However, before he could get very far, a large hand suddenly appeared. It tried to grab Kratos, but Kratos pulled the Blades of Exile out of the Chain and fell off. He grappled the hand. After a brief struggle, he forced the hand into the gap between two of the links. A golden substance started to pour out of it. Kratos fell back to the ground. The owner of the hand suddenly rose above the Labyrinth. It looked like a Titan, obviously female. Like Uranus, her body resembled the night sky. The area around her stomach was dark blue/green while the rest of her body kept getting darker. Every part of her body had white spots on it (probably resembling stars). Like Gaia, she had visible breasts. The name "Nyx" appeared on the screen.

Nyx: Kratos, the destroyer of life. I had to suffer the loss of three of my children because of you! Does your kin have no place in your heart?

Kratos: The Gods and Titans have shown me _nothing_ but hatred and betrayal!

Nyx: The same qualities that you possess, Kratos! I blame that War God, Ares, for molding you into this, but it was _your _actions that led to your path of destruction! And now, your fate rests in _my _hands!

Narrator: Nyx rose her hand and slammed it down. Kratos dodged out of the way before she could strike him. The fight ensued. Nyx mostly fought Kratos by slamming her hand/fist on the ground. Periodically, she would also grab Kratos. To escape it, Kratos would have to struggle to get out of her grip. Then, he would take out the Blades of Exile and stab Nyx in the hand, forcing her to let him go. Eventually, Kratos weakened Nyx enough to attack her directly. After he did, the camera zoomed over to the Chain of Balance. Knowing what to do, Kratos climbed the Chain until he was close enough to Nyx's head. Then, he jumped off and grappled her. He pulled himself over to her. Nyx tried to grab him. At the last second, he jumped off. Before he fell to the ground, he took out the Blades of Exile and grappled Nyx's chest. After a brief struggle, he forced Nyx's upper body to hit the side of the Labyrinth. The battle continued. This time, Nyx also started to inhale during the fight. Then, she'd release a dark mist at Kratos. If Kratos didn't dodge it, he would have to struggle to break its hold on him. Eventually, Kratos weakened Nyx enough to attack her directly again. He took out the Blade of Olympus and cut open Nyx's chest with it. Nyx tried to slam her fist on him. Kratos did a flip in the air and avoided it. Then, he took out the Blades of Exile and grappled her chest. After a brief struggle, he ripped it open. The battle continued. Strangely, after Kratos ripped open Nyx's chest, Wraiths of Olympus started to burst out of it. Eventually, Kratos weakened Nyx enough to attack her directly again. He jumped onto Nyx's face until he reached her left eye. He took out the Head of Helios and activated. Then, he jammed it into Nyx's eye. Nyx screamed. She tried to grab Kratos. Kratos grappled her hand and pulled himself over to it. He jumped off and grappled Nyx's face. He pulled himself over to her right eye. Knowing what Kratos intended to do, Nyx shut her eye. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and forced her eye open. He took out the Head of Helios and activated it. He lodged it into Nyx's eye. She screamed again. Suddenly, Nyx's hand moved over to Kratos. Before it could strike him, Kratos evaded it. Then, he stuck his blades into it. Nyx rose her hand into the air. Kratos jumped off and spun in the air. He destroyed Nyx's eye and landed inside of her head. He found himself on a platform. The platform connected to a massive wall. Kratos used the Head of Helios to reveal a hidden room. Inside the room was a large object that connected to Nyx's head. The phrase "Brain Stem of Nyx" appeared on the screen. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile (or any other weapon, depending on the player's choice) and started to attack it. After a while, the outer layer was destroyed. Kratos took out the Blade of Exile and stabbed it. After a few seconds, it exploded. Nyx screamed in pain. Then, she stopped moving. Kratos went back to her right eye. He left its socket and grappled the sides of the Labyrinth. He pulled himself back up. Noticing that Nyx's weight was causing the Labyrinth to shift, Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed Nyx's hand. After a few seconds, it exploded. Before the Labyrinth could fall, Kratos went over to Nyx's other hand and destroyed it, too. Nyx's lifeless body fell, allowing the Labyrinth to shift back into place. Kratos glared at her. Then, he grappled a hook and pulled himself to the Chain of Balance. He started to climb it to find Hermes.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review!

AN 2: I based Kratos' fight with Nyx on his fights with Thanatos, Gaia, and the Colossus of Rhodes.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by both Guest and Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestions, guys. Coincidently, you both have also suggested a fight with Erebus. I've decided to do that next chapter!


	34. Erebus

Chapter 34: Erebus

Setting: God of War III. Judges of the Underworld.

Narrator: Kratos succeeded in breaking the Chain of Balance, destroying the statues of the three Judges in the process. The statues broke into pieces, desecrating the arena. Kratos briefly looked around. Then, he spotted a bronze statue of Pandora, sitting above a pool of water. Suddenly, the arena started to shake. A large being suddenly rose from the ground. It appeared to be a Titan, evidently male. He had the same physical build as Oceanus, Hyperion, etc. However, his body was much larger in size. His entire body was the darkest shade of black imaginable. The only exception was his eyes. His sclera was a dull white, but his irises were completely black with no other color. His body was also surrounded by pure black clouds. After the Titan appeared, the name "Erebus" suddenly appeared on the screen.

Erebus: Kratos. The destroyer of the Night! You are unfortunate to cross paths with me!

Kratos: I fear nothing from you, Erebus!

Erebus: You dare show me such disrespect, Ghost of Sparta?! The Titans have suffered our greatest loss because of you! You have killed more of us than the Gods could ever hope for! I'm all that's left of the great Titans!

Kratos: The Titans had it coming for their betrayal!

Erebus: We had our reasons, Kratos! You already served your purpose! Now, you have no place in our war!

Narrator: Erebus picked up a broken part of one of the statues and threw it at Kratos, who managed to evade it. Erebus picked up another broken part of the statues and threw it at Kratos. Kratos took out the Nemean Cestus and punched it. The force caused the piece of the statue to hit Erebus in the face. Erebus softly roared and grabbed his face. The fight ensued. Like the other Titans, Erebus mostly relied on his massive size and strength to fight Kratos. He mostly slammed his fist/hand on the arena, which also created shockwaves. His body also unleashed dark clouds at Kratos. Kratos could use the Head of Helios to destroy them. If they touched him, he would be trapped in darkness. If he didn't get out of it in time, Erebus would slam his fist down on him. Eventually, Kratos weakened Erebus enough to attack him directly. He grappled Erebus' chest. Erebus briefly staggered. Then, he grabbed onto the chains and yanked them out. He pulled on them, causing Kratos to fly toward him. He tried to grab him, but Kratos moved out of the way and jumped off of his wrist. Kratos now hung from his chains in front of Erebus' face. He looked up toward his blades, which were still in Erebus' hand. He grabbed the chain of his left blade and pulled on it. After a brief struggle, he pulled it from Erebus' grip. He turned back to Erebus, who glared at him. Kratos started to swing his blade at Erebus' face. The square button allowed the player to do a weaker attack while the triangle button allowed the player to do a much stronger one. In between attacks, Erebus would try to attack Kratos. First, he swung his arm back and attempted to swing Kratos to the ground. Kratos dug his blade deep into Erebus' arm just as Erebus swung his hand toward the ground. After Erebus lifted his arm in front of his face again, Kratos took his blades out of his arm. The fight resumed. Kratos started to attack Erebus' face again. After a while, Erebus launched another attack.

Erebus: Your life ends here, Kratos!

Narrator: Erebus flicked his hand back, causing Kratos to fall in the middle of his palm. Erebus started to curl his hand into a fist. Kratos evaded and ended up in front of Erebus' fingers. Erebus tightened his grip. Then, he uncurled his hand. He lowered his arm, forcing Kratos to dig his blades into Erebus' flesh. He started to climb his arm. After he reached his shoulder, he started to climb Erebus' chest. At that point, Erebus looked down and noticed him. He glared at him. Then, he moved his hand toward Kratos. Kratos took the Blades of Exile out of Erebus' chest and let himself fall. Erebus' hand ended up hitting the side of his chest. Kratos grappled his hand and pulled himself back to his chest. He climbed up until he reached a small platform on his chest. He took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed Erebus in the chest with it. After a few seconds, the part where Kratos stabbed Erebus in the chest exploded. The blast caused Kratos to fall back to the ground as Erebus roared in pain. Kratos grappled Erebus' leg and lowered himself to the ground. Erebus glared down at him.

Erebus: Your soul will dwell in the Depths of Tartarus for all time!

Narrator: The battle continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Erebus enough to attack him again. He swung his blades at Erebus and hit him in the face. Erebus slammed his fist at Kratos. Kratos dodged out of the way and grappled a large piece of the statue. He swung it at Erebus, which ended up hitting him in the face. It landed on the ground in front of him. Kratos rushed over to Erebus. Erebus tried to slam his hand on Kratos, but Kratos evaded it and ran up to his leg. He took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed him in the knee. Erebus' knee exploded. Erebus roared in pain as his lower leg fell off. Kratos rushed toward his other leg. Erebus slammed his hand at Kratos, but Kratos evaded it, too. When he reached Erebus' other leg, he took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed him in the knee. After a few seconds, his knee exploded. Erebus roared again as his other leg fell off. The loss of his legs caused Erebus to start to fall. He gripped the sides of the arena. The camera zoomed over to the piece of the statue that Kratos threw at Erebus. It was now at level with the opening in Erebus' chest. Kratos ran up to it and jumped on top of it. He took a few steps back and jumped toward Erebus. He grappled him and threw himself into the opening on Erebus's chest. He landed on a platform inside of him.

Erebus: Kratos!

Narrator: Erebus started to punch his chest. After about three hits, his hand went right through it. The impact caused Kratos to fall off the platform.

Kratos: Ah!

Narrator: To save himself, Kratos grappled a pipe-like part of Erebus' body. He started to slide down it until he reached a small platform. The camera zoomed out so a larger part of Erebus' body could be seen. The pipe-like part of Erebus' body was connected to large rock-like objects. The phrase "Lungs of Erebus" appeared on the screen. The platform contained a blockage of Onyx, which protected Erebus' bronchi. Kratos took out the Nemean Cestus and destroyed them. When he reached Erebus' bronchi, he took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed it. After a few seconds, it exploded. Erebus roared in pain. Suddenly, his body changed positions, forcing Kratos to dig his blades into the side of the platform. Erebus' body started to fall apart and fill with dark clouds. Kratos started to climb until he reached the end of the platform. He grappled a loose part of it. After a brief struggle, he ripped it open. He continued to climb until he reached it. Then, he jumped out of Erebus' body, which was lying face-down on the arena. Kratos jumped off of him. Then, he turned toward Erebus' deceased body and glared at him. He turned to the statue of Pandora, which started to glow.

Voice of Pandora: He knows, Kratos. Zeus knows I've escaped! Hurry! I can hear him! He's near! Please help me, Kratos! Hurry!

Narrator: An Icarus Vent suddenly formed in front of the statue. Kratos rushed toward it and jumped into the air. He activated the Wings of Icarus and flew back to the Labyrinth.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope that you all liked the chapter! Please leave a review!

AN 2: I based Kratos' fight with Erebus on his fights with Chronos, the Colossus of Rhodes, the Kraken, and Hades.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by both Guest and Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestions, guys! I hope that you both enjoyed the chapter!


	35. Boreas and the Boreads

Chapter 35: Boreas/Boreads

Setting: God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Shrine of Boreas.

Narrator: After acquiring the Horn of Boreas, enemies suddenly appeared out of the ground. After defeating them, Kratos headed for the nearby door. Just before he reached it, the door was suddenly blocked by a sheet of ice. Kratos activated Thera's Bane and was about to destroy it with the Blades of Athena, but he suddenly got hit by an icy blast. He flew backward and jammed his blades into the ground, which stopped him. Kratos stood up and looked at his attacker. It was a man. He had pale skin, dark hair, a large beard, a mustache, and pure white wings. He wore a bracelet with a ship carving on it, a white chiton and sandals. Besides him stood two smaller beings, most likely his sons. Like him, they had pure white wings, pale skin, and dark hair, but they lacked facial hair.

Voice of Gaia: From out of the blinding wind and snow, Boreas, the God of the North Wind, stood before Kratos. Accompanied by his sons, Calais and Zetes, Boreas made his home in the Mounts of Aroania.

Boreas: You dare destroy my sacred shrine, Ghost of Sparta?!

Kratos (slowly): I have other things to worry about, Boreas.

Boreas: You anger a god and you show no remorse? Have you no shame?

Kratos: I grow tired of the gods' wrath. All I want is to find my brother.

Boreas: Your brother? I thought he was long dead.

Kratos: The Gods lied to me! I lost him once, I will not lose him again!

Narrator: Boreas grunted in disgust.

Boreas: It seems that Deimos is the only member of your kin that you actually care about. The only one you haven't killed.

Narrator: Kratos turned to him and scowled. He tried to swing one of his blades at him, but Boreas rose his arm. A case of ice suddenly formed around Kratos' blade.

Boreas: It seems you're destined to fail, Kratos. Kill him!

Narrator: Boreas' sons, Zetes and Balais, stood before Kratos. Zetes moved his arms to attack him. Before he could do anything, Kratos activated Thera's Bane and swung his right blade at him. Zetes fell to the ground. Calais flew in the air toward Kratos. Kratos flicked his left hand, causing Calais to get wrapped in his blade's chain. Kratos activated Thera's Bane and destroyed the ice. He swung his blade, knocking Calais to the ground. Zetes and Calais both got up and glared at Kratos. The battle ensued. During this part of the battle, Kratos only had to fight Zetes and Calais, who mostly fought him with ice attacks. Boreas just floated into the air and watched. Eventually, Kratos weakened Calais enough to attack him directly. He knocked him to the ground and came up behind him. He grabbed Calais' head and cracked his neck. Then, he activated Thera's Bane and stabbed him. Calais screamed. Kratos took his blade out threw Calais' lifeless body to the ground. The fight continued. This time, Kratos only had to fight Zetes, who fought Kratos from the air. To attack him, Kratos had to use the Arms of Sparta (or the Scourge of Erinys). Eventually, Kratos weakened Zetes enough to attack him directly. He grappled Zetes. After a brief struggle, he knocked him to the ground. Kratos came up to him and grabbed him by the face. The threw him face-first to the ground. Kratos took out the Blades of Athena and cut Zetes' wings off. He activated Thera's Bane and stabbed Zetes in the back. Zetes screamed. Kratos ripped his blade out of him and threw Zetes' lifeless body to the ground. He placed the blades onto his back and turned to Boreas, who lowered himself to the ground.

Boreas (growing impatient): Your life ends here, Ghost of Sparta!

Narrator: The fight continued. For his part, Boreas fought Kratos very similar to the way his sons did. Only, his ice attacks were stronger and more devastating. Eventually, Kratos weakened Boreas enough to attack him directly. He grappled one of the Dredges of Boreas statues. After a brief struggle, he destroyed it, causing a large part of it to fall on top of Boreas. Boreas got up. The fight resumed. After a while, Kratos weakened Boreas enough to attack him directly again. He grappled the other Dredge of Boreas statue. After a brief struggle, he destroyed it, causing a large portion of it to fall on top of Boreas. Boreas got back up. He summoned an icy wind, causing Kratos to fly through the air. Kratos jammed his blades into the ground, which stopped him from falling off the edge. To protect himself, Kratos activated the Arms of Sparta and held up his shield. He started to walk slowly toward Boreas. If he didn't block the wind, he would receive damage. When he reached Boreas, he hit him in the face with his shield, causing Boreas to stop summoning the wind. He stabbed him in the chest with his spear and threw him into the wall. Kratos placed the Blades of Athena onto his back and started to slowly walk over to Boreas. When he reached him, he punched him in the chest and face. Then, he punched him even harder, causing him to be jammed into the wall. He took out the Blades of Athena and activated Thera's Bane. He stabbed him the face and chest. Then, he roared and jammed one of his Blades deep into Boreas' head. Boreas let out a low cry. Then, he died. His body exploded. When Kratos looked up, Boreas' body was gone, but a deep puddle of his blood remained. After killing Boreas, Kratos noticed something glowing next to him. He picked it up. On the screen, a description said, "Boreas' Carving. A carving of a Persian ship created on behalf of the grateful Athenian king. Beat the game to use this item." After finding it, Kratos headed back to the door. He activated Thera's Bane and destroyed the ice barrier. Then, he left the shrine.

Voice of Gaia (as Kratos was leaving the shrine): With Boreas' death, Kratos made his way to the Canyons of Sorrow. His mind set only on his brother, Deimos.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave a review!

AN 2: Kratos' fight with Boreas (and his sons) was somewhat inspired by his fights with Erinys, Euryale, and Charon.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by both Toshiro of the Eternal Dream and Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestions, guys! I hope you were both satisfied with the chapter!

AN 4: Just to give you all the heads up, I'm gonna be returning to college this week, so I may not be able to update as much as I used to. However, I will still be able to update my story, but it will probably just take longer now to do so.


	36. Aeneas and Hector

Chapter 36: Aeneas and Hector

Setting: God of War: Ascension. The Walls of Troy.

Narrator: After the ferry left the Harbor of Kirra, it started to sail the sea. Kratos was standing on the edge of the ship, his hands gripping the wooden port. He suddenly looked up as the ship passed the remains of a city.

Voice of Gaia: Upon entering the ferry, Kratos journeyed to the island of Delos in search of the Eyes of Truth. In the nearby distance, lay the remains of the city of Troy. Burned to the ground by the Greeks after their defeat in the Trojan War, ash was all that remained of their great city. The sight of the ruined city caused Kratos to remember his days as the once-great Spartan general. The Trojan War earned him a reputation as a natural-born leader. To ensure that the Greeks would win the war, Kratos slaughtered any Trojan soldier that stood in his way.

Narrator: While Gaia was talking, a flashback ensued. Kratos was seen leading his men into battle on a horse. Both armies suddenly attacked each other. Kratos took out a spear and glared at the remaining Trojans.

Kratos: Troy _will _fall before me!

Narrator: The Trojans started to attack Kratos. Because fighting with the spear was new to the player, a tutorial appeared in the upper left corner. To use a lighter attack, the player had to press the square button. To use a heavier attack, the player had to press the triangle button. The player could also grab with the circle button, even though the grab moves were now different. After grabbing Kratos' opponent, the player had three options: the square button allowed Kratos to grab his opponent by the legs and slam his/her face to the ground. Then, Kratos would throw him/her at a different enemy. The triangle button caused Kratos to hold up his spear. Then, he'd stab his opponent in the chest, killing him/her. The circle button caused Kratos to throw his opponent to the ground and stomp on his/her head, killing him/her. After a while, Kratos killed all of them. He followed a nearby path to the walls of Troy. On either side of him, the Trojan and Greek soldiers were still fighting each other, which included Kratos' (surviving) men. After a while, Kratos came to a larger arena outside the walls of Troy. He briefly looked around. Suddenly, a figure appeared in a chariot pulled by pure black horses. It seemed to be a man, even though it was a little hard to tell. He tried to attack Kratos, but Kratos dodged out of the way at the last second. Kratos threw his spear at the figure, but he suddenly caught it. It was definitely a man. He wore a red chlamys, a white chiton underneath it, a helmet, a shield, and sandals. In each hand was a spear. Kratos' spear was in his left one. In his right one, he held a pearl-colored spear with the design of a mirror on it. He smashed Kratos' spear on the side of his chariot.

Unknown Man: I've grown weary of this war, warrior. The Greeks cannot win this fight. The Trojans were given too much favoritism by the Gods to be defeated. Being the son of Aphrodite, I have more than most.

Kratos: It does not matter if you are favored by the gods, Aeneas. Troy will _still _fall before the Greeks!

Aeneas: That's where you are wrong, Kratos. All of the world's heroes are descended from the Gods. Something that prevents you from increasing your rank in the Spartan army.

Kratos: The children of the Gods overestimate themselves, Aeneas.

Aeneas: As do the Greeks, Kratos. Hence why they cannot advance any further.

Narrator: Aeneas held up his spear and looked up at the sky.

Aeneas: I will make my mother, Aphrodite, proud...

Narrator: Aeneas turned back to Kratos.

Aeneas: And you shall venture into Hades!

Narrator: The fight ensued. Without his weapons, Kratos was forced to fight Aeneas with his bare hands. Another tutorial appeared in the upper left corner. To do a light punch, the player had to hit the square button. To do a heavier punch, the player had to hit the triangle button. To kick, the player had to hit the circle button. For his part, Aeneas fought Kratos with his spear, but he didn't leave his chariot. With no other option, Kratos attacked his horses instead. Eventually, Kratos weakened Aeneas' horses enough to attack them (and Aeneas) directly. When Aeneas got close enough to him, he grabbed the neck of one of the horses. The horse neighed. Kratos climbed over to its back and jumped to Aeneas. He grabbed him and shoved him against the back of the chariot. He punched him in the face twice. Aeneas tried to fight back with his spear, but Kratos grabbed it. After a brief struggle, Kratos ripped the spear out of his hand. He stabbed Aeneas in the upper stomach and flung him out of the chariot. Kratos turned around and stabbed one of the horses in the neck. The horse let out a loud neigh. Kratos jumped out of the chariot as Aeneas got back up. The battle resumed. This time, Aeneas fought Kratos more directly. He mostly relied on his fists and his strength to attack Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened Aeneas enough to attack him directly. He punched him twice, once in the face and once in the stomach. Aeneas tried to punch him back, but Kratos grabbed onto his arms. After a brief struggle, he moved Aeneas' hands out of the way and knocked him to the ground. He got on top of him and punched him in the face. He started to punch him in the face and chest. After about nine hits, he threw him into the wall next to his dead horses. Kratos walked over to him. When he reached him, he grabbed Aeneas and slammed him into the wall. He punched him about three times. Then, he grabbed a large part of the chariot that broke off. He hit Aeneas in the head with it three times. After he hit him the third time, Aeneas' body fell face-first into the ground, dead. After the battle, Kratos went over to the chariot and took out Aeneas' spear from one of the horses' necks. The inscription on the screen said, "Aeneas' Spear. A weapon given to Aeneas by his mother, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, to aid him in battle. Beat the game to use this item." Done with the battle, Kratos continued his path to the wall of Troy. Suddenly, three figures ran up to him. It was the Last Spartan, followed by two more Spartan warriors.

The Last Spartan: General Kratos! We witness your battle against Aeneas! We've come to give you another weapon to replace the one you lost in battle!

Narrator: The Last Spartan suddenly bowed in respect to Kratos and presented him with his new spear. Kratos took it from him.

Kratos: Your services will be rewarded one day.

The Last Spartan: Thank you, General.

Narrator: The Last Spartan and the other warriors leave, probably to return to battle. Kratos continued his path to the walls of Troy. When he got there, he found Greek and Trojan soldiers fighting each other. Suddenly, a Greek soldier got stabbed. He let out a loud cry as his body fell to the ground, dead. His attacker took his/her spear out of him. Like Aeneas, it was another man. He wore a dark red chlamys, a short brown topless chiton, a helmet, shield, and sandals. After reclaiming his spear, he turned to Kratos. This man was Hector, the prince of Troy and its next heir.

Hector: Who challenges the greatness that is Troy?!

Kratos (slowly): Don't act so confident, Trojan.

Hector: Why shouldn't I? The Trojans have already won this war!

Kratos (slowly): The Trojans haven't won yet, Hector.

Hector: Maybe so, but victory is in our grasp! The Greek soldiers are falling by the dozen! If you fight us, you'll join that number!

Narrator: Kratos glared at him. The fight ensued. Hector's fighting style was very similar to Theseus'. Only, Hector was much more athletic. Periodically, he did a backflip and landed on the side of the wall. He jumped over toward Kratos. If Kratos blocked his attack, he would stab Hector in the stomach and throw him into the wall. If he failed, Hector would stab him in the chest and jump off of his body. Eventually, Kratos weakened Hector enough to attack him directly. He slashed his spear against Hector's face. Then, he and Hector both swung their spears simultaneously, which caused their weapons to clash. After a brief struggle, Kratos gained the upper hand. He knocked Hector's hand away and stabbed him in the chest. Then, he threw him into the wall. The battle resumed. This time, Hector started to also use grabbing attacks. Periodically, he would grab Kratos and slam him into the wall. Then, he would take Kratos' spear from his hand and throw it to the ground. Afterward, he would start punching him in the chest and face. After a brief struggle, Kratos would stop Hector's attack by kicking him. Then, he'd grab him by the face and throw him to the ground. While Hector was getting back up, Kratos would pick up his spear. Eventually, Kratos weakened Hector enough to launch a final attack. He punched Hector twice in the face. Then, he grabbed his arm and took his shield. He threw it (side first) into the ground and threw Hector. Hector got back up and took out his spear. He ran up to Kratos. Before he could stab him, Kratos swung his spear and tripped Hector. While Hector was falling to the ground, Kratos grabbed his spear in midair (which Hector dropped) and ran it through Hector's back, pinning him to the ground. Hector let out a cry of pain. Then, Kratos lifted his foot and stomped on Hector's head. After a brief struggle, he knocked Hector's head against the sharp edge of the shield. After two more hits, the shield went right through Hector's skull, killing him. Hector's blood spilled out of his head, forming a bright red river on the battleground. Kratos stared at his blood.

A Voice: Kratos!

Narrator: Kratos turned around. Standing there was a man. Like Hector, he wore a chlamys, a short, topless chiton, a helmet, and sandals. Only, his chlamys and chiton were gray and white, respectfully.

Kratos: What, Odysseus?

Odysseus: Agamemnon, the King of Mycenae, seeks your presence back at the base.

Kratos: Fine.

Narrator: Odysseus started to leave. Kratos followed him. At that point, the flashback ended. Kratos found himself on the ferry again. He looked back up at the destroyed city.

Voice of Gaia: If Kratos is to be rid of the nightmares of his past, he will need to retrieve the Eyes of Truth. Only they will allow him to see through the dark magic of the Furies.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! Sorry that I haven't updated in a week. The classes I take have a lot of assignments and they keep me very busy. I'm probably only gonna have time to update once or twice a week now until my next vacation.

AN 2: This chapter was a suggestion by Undeath9087 (who suggested both Aeneas and Hector). Thanks for the suggestions! I hope you liked the chapter! I know that I also promised you a chapter where Kratos would encounter Odysseus, but this was _not _it. I'll write that chapter a little later.


	37. Ajax

Chapter 37: Ajax

Setting: The Camp of the Greeks. God of War: Ghost of Sparta.

Narrator: Kratos just arrived at the Temple of Ares. There, he found Spartan soldiers attempting to pull down a giant statue of Ares. It seemed that they were being led by the Last Spartan.

The Last Spartan: Pull! You, move further out!

Narrator: At that point, Kratos walked up to him. Noticing, the Last Spartan turn to him.

The Last Spartan: My lord! We shall make quick work of this, and erect a statue befitting of your glory!

Narrator: The Last Spartan turned back to the statue of Ares.

The Last Spartan: That's right, men! Now, pull!

Narrator: The Spartan soldiers pulled harder, causing the statue to fall to the ground, completely destroyed.

The Last Spartan: All hail Lord Kratos, the God of War!

Spartan Soldiers (raising their fists): All hail Lord Kratos!

Narrator: The Last Spartan turned back to Kratos.

The Last Spartan: My Lord! I have something for you! I shall return!

Narrator: The Last Spartan bowed to Kratos before leaving. Kratos turned his attention to the Temple of Ares.

Voice of Gaia: After witnessing the destruction of the statue of Ares, memories started to flood Kratos' mind, of his days as a Spartan general during the Trojan War. A conflict that brought forth the greatest of heroes and brought mankind closer to the Gods' influence. It was this war that proved Kratos' worth not only as a leader but as a worthy member of the Spartan army.

Narrator: A flashback ensued. Kratos was seen leading his men into battle on a horse beside the greatest of heroes. The Greeks and the Trojans started to engage in battle. For his part, Kratos was seen crushing someone with a broken chariot (probably Aeneas), followed by him slamming someone's head against a shield (probably Hector). The latter's death caused blood to splatter all over the screen. Then, Kratos arrived at the camp of the Greeks. Standing in front of him was Odysseus, who was waiting for him. Standing beside him was a man. He had light skin, a mustache and a beard that reached his chest. He wore a white chiton, a brown chlamys made out of animal fur, and sandals.

Voice of Gaia: After claiming his victory against the Trojan prince, Hector, Kratos found himself in audience with Agamemnon, the King of Mycenae. The brother of Menelaus, Agamemnon was one of the strongest allies of the Greeks. A force not to be trifled with.

Agamemnon: Ah. Kratos.

Kratos: What did you want me for, Agamemnon?

Agamemnon: The leaders of the Greek armies, myself included, seek to put an end to this conflict. We're willing to compromise with the Trojans to do so.

Kratos (giving the "forget it" gesture): I won't compromise, Agamemnon.

Odysseus (concerned): Kratos, if we don't put an end to end this war, thousands of our fellow soldiers will perish!

Kratos: Spartans are not cowards. Even in death, a Spartan stands tall for battle!

Agamemnon (growing angry): Only a fool would sacrifice their life for a useless cause!

Odysseus: Calm yourself, Agamemnon. We can't afford to lose allies in this war!

Narrator: Odysseus turned back to Kratos.

Odysseus: There's more than honor at stake here, Kratos.

Kratos: A Spartan _never _lets his back hit the ground.

Narrator: Kratos briefly looked away from them.

Kratos (slowly): For my brother, I will never prove myself unworthy again.

Agamemnon (growling): I could care less about your brother, Kratos! There are more important matters at hand!

Narrator: Kratos scowled at him. He started to take out his spear. Suddenly, a large statue of Athena behind Kratos started to glow.

Voice of Athena: Don't give in to your anger, Kratos. You have more than just your reputation at stake here! Prove that you are the better man!

Narrator: Kratos briefly thought it over. Then, he put his spear away.

Odysseus (to the statue of Athena): Thank you, my lady.

Agamemnon (to Kratos): You must have use in this war if Athena would waste her time guiding you!

Narrator: Kratos scowled at him again. Before a fight could break out, a voice interrupted them.

A voice: Have you made a decision, Agamemnon?

Narrator: Kratos, Agamemnon, and Odysseus all turn around. A man was coming over to them. He had light skin, dark hair, a mustache, and a short dark beard. He wore a revealing white chiton that exposed the upper right side of his body. He also wore a helmet, sandals, and a large shield on his left arm. In his left hand, he carried a spear.

Agamemnon (annoyed): It is not yet a matter of discussion, Ajax.

Ajax: A decision must be made. You _must _decide who will get Achilles' armor.

Agamemnon: We'll discuss it later. Right now, we must focus on winning this war.

Kratos (slowly): I thought you were willing to _compromise_.

Agamemnon: I thought about what you said, Kratos. Perhaps you're right. We might anger the Gods if we surrender.

Odysseus: Besides, your brother might not approve of surrendering or compromising. The Trojans may not be so willing to return Helen to us. Our only option to get her back is to win this war.

Ajax: We fought this war for ten damn years! _No _one shall win it!

Agamemnon: Ajax, leave us! You are a powerful warrior. I'd hate to see you get punished for your actions after all you have done for us!

Ajax: Achilles' armor should be my reward!

Odysseus: Achilles' armor shouldn't just go to you. We all played our part in this war!

Narrator: Ajax turned to him.

Odysseus: You have done nothing to deserve it, Odysseus!

Narrator: Odysseus took out his spear.

Odysseus: You dare insult me, Ajax?!

Narrator: Ajax took out his spear and pointed it at Odysseus.

Ajax: If you engage me, Odysseus, you'll perish here!

Narrator: Odysseus glared at Ajax. Then, they started to fight each other. After a brief fight, Ajax stabbed Odysseus. Odysseus let out a loud yell. Ajax kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. He held up his spear to kill him. Before he could, another spear suddenly blocked him. Ajax turned his head. The camera shifted, revealing that Kratos was the one that saved Odysseus. He kicked Ajax to the ground.

Kratos: A true warrior never attacks the defenseless, Ajax! Even if he's his enemy!

Narrator: Ajax stood up and glared at Kratos.

Ajax: This doesn't concern you, Spartan! Stay out of the way!

Narrator: Kratos ignored his warning. Instead, he got into a battle stance. Ajax did the same thing. Agamemnon, who was treating Odysseus' wounds, stopped what he was doing. He was about to intervene, but Odysseus grabbed his arm.

Odysseus (still wincing in pain): Wait, Agamemnon. Let Kratos prove himself!

Narrator: The battle ensued. Like Kratos' other boss battles, the name of Kratos' opponent (Ajax) appeared on the screen. Since Ajax was a mortal, his skills were somewhat limited compared to some of Kratos' other boss fights. However, he was very skilled with the spear and very athletic. Eventually, Kratos weakened Ajax enough to attack him directly. Ajax swung his spear at Kratos, who defended himself with his own. After two more hits, Kratos and Ajax's spears ended up clashing. After a brief struggle, Kratos gained the upper hand and stabbed Ajax twice. Then, he took Ajax's spear and kicked him to the ground. He snapped Ajax's spear in half and dropped it to the ground. Ajax got back up. The fight resumed. This time, Ajax had to fight Kratos without his spear. He started to attack Kratos with his shield. Eventually, Kratos weakened Ajax enough to attack him directly again. He grabbed Ajax's shield and kicked him. Ajax briefly staggered. Then, he held up his shield and charged at Kratos. When he reached him, Kratos grabbed his shield. After a brief struggle, he grabbed Ajax's shield and swung him to the ground, causing the shield to slide off of his arm. Kratos threw it out of the arena. The battle continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Ajax enough to launch a final attack. He stabbed Ajax and swung his spear, causing Ajax to land in front of Odysseus and Agamemnon (who didn't even react). Kratos held his spear right-side-up and jammed it deep into the ground. Ajax got back up. Kratos ran up to him and grabbed him. After a brief struggle, he grabbed Ajax's arm and threw him in front of the shield. He ran up to him. Ajax tried to punch him, but Kratos punched him first. Then, he grabbed Ajax's arm and punched him twice in the face. He swung Ajax until he fell on top of the spear, which dug into his chest. Kratos put his hand on Ajax's upper back and shoved him, causing the spear to completely go through Ajax's body. Ajax screamed. Then, his body hung, dead. Kratos stood there staring at his corpse. Agamemnon and Odysseus both suddenly appeared next to him.

Agamemnon: It seems you are worth something, after all, Kratos. Athena was wise to favor you.

Odysseus: So it seems. On the other side of the camp, Odysseus and I are having a meeting with the other Greek leaders. We'd be honored if you'd join us.

Narrator: Odysseus and Agamemnon both left, leaving Kratos alone with the other warriors that stood guard. He started to follow a path. The path contained treasure chests hidden by shadows. In a small tent, he found something glowing. After picking it up, a phrase appeared on the screen. It said, "Armor of Achilles. Armor forged for Achilles on behalf of his mother, Thetis. Beat the game to use this item." After finding it, Kratos followed the rest of the path until he reached the other side of the camp. When he got there, he noticed a fire. Surrounded by it was every surviving Greek leader.

Agamemnon (noticing Kratos' presence): It took you long enough, Kratos. I didn't think you were coming. Please take a seat so we can finally discuss how we're gonna end this war.

Narrator: Kratos walked over to an empty seat next to Odysseus. He sat down. At that point, the flashback ended.

Kratos (slowly): My brother... I will not fail you.

Narrator: Kratos headed for the temple. When he reached the door, the engraving of Ares got activated.

Engraving of Ares: Face thyself, and your fate shall be sealed.

Narrator: With that, Kratos opened the door and entered the temple. Instantly, the doors shut behind him.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave a review!

AN 2: Kratos' fight with Ajax was based on his fights with Tisiphone, Theseus, and Perseus.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope you liked the chapter! If you (or anyone else) have a suggestion for a chapter, feel free to let me know!


	38. Odysseus

Chapter 38: Odysseus.

Setting: God of War II. The Palace of the Fates.

Voice of Gaia: The Steeds of Time. A gift from the great Titan, Chronos. His unsuccessful attempt to gain the favor of the Sisters of Fate and change the Destiny which the oracle had foretold.

Narrator: As Gaia was talking, Kratos was crossing the chain to reach the Steeds of Time, completely unaware that something was floating in the ocean below him. Unless the player paid really close attention, he/she could miss it, too. It seemed to be a human, even though it was too far to know for sure. The individual was heading for the Island of Creation. Neither he/she or Kratos were aware of each other's presence. Much later, Kratos arrived at the Palace of the Fates. After killing the Beast Lords and the Cyclopes that guarded the entrance to the palace, Kratos activated a series of levers. When he managed to find a way in, he entered the palace. Instantly, the doors shut behind him. Kratos found himself in an arena. In the exact center of the arena was a lever. Kratos activated it. Instantly, the lever sunk below the surface and a trap got activated. The trap caused the walls to rotate and spikes to appear out of the ground at random intervals. Nymphs suddenly appeared to attack Kratos. After killing them, a sound was heard. Kratos turned to the door. The door started to open, and a hand appeared. It pushed on one of the doors until it slid open. The person's upper torso appeared. It was Odysseus. Like the last time he was seen, he was dressed in a gray chlamys, a short, white topless chiton, a helmet, and sandals. He jumped into the palace just before the door closed. He looked up and noticed Kratos.

Odysseus: Kratos? After everything you were given, you were the last person I would have expected to seek an audience with the Sisters of Fate.

Kratos: What are you doing here, Odysseus?

Odysseus: I seek the Sisters' help to return to my home country. I would have arrived there ages ago, but I got cursed by Poseidon. I blinded his son, the Cyclopes, Polyphemus. Poseidon cursed me to delay my return to Ithaca. That's why I'm here. I'm hoping that the Sisters of Fate could grant me access to Ithaca.

Kratos: The Gods have no interest in helping us, Odysseus.

Odysseus: Only when you lose their favoritism, Kratos. The Fates will not help you if you anger the Gods.

Kratos: I don't seek their help. I seek the _thread _that controls my fate.

Odysseus: We cannot control our destinies, Kratos. Only the Fates may wield that power!

Kratos: Don't intervene, Odysseus! I'd hate for you to lose my respect!

Odysseus (taking out his spear): That's no longer for you to decide. I'm not too sure what your intentions are, Kratos, but I will hear nothing of it!

Narrator: The fight ensued. The spikes gave Kratos and Odysseus difficulty fighting each other. However, this fight was much easier for Kratos than some of his other boss battles. If Odysseus got hit a certain way, he would fly through the air before landing back on the ground. Depending on the timing of the spikes, this could result in some serious damage. Unfortunately, the same applied to Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened Odysseus enough to attack him directly. Kratos and Odysseus both swung their weapons at each other. At that moment, spikes started to rise out of the ground below them. After a brief struggle, Kratos stabbed Odysseus with one of his blades and evaded the spikes just before they got activated. He swung his blade, causing Odysseus to fly through the air. He hit the part of the wall that was blocked by large spikes and fell to the ground. At that moment, spikes appeared in the ground below him. They stabbed Odysseus, who cried out in pain. Suddenly, they got deactivated. After a few seconds, Odysseus weakly got up. The fight resumed. Eventually, Kratos weakened Odysseus enough to launch a final attack. He grabbed Odysseus' spear. After a brief struggle, he yanked it out of his hand and kicked Odysseus to the ground. Odysseus got back up and ran up to Kratos. Before he could attack him, Kratos hit him twice with his spear. Then, he stabbed Odysseus in the chest, who cried out in pain. Kratos dropped Odysseus took out the Blades of Athena. He stabbed Odysseus and grappled him. Then, he swung his blades and threw Odysseus into one of the open compartments in the wall. The forced caused the spear to pin Odysseus to the wall. At that moment, the rotating wall caused the spikes to appear. Odysseus screamed as the wall closed. When it rotated again, Odysseus' corpse was lying on the floor, right next to the broken spear and another corpse. Kratos stared at Odysseus' body for a few seconds. Then, he waited until the wall moved so he could enter another compartment. Inside it was a large block of stone, which had a handle attached to it. He pulled on the handle until the block of stone reached the edge of the compartment. Instantly, the block of stone jammed the wall, preventing it from rotating. Another door suddenly opened, allowing Kratos to journey further into the palace. Before he entered it, he went back to the compartment that contained Odysseus' corpse. He examined the other corpse and found a crank handle. Thinking it may have use, he took it with him.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave me a review!

AN 2: I based Kratos' fight with Odysseus on his fights with Theseus, Perseus, and the soldier that he killed in the Temple of Euryale.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you were satisfied with the chapter!


	39. Circe

Chapter 39: Circe

Setting: God of War: Ascension. The Island of Aeaea.

Narrator: After exploring the Harbor of Kirra, a drawbridge suddenly lowered, allowing passengers to enter the ferry. Noticing, Kratos headed for the ferry. When he got close enough to it, the drawbridge rose and a force field appeared, preventing Kratos from grappling the drawbridge.

Boat Captain: Set sail, men! We have a long journey ahead of us!

Kratos (placing the Blades of Chaos onto his back): You have another _passenger_.

Boat Captain: There's no more room! You'll have to wait for the next one!

Kratos: I don't have _time _to wait!

Boat Captain: I'm not making an exception! Your impatience is delaying our journey! Either be patient or be gone before we get back!

Narrator: Kratos grabbed the boat captain by his chiton. He pulled him closer to him and took out one of the Blades of Chaos. He held it up to the Boat Captain's throat.

Krato (slowly): I said, "let me pass!"

Boat Captain (defensively): When I said you couldn't enter the ferry, I truly meant it! There's some kind of magic preventing people from entering and leaving the ferry. If you can find a way to destroy it, we'll let you board!

Narrator: As the boat captain was talking, the camera briefly showed the drawbridge, where two crew members were seen trying to destroy the barrier. Kratos stared at the Boat Captain. Then, he turned his head to the harbor. Connected to the wall was a black and green portal. The camera went back to Kratos, who turned back to the boat captain.

Kratos (sternly): Don't move!

Narrator: Kratos opened his fist and let the boat captain go. He turned around and placed the Blade of Chaos onto his back. He ran over to the portal and entered it. He found himself on a sandy beach, which was part of a massive island. The beach was abnormally hot. Instantly, Kratos found himself sweating. The phrase "Island of Aeaea" appeared on the screen. The beach was connected to a rocky path. Kratos followed it. He came to a large palace. Before he entered it, he noticed something glowing beside the door. He picked it up. A phrase suddenly appeared on the screen. It said: "Moly of Odysseus. A plant given to Odysseus by the God Hermes to protect him from Circe's magic. Beat the game to use this item." After finding it, Kratos entered the palace. The inside of the palace led to a large corridor. On the other side of it was another door, one that was much more massive than the previous one. After Kratos opened it, he found himself in a large room, most likely a dining room judging by the tables and chalices. One of the chalices was glowing. Kratos walked over to it. Inside of the chalice was red wine. Kratos wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead. He picked up the chalice and drank from it.

A voice: Stricken by thirst, are we?

Narrator: Krato lowered the chalice and turned around. Standing there was a woman. She had olive skin and dark hair in waves that flowed mostly over her left shoulder. She wore sandals and a flattering pink himation that exposed both of her breasts. She smiled seductively at Kratos.

Narrator: Kratos sat in a wooden chair and turned away from her.

Kratos: The heat is unbearable.

Unknown woman: Understandable. I live on this island. You get used to it after a while. Can I get you something to eat?

Kratos: I don't have time.

Unknown woman: That makes two of us, Kratos.

Narrator: Kratos turned to her.

Kratos: You heard of me?

Unknown woman: I should know the servants of Olympus. I myself am a goddess.

Kratos: It does not matter that you're a goddess, Circe. My one concern is to break free from my bondage.

Circe: Hm... so you know of me as well? Interesting...

Narrator: Kratos glanced at Circe's hands. He noticed that she wasn't wearing Lysandra's ring on either of them. He realized that she wasn't an illusion of the Furies and looked up at her.

Kratos: What are your intentions, Circe?

Circe: To punish trespassers. Especially men. It's nothing personal, Kratos.

Kratos (turning back to Circe): I haven't wronged you, Circe.

Circe: Perhaps, but you can't help what you are, Kratos. Men like you are just pigs, which is why I use my powers to turn you into them.

Narrator: Kratos look at the chalice that he just drank out of. Upon realizing what Circe has done, his eyes widened. Then, he growled and narrowed his eyes. He threw the chalice to the ground and stood up. He rushed over to Circe and grabbed her by her throat. He roared. Circe tried to fight him off, but Kratos was too strong for her. Suddenly, her body unleashed a blinding flash of light. Kratos let her go and covered his eyes with his arm. After a few seconds, the light vanished and he looked up. Circe was now in the center of the dining room.

Circe: Your fate is sealed, Spartan!

Narrator: The fight ensued. For her part, Circe attacked Kratos while floating in the air. She mostly attacked Kratos by sending fire and blasts in his direction. Luckily for Kratos, Circe's dining room was (for some reason) littered with spears and slings, which he could use to fight Circe. If he chose not to use them, he could instead attack Circe when she periodically lowered herself to the ground to fight Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened Circe enough to attack her directly. He went directly under her and grappled her. He pulled himself over to her and used Circe's body to jump back into the air. He took out the Blades of Chaos and spun in the air. He swung his blades and knocked Circe to the ground. When Circe was about halfway to the ground, Kratos grabbed her and threw her into the wall. Kratos landed on the ground and placed the Blades of Chaos onto his back. He started to walk over to Circe, who was too weak to defend herself. When Kratos reached her, he punched her twice and grabbed her. Then, he shoved her back into the wall and took out the Blades of Chaos. He swung them twice at her. However, before the second strike could hit her, Circe suddenly vanished. Kratos pulled the blades back over to him and stared bewildered at the wall. At that point, Circe appeared behind Kratos. She sent a powerful wind at him, causing Kratos to crash into the wall. She pointed her finger at Kratos and a green blast struck him. After it vanished, a chalk-white boar stood where Kratos once was. Circe walked over to it and kneeled down beside it. The boar looked up at her and snorted. Circe cupped the boar's snout in her hand and laughed.

Circe: Well, Kratos, it seems your victory streak is finally up!

Narrator: At that point, Kratos head-butted Circe. She placed her hand on her face where Kratos struck her. Kratos head-butted her again and pierced her skin with one of his tucks. He raced around the dining room and turned back to Circe as she got up.

Circe (growing angry): I'm tired of this game, Kratos!

Narrator: the fight continued. This time, Circe only fought Kratos on the ground. She still relied on fire and magic to fight Kratos. Because Kratos was now a boar, he couldn't use the Blades of Chaos or any other weapons to fight Circe. A hint appeared in the upper left-hand corner to help the player. The square button allowed Kratos to attack Circe with his tusks while the triangle button caused Kratos to head-butt her. The circle button allowed him to charge at her. Eventually, Kratos attacked Circe enough to send her into a daze. The camera zoomed over to a nearby table, which had a glowing bottle on it. The table was too tall for Kratos to reach, so he started to attack it instead. After about five hits, the table broke and the bottle fell to the ground, where it broke into pieces. A puddle of purple liquid started to spread on the floor. Kratos went over to it and started to drink it. After a few seconds, he got surrounded by a purple light. When it disappeared, Kratos stood there in his mortal form. At that moment, Circe regained consciousness. Kratos turned and glared at her. He took out the Blades of Chaos. Circe glared back at him and held up her arm. A wand suddenly appeared in her hand.

Circe (pointing the wand in Kratos' direction): You're just avoiding the inevitable, Kratos!

Narrator: The fight continued. With her wand, Circe could send fire, blasts, and objects at Kratos. However, she still didn't _physically _fight him. Eventually, Kratos weakened Circe enough to launch a final attack. He took out his blades and stabbed Circe twice. Then, he grabbed her wand and threw her into the wall. He used the wand to send a blast at Circe, which caused her to crash into the wall. Kratos threw the wand to the ground and ran up to Circe. Suddenly, Circe's body unleashed a powerful blast of light. This time, Kratos dodged it. He grabbed a nearby table and swung it. The table hit Circe and broke into pieces, simultaneously knocking Circe into the wall and stopping the attack. Kratos took out one of the Blades of Chaos. Before he could stab her, Circe grabbed onto his arm. After a brief struggle, Kratos knocked Circe's arm away and stabbed Circe in the neck. Then, he grabbed her head and twisted it. Circe weakly cried out. Then, her body fell to the ground, where it exploded. After the explosion, a puddle of blood was all that remained of Circe. In the middle of it was the Blade of Chaos that Kratos stabbed her in the neck with. He lifted it up and shook it to get the blood off. Then, he placed the blades onto his back. Kratos left the palace and returned to the beach, which was a lot cooler now, most likely because of Circe's death. Kratos walked back to the portal and entered it. He found himself back on the Harbor of Kirra. He walked over to the ferry.

Kratos (to the Boat Captain): I stopped the magic. Now, let me enter the ferry!

Boat Captain: Very well. I did promise you.

Narrator: The Boat Captain turned his head.

Boat Captain (signaling to the crew): Lower the drawbridge! Let him pass!

Narrator: The drawbridge suddenly lowered. Not wasting any time, Kratos entered the ferry. Now to his final destination: the island of Delos in search of the Eyes of Truth.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave a review! Sorry that it took over a week to update this story. I've been very busy with college and my job lately.

AN 2: This chapter was a suggestion by Undeath9087. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope the wait was worth it! Sorry, it took so long. It took me a while to get inspiration for this chapter.

AN 3: If anyone else has a suggestion for a chapter, don't hesitate to let me know!


	40. Sophia

Chapter 40: Sophia

Setting: God of War: Ghost of Sparta. The Domain of Death. The arena in front of the doors that trapped Deimos inside.

Voice of Gaia: In search of Deimos, Kratos defied the Gods and entered the Domain of Death, a place no mortal nor God would dare enter. With each step, Kratos got closer and closer to freeing his brother. And now, his search would finally come to an end. Beyond the doors in front of him, was his brother, Deimos.

Narrator: While Gaia was speaking, Kratos walked up the steps to the door. He held up his hand to open it. Suddenly, a large spear blocked his path. Kratos briefly retracted and glared at the owner of the spear: a tall woman in a red himation. She had light, auburn hair, light skin, brown owl-like wings, and sandals at her feet.

Voice of Gaia: Sophia. A Goddess of Wisdom. Worshiped alongside Athena, the more venerated wisdom goddess. Athena's popularity with mankind caused Sophia to pledge her undying loyalty to her. Though underappreciated, she serves her purpose well.

Kratos: Move, Sophia!

Sophia: You're making the wrong decision, Kratos. Your quest was futile _long _before it started! No one has ever escaped from the Domain of Death alive. God or mortal!

Kratos: And yet you _still _came here to stop me!

Sophia: It's a foolish choice, Kratos, but Athena _insisted _that I save you! You must have a purpose for Athena to dedicate her time to you.

Kratos: Athena's reasonings for saving me is _not _my concern. Now move out of the way!

Sophia (holding up her spear): We're not finished here, Kratos! Athena sent me to bring you back, and it's a request that I _will _fulfill!

Narrator: Kratos glared at her.

Kratos: You will not _stop _me from saving my brother!

Narrator: Kratos slowly took out the Blades of Athena.

Kratos: I _will _free Deimos, even if I have to _kill _you first!

Narrator: The fight ensued. Instantly, the name "Sophia" appeared on the screen. During the fight, Sophia fought Kratos with her spear in a style that great resembled Lahkesis. Like Lahkesis, she fought Kratos entirely in the air. However, unlike Lahkesis, she fought Kratos with more strategetic attacks. She commanded the nearby vines to grab Kratos, which he could avoid by dodging. If he didn't dodge out of the way in time, the vine would wrap itself around his body, periodically crushing him. To get out of it, a brief struggle would ensue, where Kratos would take out the Blades of Athena and activate Thera's Bane. Then, he'd stab the vine, incinerating it. After a while, Sophia retreated to a nearby platform, where she attacked Kratos with energy beams. To attack her, Kratos had to fire spears at her or by using the Scourge of Erinys. Eventually, Kratos weakened Sophia enough to attack her directly. The camera zoomed over to a nearby cage hanging from the ceiling. The top of it was glowing bright red. Kratos went over to it and took out the Arms of Sparta. He threw a spear at it, causing it to break and to reveal a grappling hook. Kratos took out the Blades of Athena and grappled it. He swung himself toward Sophia and grappled her with one of his blades. He knocked Sophia off of the platform and swung his blade, causing her to fall to the ground. As he fell, he took out the Arms of Sparta and stabbed Sophia in the stomach. Then, he threw her into the wall. Sophia got back up and grabbed the spear. She yanked it out and threw it to the ground.

Sophia: Your brother was imprisoned here for a reason, Kratos. Your impudence will cause you to _share _his fate!

Narrator: The fight continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Sophia enough to attack her directly again. While Sophia was in a daze-like state, the camera zoomed over to a nearby vine, which was attached to a crate-like object. Kratos went over to it and activated Thera's Bane. After a few hits, he destroyed it. The object fell on top of Sophia, where it broke into pieces. The fight continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Sophia enough to launch a final attack. He took out the Blades of Athena and stabbed Sophia. Sophia tried to stab Kratos with her spear, but he dodged it. After two failed attempts, Kratos knocked the spear out of her hand and grabbed Sophia by the throat. Kratos crushed it with his foot. Then, he threw Sophia into the wall. Sophia got back up.

Sophia: Enough of this!

Narrator: Sophia flew over to Kratos and grabbed him. She started to fly away with him. After a brief struggle, Kratos took out the Blades of Athena and activated Thera's Bane. He stabbed Sophia in the arm, causing her to cry out in pain. She let go of Kratos. Kratos swung his blades and threw Sophia back to the arena. Before he fell, Kratos grappled a nearby grappling hook and threw himself to Sophia. As he fell, he took out one of the Blades of Athena. When he landed on the ground, he stabbed her in the chest. Then, he activated Thera's Bane and started to stab her. After about eight hits, he brutally stabbed her in the head. Sophia yelled out in pain. After a few seconds, her body stopped moving. Kratos got off of her and placed the Blades of Athena onto his back. Suddenly, Sophia's body exploded. After the explosion ended, Kratos glared at the remainder of her blood. Then, he turned toward the door and started to ascend the staircase again. When he reached the doors, he opened them.

Kratos (softly): Deimos!

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave a review!

AN 2: I know that there's a save point where Kratos fought Sophia, but we'll just say that it disappeared during the fight and reappeared after it.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to write. I had other requests and a whole lot of schoolwork to focus on. Hopefully, it was worth the wait!


	41. Aeolus

Chapter 42: Aeolus

Setting: God of War: Ghost of Sparta. The Vortex.

Narrator: After arriving at the docks, Kratos activated a drawbridge, granting himself access to a nearby boat. As he climbed aboard, a soldier on board greeted him.

Soldier: Lord Kratos! We are ready to set sail!

Narrator: After Kratos boarded the ship, it started to sail in the direction of Atlantis.

Voice of Gaia: Kratos knew that deep within the raging abyss lay the answer to a question he was not yet prepared to ask. Was Deimos still alive?

Narrator: At that moment, Triton soldiers climbed on board the ship. Kratos started to fight them off with the help of some of his fellow soldiers. After killing them, a large gust of wind started to blow, causing most of the crew members to fall off the boat, screaming. In an attempt to save himself, Kratos swung his blades deep into the boat. After a second, one of them came out. The other one soon followed, causing Kratos to fly through the air. Before he could fall out of the boat, he swung his blades towards a pillar. He pulled himself toward it and jumped back into the boat. He looked up as a figure appeared out of the storm, floating in midair. The floating man was wearing a dark purple topless chiton, a gold crown, and sandals at his feet. He had short, dark hair, a mustache, and a beard to match. A light brown bag was attached to his wrist.

Unknown Man: The Ghost of Sparta. Do you have any idea what your quest for your brother has done to the world?!

Kratos: The world can suffer for all I care, Aeolus. My _brother _is my only concern.

Aeolus: You've made the mistake of returning to Atlantis, Kratos. Poseidon has sent me to put an end to your journey. He _despises _you for destroying his sacred city.

Kratos: I fear little from you _or _the God of the Sea!

Aeolus: Poseidon is not one to anger, Kratos. He'll have you thrown into Tartarus for what you have done!

Kratos: Poseidon can express his wrath elsewhere. I don't intend to stay for long.

Aeolus: Then, allow me to be of assistance!

Narrator: Aeolus rose his arm, causing the bag to open up. A large gust of wind came out of it. It blew across the boat, causing many more members of the crew to fall out. Stoically, Kratos took out the Blades of Athena as more Triton soldiers appeared. The battle ensued. For his part, Aeolus attacked Kratos entirely in the air. He only attacked Kratos by using the wind from the bag. The wind didn't harm Kratos directly, but it did fling him into the wall and cause debris to hit him. Eventually, Kratos weakened Aeolus enough to attack him directly. He grappled Aeolus and slammed him into the boat. Aeolus stood up and held up his hand.

Aeolus: End him!

Narrator: Instantly, the Triton soldiers all charged at Kratos. Before they could attack him, Kratos swung his blade, causing Aeolus to knock into all of them. Kratos pulled Aeolus over to him and activated Thera's Bane. He started to attack Aeolus with his other blade. At that moment, the camera zoomed over to a member of the crew, who was gripping some kind of lever.

Crew Member (desperately): Help us, Lord Poseidon!

Narrator: The area around him started to glow. Then, a blue lightning bolt struck and killed him. Another started to form above Kratos and Aeolus. Sensing it, they both dodged out of the way at the last second. Aeolus floated into the air and looked up at the sky.

Aeolus: I know you're stricken with anger, Lord Poseidon, but this is _my _fight!

Narrator: The battle continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Aeolus enough to launch a final attack. While Aeolus was in a daze-like state, the camera zoomed over to the pillar that Kratos grappled earlier. Kratos went over to it and took out the Blades of Athena. He activated Thera's Bane and struck the top of the pillar, causing it to be engulfed in flames. Then, Kratos grabbed the bottom of the pillar. After a brief struggle, he broke it. Struggling to regain his balance, he took a step backward and threw it into the air, where it struck Aeolus in the chest. Aeolus yelled in pain. Then, Kratos grappled him and threw him into the front of the boat. He rushed over to him. Suddenly, the area in front of him started to glow. At the last second, Kratos evaded the incoming lightning bolt by grappling the side of the boat. He swung himself over to Aeolus and rammed into the pillar, causing it to pin Aeolus to the boat. While Aeolus was defenseless, Kratos walked over to him. When he reached him, Aeolus tried to hit him, but Kratos blocked his attack. Then, Aeolus unleashed a gust of wind. Before it could strike him, Kratos grabbed Aeolus' arm, forcing the wind to go in a random direction. After a brief struggle, he knocked Aeolus' arm aside and took out the Blades of Athena. He activated Thera's Bane and cut open Aeolus' arm with it. Then, he grabbed onto his arm and pulled it off. Aeolus screamed. Kratos threw it into the ocean and started to stab Aeolus in the head and chest. Then, Kratos swung his blades hard at Aeolus, causing the front of the boat to break apart. Aeolus fell into the ocean. Kratos glared at the water as he placed the blades onto his back. Suddenly, large bursts of water and wind started to shoot out of the ocean. They caused Kratos' boat to sail right into a large rock, causing the boat to tip over. Kratos grabbed onto the ledge of the boat and struggled not to fall. Unfortunately, he failed and fell into the abyss. Luckily, Kratos survived (most likely because of Poseidon's Trident). He found himself in the sunken city of Atlantis, which was all that remained of the once-great city. He stood up and turned around. He came face to face with a giant (broken) statue of Poseidon. Suddenly, Poseidon's voice came out of its mouth.

Voice of Poseidon: You have desecrated my kingdom! I shall not forget this, Ghost of Sparta! You _will _answer for this affront!

Narrator: Unconcerned, Kratos turned his back on Poseidon and looked at the path before him. Before he left, he went back to the statue of Poseidon, where he noticed something glowing next to it. He picked it up. It was the bag that was attached to Aeolus' arm. A description on the screen said, "Aeolus' Bag. Used by Aeolus to contain the power of the winds. Beat the game to use this item." With no other reason to stay, Kratos left in search of the Domain of Death. His brother's freedom was within reach...

AN 1: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

AN 2: Sorry about the long wait. College is taking a lot out of me. I'll try to update more frequently if I can!

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you liked the chapter!


	42. Zephyros, Euros, and Notos

Chapter 42: Zephyros, Euros, and Notos.

Setting: God of War III. Mount Olympus. The platform that Kratos fought Olympus Sentries on just before he encountered Helios and Perses (for the first time).

Narrator: After defeating Nyx, Kratos continued to climb the Chain of Balance in pursuit of Hermes. As he passed the giant statues of eagles, the camera zoomed out. In the background were three flaming, pure-black horses, all flying randomly in the same direction. It was the Fire Steeds: Zephyros, the West Wind; Euros, the East Wind; and Notus, the South Wind. The camera zoomed back to Kratos, who was still ascending the chain. Suddenly, he turned his head. At the last second, he jumped off of the chain just before the Fire Steed could fly into him. He took out the Blades of Exile and grappled it. The horse neighed. Then, he started to fly around the arena. Kratos took out one of the blades and started to swing it at the Fire Steed. Eventually, one of the other Fire Steeds charged at Kratos in midair. At the last second, Kratos released his blade and fell. He grappled the side of Mount Olympus and landed on a platform. He glared at the sky as he searched for them. Suddenly, one of the Fire Steeds flew into the side of Mount Olympus. The side broke and large rocks started to fall. Before he could be crushed, Kratos dodged out of the way. He turned his head as another large rock flew toward him. Before Kratos could even react, the boulder suddenly stopped in place. Kratos glared at it.

Kratos: What has happened here?!

Narrator: Kratos looked up. Floating in the air was Athena, with her arm extended. She lowered herself to the ground until she was in front of Kratos.

Kratos: Athena?

Narrator: Athena turned her head toward Kratos.

Athena: I warned you before, Ghost of Sparta. The Gods of Olympus will all see that you fail. Now free of Helios' control, the Fire Steeds are free to make their own choices in life.

Kratos: I thought the Fire Steeds were powerless without Helios.

Athena: They used to be, Kratos, but that all changed after you saved Helios from Atlas. To protect the world in his absence, Helios trained the Fire Steeds to control themselves without his guidance. Despite Helios' death, they still possess the power of the Sun. They will use it to avenge their master!

Narrator: Kratos scoffed and looked back up at the sky.

Kratos: The Fire Steeds will need to find _another _way to defeat me!

Athena: I know you won't disappoint me, Kratos.

Narrator: Athena suddenly vanished. At that moment, the Fire Steeds returned. Stoically, Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and prepared to fight. The fight ensued. During the fight, Olympus Sentries came to the aid of the Fire Steeds. For their part, the Fire Steeds fought Kratos by flying into him or by smashing into the sides of Mount Olympus, which caused rocks to fall. Eventually, Kratos weakened them enough to send them into a daze-like state. The camera zoomed over to an area above the arena, which was blocked by bramble. Kratos took out the Bow of Apollo and shot at it. The bramble caught fire and burned away. A group of rocks started to fall. They landed on top of the Fire Steeds, who started to struggle under the weight. Kratos went over to them and grabbed one of them by the neck. After a brief struggle, he ripped him out of the rock pile and slammed him onto the ground. Then, he grabbed him by the neck again and cracked it. The Fire Steed neighed in pain. Then, Kratos threw him back to the ground. At that moment, the other two Fire Steeds got out of the rock pile. They flew back into the air and the fight resumed. Eventually, Kratos weakened one of the remaining two Fire Steeds enough to attack it directly. He grappled the Fire Steed and slammed it to the ground. Then, he tried to stab it, but the other remaining Fire Steed intervened. It charged at Kratos, who fell to the ground. Quickly, Kratos grappled him. The horse neighed in pain. Then, he started to fly around the arena. While flying in the air, Kratos started to attack it with one of the Blades of Exile while periodically avoiding loose rocks from the mountain. Eventually, he stabbed the Fire Steed with his blade before smashing him on the side of Mount Olympus. Then, he threw the Fire Steed back to the ground. Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus and flipped in the air. The blade struck the horse's neck, slitting his throat. The Fire Steed neighed again. Kratos landed on the ground and glared at the last remaining Fire Steed. The battle continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened the last remaining Fire Steed enough to attack him directly. He grabbed the horse by the neck and threw him into the side of Mount Olympus. He took out the Blade of Olympus and swung it. At the last second, the Fire Steed flew into the air and avoided the blade. The Fire Steed charged at Kratos. Before he could strike him, Kratos dodged out of the way and grappled him. The Fire Steed started to fly into the air. At one point, Kratos ripped one of his blades out of him and threw it. The Blade went through the Fire Steed's neck. The Fire Steed neighed. Kratos swung his blades and threw the Fire Steed toward the ground. Before he could fall, he grappled a nearby grappling hook and landed on the beak of one of the eagle statues. He looked up at the Fire Steed, who just regained his balance. He swung his blades into the upper belly of the Fire Steed. After a brief struggle, Kratos pulled on his blades, causing the eagle statue's beak to go right through the Fire Steed's belly. The Fire Steed neighed in pain. Then, it slowly turned back into a statue. Kratos reclaimed his blades and glared at the corpses of the other two Fire Steeds. They started to turn back into statues as well. Kratos glared at them. At that moment, two grappling hooks lowered until they were at level with Kratos. Kratos grappled the one closest to him. Then, he swung to the other one and grappled it. He swung in a circle until he could reach the Chain of Balance. Then, he grappled the chain and dug his blades into it. Done with the task, he started to climb the chain again in search of Hermes.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review!

AN 2: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thanks for the suggestion (well, suggestions). I hope the wait was worth it! Honestly, this was one of my favorite recent chapters that I wrote.


	43. Acheilus

Chapter 43: Acheilus

Setting: God of War 1. The Rings of Pandora.

Narrator: After acquiring Poseidon's Trident, Kratos returned to the Rings of Pandora in search of Pandora's Box. Upon entering the former trap, the door shut behind him. At that moment, a nearby door started to glow. Kratos walked over to it and stepped on a platform. The moment he did, the upper body of a man appeared. He had slightly olive skin and dark hair hidden by flames. He wore a white chiton and wing-like ornaments on his head. Kratos took another step closer to him.

Kratos: Lord Hermes.

Hermes (in a high-pitched voice): Kratos. Your progress is impressive, but you still lack the strength to succeed in your quest. Despite the aid that the Gods have bestowed upon you, you still need my help. Though I offer you no weapons, in its place, I offer you the power to enhance your skills. Hidden in this very chamber is a hidden passage. It will lead you to the power to enhance your abilities. I cannot tell you its exact location, but I can allow you to have access to it. It's entirely your choice, Kratos. Will you accept it?

Narrator: The words "yes" and "no" suddenly appeared on the screen. The player now has the choice to accept or to decline the challenge. If the player chooses "no," he/she could continue the quest or just accept it later (while they still have access to it). Let's just say that the player hit "yes."

Hermes: The choice has been made. To gain access to the passage, you must defeat the enemy before you.

Narrator: At that moment, a man appeared behind Kratos, who turned around and glared at him. He had light skin and dark hair flowing past his shoulders. He wore a white topless chiton and sandals. He growled at Kratos. Suddenly, liquid appeared out of his body like blood, and he transformed into a shark-like creature with feet.

Hermes: This fight will be a challenge, Kratos. For your opponent is Acheilus, a former youth punished by Aphrodite for boasting that he was more attractive than her. Destroy him, Kratos, and your victory over Ares will soon be yours!

Narrator: Kratos took out the Blades of Chaos and prepared to fight. The fight ensued. During the fight, Achelius periodically leaped into the nearby pool in the center of the arena. He swam to another part of it and jumped out. On land, he either attacked Kratos by slamming his tail onto the ground or by biting Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened Acheilus enough to attack him directly. He climbed onto Acheilus' back and grabbed his jaw. After a brief struggle, he brutally slammed Acheilus' head against the floor and jumped off. Acheilus jumped back into the water. The battle continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Acheilus enough to attack him directly again. He knocked Acheilus against the side of the pool. Acheilus tried to bite him but Kratos grappled the side of the pool and landed next to Acheilus. He started to stab Acheilus on his side. After about six hits, he cut Acheilus' left fin off. Acheilus roared in pain. The battle continued. Acheilus turned to Kratos and hissed. This time, he couldn't return to the water because he could no longer swim. The battle continued. After a while, Kratos weakened Acheilus enough to launch a final attack. Acheilus climbed the staircase and retreated to the top of the pool. Kratos climbed the staircase after him. When he reached him, he punched him in the snout. Acheilus tried to bite him, but Kratos grabbed him and threw both of them into the pool of water. As they fell into the pool, Kratos held onto Acheilus' snout. After a brief struggle, Kratos broke Acheilus' maw, causing his blood to spread into the water. Kratos pulled himself toward the edge of the pool and jumped out as Acheilus' lifeless body floated to the surface. He landed in front of the image of Hermes.

Hermes: The task is done. If you can find the secret passage, its contents are yours. Remember, Kratos. The Gods are depending on you to stop Ares. Go with the Gods, Kratos. Go forth, in the name of Olympus!

Narrator: At that moment, the image of Hermes vanished. The camera panned over to the crank next to the door, which was glowing. Knowing where the secret passage was, Kratos headed for the crank.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review.

AN 2: In case anyone's wondering, the passage that Hermes was talking about was the one that led to the room that contained the gifts of experience, health, and magic. Unfortunately for Kratos, he still needs the Muses carvings to open it.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope that the wait was worth it!


	44. Pallas

Chapter 44: Pallas

Setting: God of War III. Tartarus. A (made-up) platform that lays just before Kratos fought the Centaur General.

Narrator: After Kratos entered Tartarus, Hephaestus closed the door, preventing him from escaping. He let out a wicked chuckle. Noticing, Kratos turned his attention toward the door. With no other option, he started to follow the path before him. He found himself in an abandoned temple. In the exact center of it was a large statue of Athena. The camera panned over to an epitaph in front of it, which was glowing. Kratos walked over to it. The epitaph read, "Temple of Athena. Built under the request of Lord Hades himself, this temple serves as a memorial to Hades' deceased niece, the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena, who was reduced to a simple soul upon her death at the hands of Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta." After reading the epitaph, the camera panned over to bramble near the back of the temple. Kratos took out the Bow of Apollo and fired at it. The bramble burned away, revealing a woman. She took a few steps into the light. She had black wavy hair gathered into a bun on her head. She wore a white himation, a helmet, sandals, and body armor made of metal and Onyx. In her right hand, she carried a spear. In her left, she carried a shield. The name "Pallas" suddenly appeared on the screen in front of her.

Pallas (bitterly): The Ghost of Sparta. The slayer of Athena.

Kratos: Killing Athena was _never _my intention, Pallas.

Pallas: And yet, she still met her death at your hands, Kratos. Athena sealed her fate the moment she first aided you! Her intentions, though, were beyond me!

Kratos (slowly): The intentions of Athena might _surprise _you, Pallas.

Pallas: My own death certainly was no exception, Kratos. After you killed Athena, Hades erected this temple in Athena's memory. He kept me prisoner here to appease her, although she never showed herself once. Not even upon death!

Kratos: Athena has _other _ideas in mind.

Pallas: She's not alone, Kratos! Though my relations with Athena has been strained, she's still a friend to me!

Narrator: Pallas got into a battle stance and held up her spear.

Pallas: This is where your journey ends, Kratos!

Narrator: Glaring at her, Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and got into a battle stance. The battle ensued. Pallas' fighting style was a cross between Theseus and Hermes. She was very skilled with the spear and she was very athletic in general. Periodically, she would swing her spear at Kratos, who would block her. A brief struggle would ensue. If Kratos succeeded, he would grab her spear and swing Pallas into the wall. If he failed, Pallas would stab him with his spear and swing him to the ground. Eventually, Kratos weakened Pallas enough to attack her directly. As Pallas went into a daze-like state, her armor started to briefly glow. Kratos took out the Nemean Cestus and started to attack her armor. After a while, the Onyx on her armor got destroyed. Pallas briefly staggered. Then, she kicked Kratos away from her. The battle resumed. Eventually, Kratos weakened Pallas enough to attack her directly again. Pallas swung her spear at Kratos, who blocked her attack. After a brief struggle, Kratos knocked her arm out of the way. He grabbed Pallas by her shoulder and punched her twice in the face. Then, he knocked her to the ground. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her body to the ground three times. The third hit broke her body armor. Pallas got back up and held up her spear. The battle resumed. Eventually, Kratos weakened Pallas enough to launch a final attack. He grabbed her shield. After a brief struggle, Kratos swung Pallas to the ground, causing her shield to fall off. As Pallas got back up, Kratos destroyed her shield under her foot, breaking it into pieces. Pallas rushed toward Kratos with her spear, who reflected her attack with the Golden Fleece. He grabbed her spear and yanked it out of her hand. He swung it at Pallas, who started to stagger. Kratos jammed Pallas' blade into the ground and took out the Blades of Exile. He swung them at Pallas, causing her to fly into the air. Before she fell to the ground, Kratos yanked her spear out of the ground and threw it. The spear landed through Pallas' chest and pinned her to the wall. Kratos rushed up to her and shoved the spear deeper into Pallas' chest. Pallas screamed. Then, her body hung to the side. Kratos glared at her body. Then, he turned around and placed the Blades of Exile onto his back. Before he left, Kratos briefly explored the area. He went over to a wall on the other side of the temple. He took out the Head of Helios and shown it on the wall. A small room suddenly appeared. Something was glowing inside of it. Kratos picked it up. It was a white seashell, with a green carving of a trident on it. The description on the screen said, "Pallas' Carving. A prized possession of Pallas. Beat the game to use this item." Kratos went over to the wall next to Pallas' body, whose blood was forming a puddle on the ground. He took out the Head of Helios and shown it on the wall. The wall vanished and a path suddenly formed. It led to another arena. With no other choice, Kratos headed straight for it.

AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review!

AN 2: If the player wanted to, he/she could press the "R1" button while Kratos was standing right next to Pallas. This will allow the player to see Pallas' deceased body up close, similar to Perseus and Hercules after Kratos killed them.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope the chapter was worth the wait!


	45. Metis

Chapter 45: Metis

Setting: God of War III. The Gates of Tisiphone.

Narrator: After defeating the Chimeras, a lever appeared in the middle of the arena. It started to glow. Kratos went over to it and activated it. Instantly, the arena started to shake as the floor opened up. A large statue of Zeus and an epitaph appeared in front of the Gates. It looked like Zeus during the Great War. In his right hand was a lightning bolt. The camera zoomed over to the corner of the room. Attached to the wall was bramble. Before Kratos went over to it, he read the epitaph. The description on the screen said, "After the Great War, Zeus and the Olympians seized power and banished the surviving Titans to the Pit of Tartarus. Zeus ruled over both mortals and Gods with his queen, Metis, by his side." After reading it, Kratos started to climb the bramble. When he reached the top, he grappled a grappling hook and swung over to the statue. He jumped off and took out the Nemean Cestus. When he reached the statue, he punched its head off. The head broke into pieces. Kratos found himself on top of the statue's neck. In the center of it was a large container-like structure. A human-like silhouette was floating in it. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and started to attack it. After about five hits, the structure broke and liquid gushed out of it. An unconscious woman fell onto the neck of the statue. She had light skin and dark hair gathered in a messy bun. She wore a white himation, a silver tiara, earrings, and upper body armor. Kratos took a step over to her and bent down. At that moment, the woman opened her eyes, which were bright blue. As she stood up, the name "Metis" appeared on the screen. She softly moaned and held her head. Suddenly, she looked up at Kratos.

Metis: Kratos. You were the last I would expect to come to my aid.

Kratos: How do you know who I am, Metis?

Metis (getting up): I am a wisdom goddess, Kratos. Even in a comatose state, I know all.

Narrator: Kratos stood up and turned around.

Kratos: And yet Zeus still tricked you.

Metis: The cycle of fear plagued Zeus' mind. Fear can cloud good judgment. I myself am no exception.

Kratos: It's not emotions that affect us, Metis. It is actions.

Metis (standing up): There _is _a connection, Kratos.

Narrator: Kratos slowly turned to her. Metis turned to the Gates of Tisiphone behind her.

Metis: Beyond these gates, Kratos, lays the Pit of Tartarus. Be warned. It's a place that even Hades himself would not dare enter.

Kratos (placing the Blades of Exile onto his back): I fear little from a battle-torn wasteland.

Metis: You seek the Omphalos Stone, Kratos. Do you not?

Kratos: My objectives are of no concern of yours, Metis.

Metis: Be that as it may, Kratos. You still need my help to enter the Pit of Tartarus.

Narrator: Metis suddenly disappeared. She reappeared on the base of the statue. She looked up at Kratos.

Metis: The question is... will you accept it?

Narrator: Kratos looked down at her. He jumped off of the statue and landed next to Metis. He stood up and glared at her. Metis turned her attention back to the statue.

Metis: You have made your choice.

Narrator: Metis raised her hand. Suddenly, the statue vanished back into the ground. Metis lowered her hand and turned to Kratos.

Metis: May you succeed on your quest, Ghost of Sparta. For many rely on your journey.

Narrator: Kratos didn't respond. Instead, he placed the Blades of Exile onto his back and looked up at the Gates of Tisiphone. Eventually, he managed to activate it. After the Gates opened, Kratos entered the Gates of Tartarus. Much later, after Kratos defeated Chronos, he found himself in a rock-like corridor. At the end of it was Onyx. Kratos started to head over to it. Suddenly, the corridor started to shake and the ground underneath him started to crack open. A hand suddenly appeared. It grabbed onto Kratos' arm. After a brief struggle, Kratos yanked the person out of the ground. He grabbed him/her and slammed him/her back to the ground. The ground broke and they fell through it. Kratos threw the person to the ground and grappled a nearby grappling hook. He jumped safely to the ground and ended up in front of the Gates of Tisiphone, which were now closed. He glared at his attacker, who was starting to get back up. It was Metis.

Kratos (bewildered): You?!

Metis: Are you really surprised, Ghost of Sparta? I assumed you would be used to the cycle of betrayal by now.

Narrator: Kratos glared at her and took out the Blades of Exile.

Kratos: Clearly, Metis, you are not as _wise _as you believe!

Metis: You clearly have no understanding of what it means to be "wise," Ghost of Sparta. You may have freed me from my imprisonment, but your actions have caused you to lose any respect that the Gods once had for you. Mortals and the Gods alike are caught in the middle of your foolish quest for vengeance. Take a moment to look before you. Was destroying all of existence part of your quest?

Kratos (slowly): The world can _fall _for all I care.

Metis: Most of it already has, Kratos. My daughter, Athena, warned you about the consequences of your actions. Was her death a small price to pay for you to destroy Zeus?

Kratos (slowly and growing agitated): Athena _chose _to help me, Metis.

Metis: A mistake on her part, Kratos.

Narrator: Metis rose her right hand. A spear flew through the air and landed in it. She held it towards Kratos.

Metis: A mistake that I shall rectify!

Narrator: Kratos took out the Blades of Exile. The fight ensued. During the fight, Metis mostly fought Kratos with her spear and by projecting beams of energy at him. Periodically, she kept disappearing during the fight. When she disappeared, Kratos had to use the Head of Helios to force her to reappear. Eventually, Kratos weakened Metis enough to send her into a daze-like state. The camera zoomed over to the lever that was in the middle of the arena. It started to glow. Kratos went over to it and pulled on it. The (headless) Zeus statue suddenly reappeared. After to rose entirely out of the ground, Metis regained consciousness. The fight continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened Metis enough to send her into another daze-like state. Instantly, the camera panned over to the bramble on the wall. Kratos went over to it and started to climb it. When he reached the top, he jumped off and grappled a nearby grappling hook. He jumped off of it and landed on the statue's shoulder. He took out the Nemean Cestus and started to attack the neck of the statue. After about five hits, the outer layer of the neck broke. Kratos grabbed the remaining portion of the neck. After a brief struggle, he broke it. The piece of the neck landed on the ground. Kratos jumped off of the statue. He went over to Metis and knocked her on top of the broken statue. He took out the Nemean Cestus and hit Metis' right arm with it. Her arm went through the piece of the statue. He did the same thing to Metis' other arm. Kratos stood on the side of Metis and punched her in the upper body. He proceeded to beat her with the Cestus. After about eight hits, he broke Metis' back. Metis screamed. Then, her body went limp. Kratos glared at her corpse. Suddenly, it exploded. When the explosion cleared, Metis' body was gone, though a pool of her blood remained. At that moment, an Icarus vent appeared. The smoke that it emitted rose to the ceiling. Before Kratos left, he went back to the top of the statue again. He landed on the statue's broken neck. Something in the exact center of it was glowing. Kratos picked it up. It was a hammer. The description on the screen said, "Metis' Hammer. A prized possession of Metis. Beat the game to use this item." After finding it, Kratos jumped off of the statue. He went over to the Icarus vent and jumped into the air. He activated the Wings of Icarus and flew back to the rock-like corridor. He went over to the Onyx and took out the Nemean Cestus. He started to attack it. After about five hits, they were completely destroyed, revealing a giant hole in the ground. Kratos jumped into it. He wound up back in Hephaestus' workshop, preparing to confront Hephaestus for his betrayal.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review!

AN 2: Like most of the other Gods of Olympus, Metis was also (somehow) affected by Pandora's Box. She was affected by trickery.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope that you liked the chapter! Sorry if it took longer to write than usual. I just didn't have the energy.


	46. Rhea

Chapter 46: Rhea

Setting: The City of Olympia. After Kratos helped the Titan Perses to defeat Helios.

Narrator: Taking advantage of the nearby ballista, Kratos used it to attack Helios' chariot. Succeeding, Helios chariot crashed into Perses' awaiting hand. Perses glared at Helio in his hand. Suddenly, he roared. Then, he crushed Helios in his hand. He threw Helios onto the roof of a nearby building. Before leaving, he glanced at Kratos. In search of Helios, Kratos headed for the edge of the platform. A harpy landed on a nearby pillar. Noticing, Kratos took out the Bow of Apollo and prepared to fire at it. Before he could, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Kratos turned his head. Standing there was a woman that Kratos knew too well. The name "Rhea" appeared on the screen. Kratos' grandmother. The mother of Zeus. She looked more or less the same as she did in God of War II. Only, her hair was slightly shorter, she looked older, and her eyes were duller. She gave Kratos the same glare she gave Chronos.

Rhea: Listen well, my grandson. You cannot begin to realize the consequences of your actions. The death of the Gods means the end of life itself.

Kratos: I've heard the same story, Rhea.

Narrator: Kratos turned back to the harpy, completely ignoring Rhea's presence.

Rhea: I refuse to remain neutral any longer, Kratos. I've watched my mother, Gaia, shape you into her tool. I knew her decision would cost her greatly. Had I known that two of my sons would have died in the process, I would have gotten involved sooner.

Kratos (stoically): Poseidon and Hades brought it upon themselves.

Rhea (in disgust): As your grandfather, Chronos, once did. Your existence prolongs this wretched cycle of vengeance, Kratos, but it only escalated with you. Take a moment to reconsider your actions.

Kratos: My actions... will not change its course.

Rhea (angry and growing impatient): I'll give you one final chance, Kratos. If you value your life at all, you _will _back down from this madness!

Narrator: Kratos turned to her.

Kratos (glaring at Rhea): I'd watch who you speak to, Rhea.

Narrator: The camera zoomed to Rhea's face. Her glare intensified.

Rhea (scowling): Then, let's break this cycle, Kratos!

Narrator: Kratos glared back at her. He slowly took out the Blades of Exile. The fight ensued. For the first part of the fight, Rhea conjured up three golden sickles to attack Kratos. The sickles floated into the air and periodically swung to where Kratos last stood. They also protected Rhea from Kratos' attacks. Rhea also sent blasts to attack Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened her enough to attack her directly. He took out the Blades of Exile and grappled her. He pulled her over to him and kneed her in the face. Then, he took one of his blades out of her and hit her in the face twice. He swung the other blade and threw Rhea to the floor. Rhea weakly got back up and glared at Kratos.

Rhea: You cannot best a Titan, Kratos!

Narrator: Rhea floated into the air and disappeared below the platform. Kratos stared at where she fell. Suddenly, a Titan rose above the platform. Judging by the visible breasts on its chest, it was a female Titan. Her body was a mixture of blue, yellow, white, with bright red vertical streaks. She intensely glared at Kratos. It was Rhea but in Titan form. The fight resumed. For her part, Rhea attacked Kratos similar to the way Hades did after he grew in size (minus the ability to damage Kratos with her breath). Eventually, Kratos weakened Rhea enough to send her into a daze-like state. The camera zoomed over to the ballista, which was glowing. Kratos went over to it and grabbed it. He spun it around until it aimed for Rhea. Kratos activated it and hit a pillar in front of her. The pillar broke halfway and started to wobble. Kratos rushed up to it. He jumped into the air and slammed his body into it. He did a flip in the air and fell feet first to the ground as the pillar fell. It hit Rhea in the face and fell into the abyss below. Rhea grabbed the side of her face. Then, he looked up at Kratos and rose her hand into the air. Kratos dodged out of the way as she destroyed the building behind him. It broke into piecies and fell over the edge. A few Olympian civilians fell to the ground, screaming. Rhea grabbed one of them and flung him at Kratos. Kratos just turned his body and avoided him. Rhea rested her left arm against the pillar and glared at Kratos. The fight resumed. Eventually, Kratos weakened Rhea enough to launch a final attack. He grappled the remaining piece of the building and swung his blades. The broken piece hit Rhea in the face. She rose her hand and attempted to crush Kratos beneath it. At the last second, Kratos grappled a nearby pillar just as Rhea slammed her hand down. He jumped over to her hand and ran up her arm. Rhea attempted to grab him but Kratos grappled the side of her face and swung himself to her neck. He took out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed her. Rhea yelled in pain. Then, her neck exploded as a yellow substance came out of it. Kratos fell back to the platform. At that point, Rhea started to shrink until she was Kratos' size. She fell on her hands and knees in front of Kratos. Slowly, Kratos walked over to her.

Rhea (weakly): My son will not die at your hand, Kratos. You will disappoint yourself by the end of your journey.

Narrator: When Kratos reached her, he knocked her to the ground. He took out the Blade of Olympus and tried to stab her, but Rhea grabbed the side of the blade. After a brief struggle, Kratos slammed the blade down through Rhea's upper chest. Rhea screamed. Suddenly, her chest exploded, sending Kratos flying. Kratos took out the Blades of Exile and grappled the ground. When the explosion ended, Kratos looked up at Rhea. She was lying on the edge of the pillar, dead. Kratos placed the Blades of Exile onto his back. He went over to Rhea and kicked her body off of the platform.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: This chapter was a suggestion by Tobi is a Gooder Boy. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope that you liked the chapter!


	47. Leto

Chapter 47: Leto

Setting: God of War I. The Desert of Lost Souls.

Narrator: After killing the Desert Sirens, a gust of sand and wind brought the horn back to summon Cronos. Kratos stared at it. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

A voice: Be warned, Ghost of Sparta, this path may blind you to its true outcome. It may seem like your path of redemption, but it will lead to nothing but your torment.

Narrator: Kratos turned around. Standing there was the Village Oracle that cursed him.

Kratos: You?!

Village Oracle (smiling): The very same, Ghost of Sparta.

Kratos: What purpose do you have here?

Village Oracle: To warn you of the path that you're taking. I sense nothing but suffering for you at the end of your journey.

Kratos (turning around): You may sense it, Oracle, but you don't know for certain.

Village Oracle: You are right about that, Kratos. Prophecy is not _my _domain. However, it is my son's, who warned me of your fate.

Narrator: Kratos turned back to her.

Kratos: Your son?

Narrator: The Village Oracle didn't say anything. Kratos turned his body until he was completely facing her.

Kratos: The priestesses of Athena can't _have _children.

Narrator: The Village Oracle started to wryly smile.

Village Oracle: I see you're starting to put the pieces together.

Narrator: Kratos turned his body until he was completely facing her.

Kratos: Who _are _you?

Village Oracle: Being clever is the key to survival, Kratos...

Narrator: At that moment, the Village Oracle started to change. After her transformation, she became much younger and her skin got lighter. Her hair was now long and black. She wore a white chiton, a flowing red himation, a hair ornament, and sandals.

"Village Oracle:" ...But it is not the same as intellect.

Kratos: You?! Why would you, of all of the Gods, torture me?

"Village Oracle:" I don't have the desire to make you suffer, Kratos, but the path that you took- and the path you're taking now- will lead to nothing but destruction. Not just to the world, but to yourself.

Kratos: I am what Ares has shaped me to be!

"Village Oracle:" Ares may have molded you into the man that you are, Kratos, but you allowed him to do so.

Kratos: What I've done will no longer matter after I kill Ares.

Leto: But it will, Kratos. By killing Ares, you will be forgiven for your sins. Nothing more.

Kratos: Athena promised me otherwise. I refuse to hear your lies any longer!

Leto: Your pride has always blinded you from the truth. You fail to realize what's in front of you!

Kratos: I have suffered from these nightmares that you have given me long enough! Now, take them from my head!

Narrator: Kratos took out the Blades of Chaos and glared at Leto.

Leto: I cannot, Kratos. I'm the goddess of motherhood. It's not in my domain to rid you of the memories of your past.

Kratos: Don't lie! You caused them in the first place!

Narrator: Kratos swung his blades at Leto, who suddenly vanished. She reappeared a second later, farther from Kratos.

Leto: I'm giving you a fair warning, Ghost of Sparta! You may have been given the quest by Zeus himself to kill one of the immortals, but I am not the one that you are destined to kill! Without Pandora's Box, you cannot strike a god and expect to go unpunished!

Kratos: Many of the Gods have aided me on my quest, Leto. I'd learn something from that!

Narrator: The camera shifted so Leto could be seen in the background. The fight ensued. During the fight, Leto conjured a bow and arrow, which is mostly used to attack Kratos. Periodically, she conjured a wolf to attack Kratos. The wolves attacked Kratos with biting attacks. After Kratos weakened them, he grabbed them by the tail and pulled them over to him. Then, he'd snap their necks. Eventually, Kratos weakened Leto enough to attack her directly. He grabbed Leto's bow. After a brief struggle, he yanked it out of her hand. He wrapped the string around her neck and flung her. Leto fell to the ground, breaking her bow in the process. Kratos threw it to the ground. The fight resumed. During this part of the fight, Leto conjured fire that appeared out of the ground. Before the fire appeared, a circular ring would form, alerting Kratos to its location. Eventually, Kratos weakened Leto enough to attack her again. He swung one of the Blades of Chaos and cut open Leto's side. He stabbed her in the chest with both of his blades. Then, he swung her into a nearby pillar, breaking it into pieces. The battle continued. This time, a bar appeared on the upper right screen. It represented Leto's health. After it dropped past a certain point, Kratos launched a final attack. He grabbed Leto and slammed her into the broken pillar. Then, he slammed her to the ground. He took out one of the Blades of Chaos and started to (literally) stabbed her in the back. After about eight hits, he brutally ripped his blade out of her and lifted up his foot. He crushed Leto's back, sending his foot into her body. Leto screamed. Kratos ripped his foot out of Leto as she lay on the ground, lifeless.

Voice of Gaia: Even without Pandora's Box, Kratos has accomplished what no other mortal could do: killing a goddess. Leto was no more.

Narrator: At that moment, Leto's body exploded. The camera zoomed out so the audience could see the result of her death (which was very similar to Ares').

Voice of Gaia: With Leto's death, the obligation of motherhood came to an end. The once-great relation between mother and child now lost from both mankind and the Gods. The very thought that I cannot bear.

Narrator: The camera zoomed back to Kratos, who was stoically staring at Leto's remains. He suddenly looked up. At that moment, the wind and sand brought the horn back.

Voice of Gaia (as Kratos was slowly walking toward the horn): With the return of the horn, Kratos once again gained access to the Temple of Pandora. Once blown, the horn will summon the Titan, Cronos. It falls to him to allow those tasked with the quest of retrieving Pandora' Box to enter the sacred temple where it was kept hidden. Once entered, there is no turning back.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!

AN 2: I'm sorry that this took longer to update than usual. I just didn't have the energy to write it.

AN 3: This chapter was a request. Unfortunately, I don't remember by whom. I checked and I couldn't find out who it was. If the one that gave me the request is reading this, can you just say it was you in a review or a private email so I can properly give you credit for this chapter? Thanks!


	48. The Colchian Dragon

Chapter 48: The Colchian Dragon

Setting: God of War: Chains of Olympus. The Groves of Persephone.

Narrator: After explaining to Kratos how he can see his daughter, Calliope, again, Persephone walked through a nearby portal, leaving Kratos alone. As directed by Persephone, Kratos went over to the Forsaken Treen and launched his blades into it. After a few seconds, the tree got entwined by a creature. It was a dragon of some sort. It had golden scales with black stripes, black bat-like wings, sharp teeth (and large noticeable fangs), and long talons. It breathed fire at Kratos, who removed his blades from the tree and evaded the attack at the last second. The dragon slithered down and tree and landed in front of it. It spread its wings as it looked at Kratos.

Voice of Gaia: Faced with the task ahead, Kratos was willing to surrender the skills he learned as the Ghost of Sparta if it meant he could see his daughter again. However, standing in his way was the Colchian Dragon, a creature born entirely from madness. This feared creature earned its reputation as a loyal guardian. Few that felt its presence have lived to tell the tale. Kratos knew that to see his daughter again, he would have to kill the Colchian Dragon, for it was the door that blocked his only path.

Narrator: The Colchian Dragon roared at Kratos, who tightened his grip on the Blades of Chaos. The battle ensued. The Colchian Dragon fought Kratos by flying into the air and breathing fire at him. Periodically, it slammed its talons onto the ground, which created a massive shockwave. Eventually, Kratos weakened the Colchian Dragon enough to attack it directly. He grappled it and pulled himself over toward it. Then, he stabbed it in the neck and threw it to the ground. He landed on its back and grabbed one of its wings. After a brief struggle, he ripped it clean off. The Colchian Dragon roared as Kratos jumped off of its back. The battle continued. Because one of its wings was destroyed, the Colchian Dragon attacked Kratos entirely from the ground. It continued to breathe fire at him and it could still use its remaining wing to jump away from Kratos. Eventually, Kratos weakened it enough to attack it directly again. The Colchian Dragon tried to bite him, but Kratos grabbed its upper mouth and jaw. After a brief struggle, he slammed its head against the ground. Then, he climbed onto its back and jumped towards it wing. He took out the Gauntlet of Zeus and punched a hole through the Colchian Dragon's remaining wing. He tore through it, completely destroying it. The battle continued. Eventually, Kratos weakened the Colchian Dragon enough to launch a final attack. He took out the Gauntlet of Zeus and punched the Colchian Dragon in the face. The dragon tried to bite him again, but Kratos evaded its attack. He punched the Colchian Dragon three times. After the third hit, the Colchian Dragon laid on the ground. Kratos turned toward the Forsaken Tree. He noticed a large branch on the side of it. He took out the Blades of Chaos and wrapped them around the branch. After a brief struggle, the branch broke off and fell. Kratos caught it. He turned toward the Colchian Dragon, who was starting to get back up. Kratos roared as he held up the sharp tree branch. Then, he stabbed the dragon in the head with it. The Colchian Dragon roared and started to writhe in pain. After a few seconds, it fell over, dead. Stoically, Kratos stared at its corpse. Then, he turned toward the Forsaken Tree and took out the Blades of Chaos.

Voice of Gaia: Having killed the Colchian Dragon, Kratos was free to follow Persephone's instructions without fear of interruption. Once

the task was completed, Kratos will gain entry to the Fields of Elysium, where his daughter, Calliope, was waiting for him. Given this opportunity, Kratos will allow no one to stand in his way. Finally, his daughter will be returned to him. His task has finally come to an end.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! Sorry that my updates are taking longer than usual. My job and college are both really starting to tire me out. The good news is that I'm gonna be on vacation soon. So, hopefully, I can start updating more.

AN 2: Just a warning. As of now, the next chapter is gonna be the last one for this story. After this, I'm gonna write another South Park story for those who are interested. However, I may add more chapters to this story somewhere down the road, depending on the audience's demand.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by BobsBurgersStories. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope that the wait was worth it!


	49. Arachne

Chapter 49: Arachne

Setting: God of War: Chains of Olympus. Tartarus (after Kratos acquired the Gauntlet of Zeus).

Voice of Gaia: Far beyond the depths of Tartarus, Kratos found the Gauntlet of Zeus, the very weapon that bound the Titans in their torments. Now in the possession of Kratos, it falls to him to decide their ultimate fate. For the first time in a thousand years, a spark of hope stikes the Titans' hearts. The taste of freedom is within their reach.

Narrator: A nearby Titan suddenly tilted his head. Stoically, he stared in Kratos' direction. Kratos briefly met his gaze. Then, a sudden noise interrupted him. Kratos turned to the nearby wall, where he spotted a shadow. It suddenly vanished. Kratos blinked and started to look around for it. Suddenly, there was the sound of movement. Kratos took out the Blades of Chaos and looked around again. Suddenly, a white substance shot towards him. He dodged out of the way before it could hit him. He looked up again. Hung upside down from the ceiling was an enormous spider. It had large red fangs and a black, light brown, and red body covered in sharp hairs. The spider shot another web at Kratos. Kratos evaded it and swung his blade. The blade hit the side of the spider. Kratos swung his blades two more times. After the second hit, the spider lunged at him. Before it could attack him, Kratos spun his blades into the

creature's back and jumped into the air. After he fell back to the ground, the spider got back up. The battle ensued. During the fight, a health bar appeared to inform the player how much damage the creature has taken. Because of its hairs, Kratos couldn't touch it directly without risk of injury. The spider attacked Kratos by either stepping on him or by biting him if he got too close to its mouth. Periodically, it also released poison from its mouth, which created a puddle that damaged Kratos if he touched it. After a few seconds, it would disappear. Eventually, Kratos weakened it enough to attack it directly. The spider raised one of its front legs and slammed it down. At the last second, Kratos evaded it. The spider rose its leg again. This time, Kratos took out the Gauntlet of Zeus. When the spider slammed its leg down. Kratos blocked it with the gauntlet. After a brief struggle, Kratos broke the spider's leg. He swung his arm back and punched the spider in its left fang.

Then, he grabbed it and yanked it out. The battle resumed. Instantly, the spider fled the arena. It reappeared on the side of the wall and started to produce offspring to attack Kratos. The offspring resembled the spider. Only, they were much smaller. They were light brown in color and they lacked hair. They attacked Kratos by either biting him or by spitting poison at him. If the player pressed the "circle" button, Kratos would grab one of the spiderlings and slam it to the ground. Then, he would take out the Gauntlet of Zeus and punch it through its mouth. To attack the spider, Kratos had to either attack it with the Light of Dawn or by reflecting the balls of thread that the spider spit at him. Eventually, Kratos weakened the spider enough to launch a final attack. He took out the Blades of Chaos and swung both of his blades. They went right through the creature's abdomen. After a brief struggle, Kratos swung it to the ground. He looked up and noticed a weak portion of the ceiling. He grappled it and pulled it to the ground. It landed on top of the spider, who thrashed under its weight. Kratos jumped on top of the piece of the ceiling and took out the Gauntlet of Zeus. He started to hit the spider. After about five massive hits, he broke open the spider's abdomen. He took out the Blades of Chaos and threw them into the spider. Then, he ripped out the creature's heart. The spider roared. Then, its body stopped moving. Kratos jumped off of the spider. The second he did, the camera zoomed over to the spider's last remaining fang, which was glowing. Kratos went over to it and grabbed it. After a brief struggle, he ripped the fang out of the spider, which was attached to a string of muscle. A description on the screen (with an image of a fang) read, "You have acquired the Fang of Arachne." Roughly a second later, a new description appeared on the screen. It read, "Fang of Arachne. While holding R1, press X to activate the poison of Arachne." At that moment, a Minotaur and Hoplite archers appeared to attack Kratos, allowing him to test his newfound power. The way that it worked was by swinging it around. Any enemy that got hit would have their flesh cut open. Then, their bodies would start to melt away from the poison. After killing the enemies, Kratos journeyed deeper into Tartarus. Once he escapes, he'll face off against Charon. This time, he would not lose this fight.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!

AN 2: As of now, this is the last chapter of this fanfic. I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and/or favored this story. This story is arguably the most popular fanfic that I wrote! Thanks again everyone for your support! For those who are interested, I'm gonna publish another South Park story soon, probably by next week.

AN 3: This chapter was a suggestion by Tobi is a Gooder Boy. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope that you liked the chapter!


End file.
